Unlikely is an Understatement
by Pureblood-Slytherins
Summary: Beendet! AU. Aufgrund einer militärischen Zwangslage kommt es zu einem temporären Bündnis zwischen der Rebellen Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium. Pairing: Thrawn & Leia. Mehr wird nicht verraten!
1. Prolog

**Disclaimer:** Diese Fanfiction berührt auf Charakteren und Situation die das geistige Eigentum von George Lucas sind. Der Autor will hiermit darauf hinweisen, dass es weder ihre Absicht ist sich mit dieser Fanfiction finanziell zu bereichern, noch irgendwelche Copyrights zu verletzen.

****

**A/N:** _Okay Leute, ist euch schon mal aufgefallen das Leia IMMER, und damit meine ich in jeder beschi Fanfiction treu ist? Die Frau spielt nicht mal mit dem Gedanken Han zu verlassen! Und das in einem Fanfiction-Kontinuum in dem es sogar Pairings wie Padmé/Mace oder Padmé/Obi-Wan gibt! Ich glaube, dass man der Frau schon alle möglichen Lover angedichtet hat (ich warte nur noch auf das Pairing Padmé/Yoda), aber nicht Leia! Warum? Für Fans, die Han nicht unbedingt für den attraktivsten männlichen Charakter im Star Wars Universum halten, drängt sich die Frage früher oder später auf. Erst habe ich einfach gewartet, in der Hoffnung dass es bei über 40.000 Star Wars fanfictions bei IRGENDWANN mal IRGENDEINE FF in IRGENDEINEM Alternativ Universum geben würde, in dem sich Leia richtig entscheiden würde. Aber nein…_

_Also sah ich nur noch einen Ausweg: Ich musste selber eine schreiben._

_Ach ja, von den Yuuzhan Vong habe ich keine Ahnung, da ich keines der Bücher mit ihnen gelesen habe. Falls ich sie also total falsch dargestellt habe, tut es mir leid._

**Unlikely is an Understatement**

von: Katharina

****

**Prolog**

Leia schaute Luke durchdringend an. Da war noch mehr, sie konnte es in seinen Augen sehen. Er hatte Angst vor etwas und scheute davor zurück, sich ihr anzuvertrauen.

„Luke, was ist los?"

Luke schaute unruhig gen Himmel. "Vader… Er ist hier. Hier auf diesem Mond."

Die Prinzessin fuhr einen Schritt zurück. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

Skywalker griff nach ihrer Hand und suchte ihren Blick. "Ich fühle seine Gegenwart. Er ist meinetwegen gekommen. Er spürt meine Gegenwart so wie ich die seine. Das ist auch der Grund, warum ich gehen muss. Solange ich hier bleibe, gefährde ich die Gruppe und unsere Mission hier… Ich muss mich ihm stellen."

Leia verstand nicht und schüttelte vehement den Kopf.

„Aber warum?"

Mit geschlossenen Augen hielt Luke die Prinzessin an den Schultern fest, als ob er Angst hätte, sie für immer zu verlieren. Doch er musste es sagen. Er konnte sich nicht für immer vor der Wahrheit verschließen.

„Er ist mein Vater."

"Dein Vater?"

"Ja, und das ist nicht alles. Es wird nicht leicht sein für dich, dies alles zu erfahren, aber du musst. Leia, wenn ich nicht zurückkehre, wirst du die einzige Hoffnung für die Allianz sein."

Leia befreite sich aus der Umklammerung ihres Freundes, als ihr klar wurde, was seine Worte bedeuteten.

„Nein, Luke. Sag so etwas nicht. Diese Kräfte, die du besitzt, werde ich nie haben und niemals verstehen."

„Nein Leia, auch du besitzt diese Kräfte. Die Macht ist stark in meiner ganzen Familie. Mein Vater hat sie, ich habe sie und… meine Schwester hat sie auch."

Leia starrte ihr Gegenüber geistesabwesend an. War es möglich? Luke ihr Bruder? Vader… ihr Vater? Alles passte auf einmal zusammen. Es war, als wenn das letzte Teil eines komplexen Puzzles endlich an seinen Platz gefunden hatte und das Bild zum ersten Mal einen wirklichen Sinn zu ergeben schien. Doch wenn es stimmte, was er sagte, dann war alles…

"Ja, Leia, du bist meine Schwester."

Leia verschloss kurz die Augen vor der unausweichlichen Wahrheit, doch es machte keinen Sinn; vor der Wahrheit konnte man nicht flüchten.

"Ich weiß, irgendwie habe ich es schon immer gewusst." Ja, sie hatte es immer gewusst, seit jener Sekunde, in der er in ihre Zelle gestürmt war, um sie zu retten, hatte sie es gewusst und ihm bedingungslos vertraut.

_Hallo, ich bin Luke Skywalker!_

_Wer?_

_Luke Skywalker, ich bin gekommen, um Sie zu retten._

"Dann weißt du auch, warum ich zu ihm gehen muss."

Nein! Leia sprang auf. Zu ihm gehen? War ihr Bruder von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Er kannte Vader nicht, wie sie ihn kannte. Bei dem Gedanken an den ersten Todestern lief ihr unweigerlich ein kalter Schauder über den Rücken. Vader war ein Killer und sie hatte nicht vor, ihren eben erst wieder gefundenen Bruder erneut zu verlieren.

„Nein Luke! Renn! Renn so weit du kannst! Wenn er wirklich deine Nähe spüren kann, dann musst du dich ihm entziehen!"

„Ich weiß es ist noch Gutes in ihm, Leia. Ich…"

„Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du dein Leben opferst für nichts! Vader ist ein Killer. Erinnere dich an Bespin. Und nun willst du es gleich mit Vader und dem Imperator gleichzeitig aufnehmen? Luke ich flehe dich an… sei vernünftig."

Leia nahm den Kopf ihres Bruders in ihre Hände und sah ihn durchdringend an. „Wir brauchen dich. Lebendig. Du bist der einzige, der dem Imperator Einhalt gebieten kann, aber nicht hier und nicht jetzt. Kannst du das nicht sehen, Bruder? Ohne dich ist die Allianz verloren." Lukes Gedanken waren im Chaos. Was, wenn Leia Recht hatte? War es nicht vermessen von ihm anzunehmen, er allein könne das erreichen, was hunderte von Jedi vor ihm nicht vergönnt gewesen war? Dann sah er seine Schwester wieder an und nickte. Sie hatte Recht. Wie immer.

TBC

AN: Ich weiß es ist nur ein Prolog. Aber es kommt mehr – versprochen. Bitte REVIEWED mir was ihr von meiner Idee haltet. Danke!


	2. Eine etwas endgültigere Lösung

**AN: **Danke für deine Review, Sevotharte. Ich hatte schon gar nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Mit deutschen FFs hat man glaube ich einen schlechten Stand. Aber ich gebe nicht auf Hoffentlich bleibst du mir treu.

**Kapitel 1 - Ich hatte da eher an eine etwas endgültigere Lösung gedacht**

EIN JAHR SPÄTER

Lord Vader sah durch das Observierungsfenster und starrte auf den Mann vor ihm.

„Wollen Sie damit etwa sagen, dass der Wirt noch lebt?"

Der Mann in weiß zeigte auf den fast schon transparenten Körper.

„Seht hier, mein Lord. Die Yuuzhan Vong Larven nehmen sich zuerst Muskeln, Fett und alles andere, was für uns nicht unbedingt lebenswichtig ist. Die lebenswichtigen Organe kommen erst zum Schluss. Schließlich muss der Wirt den Parasiten so lange wie möglich ernähren und das kann er nur, wenn er lebt."

„Das war es dann also. Wir haben versagt." Der Doktor schien über einige Möglichkeiten nachzudenken.

„Wie wäre es mit einem Hybridenprogramm, mein Lord?" Doch der Sith schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Hybriden erschaffen werden und wir können nicht die gesamte Menschheit genetisch verändern. Außerdem sehe ich die Zukunft der Galaxis nicht in der Kreuzung mit den Yuuzhan Vong. Ich hatte da eher an eine etwas endgültigere Lösung gedacht." Der Arzt lächelte wissend.

„Natürlich Sir, aber wir müssen doch auch andere Möglichkeiten…"

„Tun Sie was Ihnen befohlen wird, Doktor."

„Ja, mein Lord."

§§§

Lord Vader kniete sich auf die schwarze Plattform des Holoprojektors nieder und die überdimensionale Darstellung des Imperators erschien über ihrem treusten Diener.

„Ich hoffe, Ihr habt gute Neuigkeiten für mich, mein Freund", erschallte die düstere Stimme des Imperators und hallte unheilig von den Durastahlwänden des Sternenzerstörers ab.

„Es tut mir leid, Euch enttäuschen zu müssen, mein Imperator. Der Impfstoff gegen die Yuuzhan Vong Larven ist nutzlos und auch die Biowaffen gegen ihre Korallenschiffe sind noch nicht ausgereift. Der Beliehem-Sektor wird fallen. Binnen achtundvierzig Stunden. Vielleicht eher. Ich habe den Befehl zur Evakuierung aller planetaren imperialen Einrichtungen erteilt."

Der Imperator strafte seinen Schüler mit schneidender Stille.

"Vorschläge, Lord Vader?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, mein Imperator." Der Dunkle Lord hatte tatsächlich einen Plan. Doch dieser würde mit Sicherheit nicht die Zustimmung des Imperators finden. Er war eher unkonventioneller Art.

"Ich bin nicht gewilligt, mein Imperium an diese _Wesen_ zu verlieren, Lord Vader. Wenn Ihr also eine Lösung des Problems seht, solltet Ihr sie mir besser vortragen."

"Ich schlage die Angliederung der Unity-Fleet an meine Todesschwadron vor. Ich brauche _ihn_. Zur Führung meiner Truppen im Norden und für die… Amnestieverhandlungen mit der Rebellen-Allianz. "

Auf dem Gesicht des Imperators schien sich so etwas wie Belustigung abzuzeichnen.

„Amnestieverhandlungen mit der Rebellen-Allianz, Lord Vader? Dieser Vorschlag grenzt an Verrat. Wärt Ihr nicht der, der Ihr seit, wärt Ihr des Todes für solch eine Anmaßung."

Vader neigte seinen Kopf nach unten. „Ich weiß, mein Imperator."

Der Imperator lachte humorlos auf. „Aber ich muss gestehen, Euer Plan hat meine Neugierde geweckt."

Vader musterte die Züge seines Meisters unter der undurchdringbaren Maske. _War es möglich?… _

„Ihr schafft es immer wieder, mich in Erstaunen zu versetzen, mein alter Freund. Ja… Amnestieverhandlungen… er könnte sie überzeugen."

„Der Krieg gegen die Yuuzhan Vong kann nicht gewonnen werden, solange wir nützliche Ressourcen im Bürgerkrieg verlieren. Ihre Schiffe zur Verstärkung der Sternenflotte wären begrüßenswert."

"Erhebt Euch, Lord Vader. Ja, ein Zweifrontenkrieg ist niemals ratsam. Ihr habt meine Erlaubnis die Unity-Fleet in die Kernwelten zurückzurufen und Eure Amnestiepläne zu realisieren."

Vader verneigte sich einmal mehr vor dem Imperator. "Danke, mein Gebieter."

Die dunkle Gestalt seiner Lordschaft wollte gerade den Übertragungsraum verlassen, als die Stimme des Imperators einmal mehr die Stille zerriss.

„Lord Vader?" Vader hielt inne und drehte sich zur Projektion seines Meisters um.

„Ja, mein Imperator?"

„Es ist _meine _Todesschwadron und es sind _meine_ Truppen. Es wäre besser, wenn Ihr dies nicht so schnell vergessen würdet, Lord Vader."

„Verzeiht, mein Imperator. Es sind natürlich _Eure_ Truppen."

TBC

Reiview!


	3. Ein Unglück kommt selten allein

**AN: **Danke, Sevotharte. Das mit den Vong werde ich mir merken Hoffe es gefällt dir so weit.

**Kapitel 2 - Ein Unglück kommt selten allein**

_Der Kommandant eines imperialen Schlachtschiffes zu sein hat seine Privilegien, _stellte Großadmiral Thrawn in seiner Suite fest. _Und eins besteht darin, einen persönlichen Dienstboten zu haben._

„Kadett Schraad, holen sie mir einen Kaffee. Schwarz." Das rothaarige Crewmitglied schien noch etwas nervös zu sein, als sie mit zittrigen Händen ihrem Supreme Commander die Tasse überreichte. _Wahrscheinlich frisch rekrutiert… _

"Danke."

Thrawn griff nach der Tasse, hob sie an seine Lippen und trank dann einen vorsichtigen Schluck… er hätte dieses Zeug niemals anrühren sollen. Es war eine schreckliche, menschliche Angewohnheit, aber derzeit brauchte er _Kaffee _– und nichts anderes konnte ihn erset­zen!

Mit der warmen Tasse in der Hand ging er hinüber zum Schreibtisch und setzte sich langsam. _Der Kommandant eines imperialen Schlachtschiffes zu sein hatte leider auch seine Nachteile, _stellte er resigniert fest, als er die vielen Datapads vor sich liegen sah. Es war, als müsse er sich um alles kümmern. Von der neuesten Inventurliste bis hin zu den Schadens- und Finanzberichten der letzten Woche.

Ein Pfeifen erklang aus dem schiffinternen Laut­sprecher.

„Thrawn hier."

„Sir, Lord Vader auf Kanal 1.3."

_Lord Vader? Ein Unglück kommt selten allein_. „Stellen Sie Ihn unverzüglich durch."

Thrawn schnupperte einmal mehr an der Kaffeetasse, schloss die Augen und genoss abermals das Aroma des Kaffees. Wahrscheinlich die letzte Annehmlichkeit des Tages, wie er den Oberkommandierenden der imperialen Sternenflotte kannte.

„Admiral?" Vaders schwarze Maske füllte den Bildschirm in Thrawns Suite vollkommen aus.

„Lord Vader. Was kann ich für Euch tun?"

„Hiermit befehle ich Ihnen, dass Sie die Flotte zusammenziehen und unverzüglich in die Kernwelten zurückbringen. Ich erwarte Sie um 0.15.00 im imperialen Palast."

„Mein Lord, ich kann unmöglich die imperialen Territorien der Unerforschten Gebiete schutzlos zurücklassen. Die Piraten würden einen Rückzug der Flotte sofort…"

„Welchen Teil der Befehlskette haben Sie nicht verstanden, Großadmiral?"

„Bei allem nötigen Respekt, Sir. Wofür brauchen Sie die _gesamte_ Unity-Fleet in den _Kernwelten_?"

Vader hatte das Verlangen, den Chiss hier und jetzt in seine Schranken zu weisen, doch er wusste, dass er ihn nicht verlieren durfte. Thrawn war ein Genie. Seine Taktiken waren perfekt. Oftmals ausgereifter und ausgefallener als die seinen, eine Erkenntnis die schwer fiel.

„Großadmiral Thrawn, lassen Sie es mich so kurz und schmerzlos wie möglich formulieren: Das Galaktische Imperium wird fallen. Die Rasse der Yuuzhan Vong greift aus dem Norden an und ich kann Ihnen kein Einhalt gebieten. Ihre Korallenmutterschiffe verwandeln unsere Planeten in Friedhöfe; alles Leben wird mit einem Schlag ausgelöscht oder so umgewandelt, dass es als Nahrung für ihre Brut dient. Im Beliehem-Sektor lebt nichts auch nur halbwegs humanoides mehr. Ihre Schiffe sind organisch und ihre Schilde undurchdringbar. Ich brauche alle Schiffe in den Kernwelten und ich brauche Sie, um der Rebellenallianz einen Amnestievorschlag zu unterbreiten. Die Unbekannten Gebiete werden fallen, Thrawn. Durch die Piraten oder die Vong. Ersteres wäre mir lieber. Wir sehen uns Morgen. 0.15.00." Dann wurde der Bildschirm ohne jede Vorwarnung erneut schwarz.

TBC

Don't forget to review!


	4. Ein richtiges Heimwerkergenie

A/N: Danke für die positiven Reviews! Viel Spaß noch

**Kapitel 3 - Du weist doch, in mir schlummert ein richtiges Heimwerkergenie**

„Scheiße." Han starrte auf den Fragebogen in seiner Hand. Er hatte sich mal wieder verschrieben und griff zum dritten Mal auf dieser Seite zum Tipp-Ex. Ja, jetzt hatten sie ihn endlich soweit. Mit dem Fragebogen der AIA (Alliance Intelligent Agency) - Psychologin, welche es für unbedingt nötig hielt, sich mit ihm vor den Verhandlungen zu unterhalten, saß er auf dem Fußboden seines Cockpits und grübelte über sich und die Galaxis nach.

Plötzlich hörte er wie jemand das Schiff betrat und mit Absatzschuhen zielstrebig auf das Cockpit zukam. Leia.

Sie öffnete die Tür und schaltete die Beleuchtung an, was dazu führte, dass Han die Augen vor dem viel zu grellen Licht zusammenkniff.

„Han?" Leia warf ihren Mantel auf den Copilotensitz und ging auf ihren Freund zu. „Was zum Teufel veranstaltest du hier auf dem Fußboden?"

„Mein Stuhl ist kaputt", erwiderte dieser leicht resigniert.

Leia umrundete Hans Chaos und fand einen zweigeteilten Pilotensessel vor. Sie hob die Rückenlehne vom Boden auf und sah ihr Gegenüber fragend an, doch dieser grinste nur verlegen. „Da muss aber jemand verdammt verzweifelt gewesen sein." Doch Han konzentrierte sich wieder auf den Fragebogen. „Soll ich dem Deckoffizier sagen, dass er dir einen neuen Stuhl besorgen soll?" fragte sie dann.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich wird der mir dann auch noch vom Gehalt abgezogen." Oh-oh. _Was war denn hier los? _Endlich stand er auf und ging auf Leia zu.

„Das hier ist MEIN Schiff, Prinzessin. Ich krieg' das wieder hin. Keine Sorge." Er grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Du weist doch, in mir schlummert ein richtiges Heimwerkergenie."

Leia sah Han durchdringend an, ersparte sich jedoch jedweden Kommentar. Allein die Vorstellung, dass Han Solo in einem kleinen Keller an alten Küchengeräten und Türscharnieren herumbastelte, war vollkommen absurd.

„Was ist das?"

Han, der nun anscheinend vollkommen mit dem Stuhl beschäftig war, starrte erst sie, dann den Zettel in seiner Hand an. „Das? Das ist ein Fragebogen unserer allseits beliebten Psychologin. Du weißt schon, wegen des imperialen Besuches. Sie behauptet doch tatsächlich, ich hätte ein _überschwängliches Gemüht_. Diese Bürokraten schrecken auch vor nichts zurück, mich von unseren Gästen fernzuhalten."

„Du hast doch wohl nicht etwa die ganze Nacht damit verbracht?"

„Weißt du, ich habe lange über diesen Test nachgedacht und bin zu der Entscheidung gekommen, dass, wenn ich diese Fragen ehrlich beantworten würde, ich als tickende Zeitbombe abgestempelt werden würde, die nur darauf wartet, jemanden zu vergewaltigen oder zu strangulieren. Andererseits muss das Ganze jedoch auch noch einigermaßen glaubhaft klingen und so versuche ich nun, so unauffällig wie möglich zu… untertreiben, ohne dabei wirklich zu lügen."

Leia riss ihm den Zettel aus der Hand. _Haben sie Haustiere, wenn ja welche? Antwort: Fische._ Leia blickte zu Han hoch und sah sich suchend um. „Han… du hast keine Fische."

„Aber ich habe ein Aquarium! Das jetzt, nun ja… ein wenig modifiziert wurde, aber nichts desd…"

„Han, die fragen nach Haustieren!"

„Das ist genau das, was mit euch nicht stimmt! Ihr seht das alles so…"

„Han!"

„Aber ich hatte Fische!"

Leias Blick verfinsterte sich. „Hatte, Han. Hatte. Das ist die Vergangenheit!" Noch bevor sie nach einem Stift greifen konnte, riss Han ihr den Zettel aus der Hand. „Wage es nicht, meine Antworten zu verfälschen."

„Han, deine Antworten sind falsch!"

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür und Han hätte Leia am liebsten angefallen, als er Chewie eintreten sah, da er befürchtete, dass dieser vielleicht Wind von ihrer kleinen Diskussion bekommen hatte. Nach einem fragenden Heulen des Wookies setzte Han sein 500.000 Dollar Lächeln auf, unterschrieb den Fragebogen und reichte ihn seinem Copiloten. Als Chewie den Raum wieder verlassen hatte, bohrten sich Leias Augen in seinen Rücken. „Typisch!"

TBC

Reviews, please!


	5. Einer dieser Imperialen

**Kapitel 4- Einer dieser Imperialen, die einen Nachts nicht schlafen ließen**

_Dass ich diesen Tag noch einmal erleben darf. _Leia Organa schüttelte den Kopf und betrat den Konferenzraum von Prinz Isolder auf dem Planeten Hapan, welcher so nett gewesen war, seinen Palast als neutralen Austragungsort zur Verfügung zu stellen, da Hapan noch nicht Teil des Galaktischen Imperiums war.

Leia konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim aus dem Ganzen machen. Eine Amnestie. _Warum?_ Als ob der Imperator Frieden mit der Rebellion wollte. Entweder dies hier war eine Falle, oder das Imperium brauchte ihre Hilfe – was bei der derzeitigen Kräfteverteilung sehr unwahrscheinlich war. _Was also hatten sie vor?_

Leias Blick schweifte durch den Raum voller hoher imperialer Militärs und Diplomaten, die es kaum noch erwarten konnten, Mon Mothma den Todesstoß zu verpassen.

_Verräter allesamt._

„Prinzessin. Was für eine Überraschung." Leia zuckte leicht zusammen, drehte sich langsam um und sah sich Großadmiral Thrawn gegenüber. Der einzige Nichtmensch, der es jemals geschafft hatte, die Anerkennung des Imperators zu gewinnen. Dieser Tatbestand allein sollte genug sein, um zu wissen, dass er kein netter Weggenosse sein konnte. An seiner unmittelbaren Seite befand sich eine junge, humanoide Frau. Leia betrachtete den Chiss genauer. Wenn man den Gerüchten Glauben schenken konnte, war er ein verdammtes Genie. Einer dieser Imperialen, die einen Nachts nicht schlafen ließen, da man immer Angst haben musste, dass sie einem einen Schritt voraus waren.

„Leia Organa nicht wahr? Es ist mir eine Ehre, Sie kennen zu lernen." Die blonde Frau streckte die Hand nach ihr aus. Leia setzte ein gespieltes Lächeln auf. _Oh bitte…jetzt tu' doch nicht so, als würdest DU dich in intergalaktischer Politik auskennen._ Leia war lange genug im imperialen Senat tätig gewesen, um zu wissen, dass alle weiblichen Begleitungen imperialer Offiziere den IQ eines Hutts besaßen.

Die Blondine deutete auf den News-Datapad unter ihrem Arm. „Schlimme Sache, nicht wahr?"

_Was führ eine Sache? Hatte Blondie etwa schon zum Frühstück die News gelesen?_

„Ähm… ja." Leia hatte absolut keine Ahnung, worauf sie hinauswollte, aber dieser Konkubine ihrer Majestät in einem intellektuellen Diskurs zu unterliegen, war das letzte, was ihr, Prinzessin Leia Organa, passieren würde.

„Haben Sie, ich meine als bekannte Politikerin, so etwas erwartet?" Leia fixierte die Frau mit einem eiskalten Blick. _Mein Gott, was glaubt die denn, warum ich so kurz angebunden bin. Ich will nicht darüber reden! _

Thrawns Blick wiederum haftete an Leia.

_Er weiß es. Er weiß, dass ich absolut keinen Schimmer habe…_

Leia setzte den überlegensten Blick auf, den sie in dieser Situation meistern konnte und entgegnete herablassend: „Man könnte sagen, dass ich es habe kommen sehen, ja. Warum?" _Oh man, von heute an werden die Nachrichten VOR der Arbeit gelesen._

Das Klopfen eines der imperialen Diplomaten eröffnete die Sitzung und befreite Leia endlich aus der Gegenwart der Blondine, welche sich nun gelassen an den Tisch setzte. Als sie gerade aufatmen wollte, spürte sie einen Luftzug an ihrem linken Ohr. „Die Rodianer haben einen Anschlag auf den obersten Kanzler auf Veridian VI verübt." _Thrawn. Oh Gott, er musste das gesamte Kommando der Allianz für infantile Idealisten halten. _

Die Prinzessin schaute gereizt in das verschmitzte Gesicht des Admirals. _Fand der das etwa lustig? Für wen hielt der sich eigentlich? _

Leia fuhr einen Schritt nach vorn, zischte ein „Ich weiß" in die Richtung des Chiss und machte kehrt Richtung Mon Mothma, Luke Skywalker und Han Solo.

§§§

Auf dem Holoprojektor waren die Art von Bilder zu sehen, die betroffen machten, weil sie erkennen ließen, dass hier nichts inszeniert war, und dass jeder der Nächste sein konnte. Die Rede war von fast zwanzig Trilliarden Toten und ebenso vielen „Vermissten". Dazu kamen noch Unzählige, die nun als Obdachlose Schutz in den Kernwelten suchten. Man sah Bilder von Stränden, die übersäht waren von Leichen. Menschen, Rodiander, alle gleich…

Man sah verzweifelte Erwachsene aller Rassen, die ihre toten Kinder auf den Armen hielten. Man sah kleine Kinder, die ihre Eltern suchten, welche vermutlich längst tot waren. Dazu Bilder von weiteren Humanoiden, die buchstäblich nichts weiter besaßen, als das, was sie zum Zeitpunkt des Angriffes auf dem Leibe getragen hatten und unvorstellbare Zerstörungen… nicht dass dies jetzt noch was ändern würde, denn leben konnte hier niemand mehr.

Als das gedämmte Licht sich endlich wieder erhellte, war die Stimmung getrübt und ein kollektives Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit schien sich auf beiden Seiten abzuzeichnen. Es war offensichtlich, dass Thrawn auch seinen Offizieren den Grund für die Amnestie bis jetzt vorenthalten hatte.

Thrawn legte langsam seine langen Finger aneinander und ergriff das Wort, während er weiterhin die Mitte des Tisches mit seinen glühenden Augen sondierte.

„Ich denke wir stimmen überein, dass die Yuuzhan Vong eine weitaus größere Gefahr darstellen, als die politischen Auseinandersetzungen unserer beiden Fraktionen. Die Yuuzhan Vong wollen uns ausrotten. Politische Ausrichtung und Rasse spielt dabei keine Rolle. Es ist traurig, dass es einer feindseligen, dritten Macht bedurfte, um dieses Treffen zu arrangieren, aber eine Koalition gegen den gemeinsamen Feind ist meines Erachtens lebensnotwenig."

Er prüfte die Gesichter der Anwesenden; wie er bereits erwartet hatte, erhob keiner von ihnen Einspruch.

„Wir sollten unsere Flotten vereinen. Der Imperator gewährt hiermit allen Kriminellen und Rebellen gegen das Galaktische Imperium die sofortige Amnestie…" und jetzt kam der schwierige Part, „…im Gegenzug werden alle Schiffe, Fregatten und Offiziere der Allianz in die imperiale Sternflotte eingegliedert und unterstehen ab sofort ihrer Majestät Imperator Palpatine."

§§§

Han konnte es nicht fassen. Der Kerl hatte vielleicht Nerven! Nach kaum eineinhalb Stunden hatte dieser imperiale Admiral es doch tatsächlich geschafft die Hälfte des Rebellen-Oberkommandos davon zu überzeugen, dass die Eingliederung in das Imperium eine tolle Idee war! _Da, schon wieder!_ Es war, als würde er ihnen das Wort im Munde herumdrehen oder sie einfach nur so lange mit Fakten und Daten bombardieren, bis sie schlichtweg aufgaben.

…..

„Was, wenn wir nicht genügend Zeit herausschinden können, bis die Biowaffen funktionieren?"

„Wir werden gewinnen", erklärte Thrawn in einem Tonfall, der für Hans Geschmack ein wenig zu selbstsicher klang.

„Und was, wenn die dritte Armee bei Lieschia fällt? Die Schlachtschiffe der Allianz sind keine imperialen Sternenzerstörer. Nach acht oder höchstens zehn Brillium Beschuss werden die Schilde zusammenbrechen."

Thrawn atmete tief durch. „Wir hoffen einfach, dass es nicht dazu kommen wird. Ansonsten werde ich Corellia opfern."

Han sprang auf. „Corellia opfern! Wissen Sie eigentlich, wie viele Menschen auf Corellia leben!"

Thrawns Blick fixierte Han. „Ja, General Solo. Ich weiß auch, wie viele Nicht-Menschen dort leben. Und dass es Ihr Heimatplanet ist. Nichtsdestotrotz werde ich Corellia opfern, wenn dies bedeutet den Rest der Galaxis vor den Yuuzhan Vong zu retten."

_Fühlte dieser Imperiale denn rein gar nichts!_ „Was ist mit den Menschen dort?"

„Für eine Evakuierung fehlen uns sowohl Zeit als auch Mittel. Wir werden nichts tun oder sagen, was eine Massenpanik verursachen könnte, und das Beste hoffen. Es tut mir leid, General Solo, wenn Ihnen mein Plan nicht gefällt."

„Nicht gefällt!" Han griff nach seinem Blaster. _Waren denn hier alle total verrückt geworden? Sie überließen die Zukunft der Galaxis einem imperialen Großadmiral, zum Donnerwetter noch mal! Was, wenn dies alles nur Show war? Was, wenn es keine Yuuzhan Vong gab? Thrawn hatte schon andere Mittel und Wege gefunden, seine Feinde auszuschalten!_

Die Leibwachen Thrawns, die nach vorne geschnellt waren, wurden durch eine simple Geste des Admirals zurückgepfiffen.

„General Solo, sehen Sie denn nicht den Ernst der Lage? Glauben Sie allen Ernstes, ich fälle solche Entscheidungen leichtfertig?" Alle Beteiligten starrten den Corellianer ungläubig an. Selbst Leias Gesicht verriet den Zorn über sein Handeln.

Hans Miene verhärtete sich abermals, als er erkannte, dass Thrawn erneut begann, die Anderen zu manipulieren und ihr Schicksal zu beeinflussen.

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort, Thrawn. Sie würden alles tun, um das zu erlangen, was Sie wollen." Hans Griff um den Blaster war fester geworden; Schweiß glänzte auf seiner Stirn. Der Lauf seiner Waffe war kalt und gnadenlos auf den Kopf des Chiss gerichtet, der Finger am Abzug…

„Vielleicht. Aber jetzt sind Sie hier und zielen mit Ihrem Blaster auf mich, Solo", erklärte Thrawn, ruhig und ausgeglichen, beinahe selbstgefällig. „Sie sind zu einem ebenbürtigen Gegner geworden…" Die Ironie in seiner Stimme blieb aus.

_Ebenbürtig? Was wollte Thrawn damit sagen, er war keineswegs ebenbürtig mit … Halt._ Ein eisiger Schauder durchlief Hans Glieder. Ebenbürtig mit ihm, einem imperialen Großadmiral. Ebenbürtig in seiner Art, mit Feinden umzugehen, sie zu verfolgen, auszuhorchen… zu töten. Er hatte diesem Mann keinesfalls ebenbürtig sein wollen. Hans Schultern verkrampften sich und Thrawn wusste, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte.

„Sie könnten mich jetzt töten, Solo. Das heißt, wenn Sie den Mut dazu haben", erklärte Thrawn mit deutlichem Spott in seiner Stimme. Der Augenblick schien sich endlos hinzuziehen, doch dann fingen Hans Lider an zu flackern, und in seinem Gesicht erkannte man eine Mischung aus Hass, Wut und Hilflosigkeit, als er schließlich die Waffe wieder senkte. Dieser verdammte Mistkerl hatte mit seiner Psyche so natürlich gespielt wie Mozart auf einem Klavier. Thrawn nickte und seine roten Augen zeugten von Triumph. „Das ist der Grund, warum ich gewinnen werde."

„Nette Vorstellung, Admiral." Darth Vader stand im Eingang des Konferenzzimmers, flankiert von zwei blutrot-gekleideten imperialen Wachen ihrer Majestät. _Wie hatte er es nur geschafft unbemerkt einzutreten? _Lukes Blick haftet an der dunklen Gestalt wie an einem Magneten. Er hatte seinen Vat… Vader das letzte Mal auf Bespin gesehen. Dies hier ging ihm zu schnell. Die seelischen Wunden ihrer letzten Begegnung waren noch immer nicht verheilt, zu neu war der Schmerz.

Vader stellte sich zu seinem Admiral. „Treffen sie Ihre Endscheidung. Seine Majestät gibt Ihnen Zeit bis Morgen Mittag, die Verträge zu unterschreiben", erklärte er kalt und würdigte seinen Sohn keines Blickes. „Ansonsten wird jeder selbst sein Glück mit den Vong versuchen dürfen. Admiral, Sie kommen mit mir."

TBC

A/N: Ich hoffe dieses Chapter hat euch besser gefallen als das davor. Review! Bitte…


	6. Vertrauen ist Luxus

**AN: **Danke für deine tolle Review, **Michaela**. Ohne Reviews macht es irgendwie keinen Spaß weiter zu schreiben; und zu wissen dass einige Leute meine FF lesen und sie sogar gut finden ist natürlich immer schön zu hören. So und nun geht's weiter.

**Kapitel 5 – Vertrauen ist ein Luxus, den ich mir nicht leisten kann**

Luke Skywalker blieb lange Zeit am Konferenztisch sitzen. Die Allianz hatte nicht den Hauch einer Chance gegen die Vong. Und er hatte Feilahs Gesicht gesehen. Thrawn würde die Bothan wohl nicht so schnell um den Finger wickeln und wenn sie ihre Stimme verweigerten, würde es zu keiner Allianz kommen. Und was dann? Würde Luke Skywalker, Jedi-Anwärter ohne Meister, während eines Kampfes im Pilotensitz eines X-Flüglers sterben? Er wollte helfen. Nicht der Allianz, nicht dem Imperium, sondern allen Bewohnern der Galaxis. Er konnte so viel mehr tun als die anderen – wenn er nur wüsste, wie und wann. Als Vader sich auf Bespin angeboten hatte, seine Ausbildung zu vollenden, hatte Luke keinen Grund gesehen, dieses Angebot anzunehmen.Doch nun_… Hör auf zu grübeln, Skywalker, und mach dir nichts vor. Du brauchst ihn…_

Also schluckte Luke seinen Stolz hinunter und ging nach draußen, um ihn zu treffen.

„Kann ich etwas für Sie tun, Commander Skywalker?" Luke sah zu Thrawn hinüber, als er zielstrebig auf die beiden Imperialen zuging und schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. Dann wandte er sich an Darth Vader.

„Kann ich Euch für einen Augenblick unter vier Augen sprechen?" Lord Vader schwieg für mehrere Sekunden, nickte dann aber und bedeutete Thrawn, sie allein zu lassen. Dieser machte militärisch korrekt auf dem Absatz kehrt und verließ unverzüglich den Raum.

„Gehen wir nach Draußen."

_Na gut. So hatte er zumindest Zeit zum Nachdenken_, dachte Luke und folgte Vader aus dem Gebäude, während seine Gedanken sich förmlich überschlugen.

„Nun gut, mein Sohn, was kann ich für dich tun?"

„Die Frage, _Lord Vader_, lautet nicht was Ihr für mich tun könnt, sondern was ich zu bieten habe."

Vader schüttelte resigniert den Kopf.

„Du hast die Wahrheit also immer noch nicht akzeptiert."

„Ich habe die Wahrheit akzeptiert, dass Ihr einmal das Leben Anakin Skywalkers geführt habt. Das meines Vaters. Doch Euer Verrat an ihm ist offensichtlich in allem, was Ihr tut, mein Lord."

Lord Vader schaute den jungen Rebellen vor sich unschlüssig an, entschied dann aber das Spiel mitzuspielen.

„Wie Ihr wünscht. Nun gut. Was haben Sie zu bieten, Commander?"

Lukes dachte fieberhaft nach; tu es oder tu es nicht.

„Mich", er machte eine kleine Pause; doch sein Gegenüber wartete geduldig auf eine Erklärung, da dieser anscheinend mit der etwas einsilbigen Antwort nicht zufrieden war.

„Ihr habt mir damals angeboten für Euch zu…_arbeiten_…Wenn Euer Angebot also noch steht…" Der Sith sah den jungen Jedi durchdringend an. Der Sith traute ihm nicht, soviel war offensichtlich.

„Nein."

„Was?"

„Ich sagte nein. Ihr Angebot ist abgelehnt."

Luke war wie versteinert. Warum "nein"? Nach Bespin hatte er gedacht, dass…

„Wartet!" rief Luke schnell, als er bemerkte, dass Vader bereits im Begriff war, ihn wieder zu verlassen. Schnellen Schrittes lief er der dunklen Gestalt nach. Als sie wieder auf einer Höhe waren, nahm Luke erneut all seinen Mut zusammen.

„Warum nicht?"

Lord Vader blieb abrupt stehen. „Nennen Sie mir einen guten Grund, warum ich Ihnen trauen sollte, Commander Skywalker? Nur einen. Auf Bespin stand das Leben Ihrer Freunde auf dem Spiel. Nun ist dem nicht so. Aber Sie kommen zu mir und wollen, dass ich Ihnen vertraue? Niemals."

„Aber… Warum denn nicht!"

„Hören Sie, Commander Skywalker. Vertrauen ist ein Luxus, den ich mir nicht leisten kann." Vader sah den Jungen vor sich inständig an, doch dieser starrte nur entschlossen zurück. „Außerdem habe ich nicht die Zeit, mich mit Ihnen und Ihrer unfehlbaren Jedi-Moral herumzuschlagen. Der Zeitpunkt Ihres plötzlichen Sinneswandels ist also mehr als unglücklich gewählt."

Lukes Hände zitterten vor Zorn. Er wollte etwas unternehmen. Verdammt noch mal, er wollte doch nur helfen! Na gut, seine Definition der Hilfe unterschied sich weitestgehend von der imperialen, doch das Ziel war dasselbe, und Luke wusste, dass die Allianz allein nichts ausrichten konnten, doch das Imperium hatte die Technik und die Möglichkeiten dazu. Natürlich hatte er heute nur kleine Ausschnitte des Ganzen gesehen. Das Imperium hatte ihnen nur das gezeigt, was ihm nötig erschien. Doch dies war weiß Gott genug gewesen, ihn vom Ernst der Lage zu überzeugen. Er hatte nicht vor, einfach zuzusehen, wie die Vong die Menschheit auslöschten, während Rebellion und Imperium sich gegenseitig bekriegten! Dies hier ging sie alle an. Warum konnte das denn keiner begreifen? Hier ging es nicht um den Bürgerkrieg. Gegen die Vong hieß es: Kämpfe oder stirb! Widerstehe oder diene! Und er würde nicht dienen! Niemals!

„Nein, jetzt hört Ihr mir zu, Vader! Ich habe Euch gerade meine Hilfe angeboten! Ein Angebot, das ich sicherlich nicht wiederholen werde und Ihr maßt Euch an – nach all dem, was Ihr vorletztes Jahr getan habt, um mich in die Finger zu bekommen – mein Angebot abzutun, als sei es nichts. Das kaufe ich Euch nicht ab. Ich weiß nicht, warum Ihr das tut. Vielleicht bereitet es Euch einfach unglaubliche Freude, Menschen wie Schachfiguren nach Belieben zu benutzen. Ich weiß es nicht, aber nicht mit mir." Lukes Blick haftete auf der schwarzen Gestalt vor ihm wie der eines Raubtiers.

„Sie überschätzen sich, Skywalker. Wie Sie es immer zu tun pflegen."

Luke schüttelte den Kopf. „Warum tut Ihr das? Unsere Methoden sind unterschiedlich, aber - Doch verdammt noch mal unser Ziel ist dasselbe! Und Ihr könnt einen zusätzlichen Jedi jetzt besser benötigen denn je."

„Jedi? Eine etwas überzogene Darstellung Ihrerseits, Commander."

Vader atmete einmal tief durch und musterte den jungen Rebellen einmal mehr.

„Es muss Sie viel Überwindung gekostet haben, mich um meine Hilfe und mein Vertrauen zu bitten; habe ich Recht, Skywalker?" Luke antwortete nicht. „Es stellt sich nur eine Frage. Wissen Sie wirklich, worum es geht und was zu tun ist? Und wenn ja – wie unterschiedlich sind unsere Methoden? Zu unterschiedlich? Und werden Sie sich unterordnen können, Commander? Ich denke nicht. Meiner Meinung nach haben Sie ein Problem was Autoritäten betrifft."

Luke kontrollierte seinen Zorn. Er wusste, was Vader damit sagen wollte, und dass dieser ihn vorsätzlich provozierte.

„Das wusstet Ihr auch schon auf Bespin, Euer Lordschaft", erwiderte er knapp.

„Damals hatten wir Zeit."

„Ihr sagtet, ich solle Euch nur einen guten Grund nennen… wie wäre es damit: Die Galaxis, wie wir sie kennen, wird in knapp drei Monaten aufhören zu existieren – ob Ihr mir nun vertraut oder nicht. Ihr habt rein gar nichts zu verlieren."

Lord Vader schloss hinter seiner Maske kurz die Augen und atmete tief aus. Er hatte einmal den Fehler begannen und hatte Obi-Wan vertraut. Warum ihn ein zweites Mal bei Luke begehen? Er konnte sich jetzt keinen weiteren Fehler erlauben. Es standen zu viele Leben auf dem Spiel. Doch das war immer so gewesen und Menschenleben konnte man nicht gegeneinander abwägen. War es gerechtfertigt, einen Menschen zu töten, um Tausende zu retten? Eine Frage, die er sich schon vor langer Zeit hatte stellen müssen. Doch er hatte nie lange darüber nachgedacht. Jetzt gab es nur ein Ziel: Überleben. Luke hatte Recht.

Als Vader ihm damals angeboten hatte die Seiten zu wechseln, hatte der Sith sich damit auch auf die möglichen Konsequenzen eingelassen und jetzt konnte er Luke besser gebrauchen denn je. Aber würde der junge Jedi mit dem fertig werden, was er sehen würde? Die dunkle Seite verlangte vollkommenen Gehorsam und dafür war Luke noch nicht bereit. Er hob den Kopf des Commanders an und sah ihm tief in die blauen Augen, die den seinen so glichen. Ja, Luke war stark, viel stärker als er es angenommen und gehofft hatte. Er hatte zuviel erlebt und zuviel gelitten, um nicht die Stärke erlangt zu haben, die ihn nun unverkennlich durchströmte.

„Einverstanden, Commander Skywalker. Es ist an der Zeit, die Seiten zu wechseln."

TBC

**AN:** Ich bin furchtbar wenn ich Vader schreiben soll. Ich meine, ich LIEBE seinen Charakter, aber ihn zu schreiben ist eine vollkommen andere Sache. Ich hoffe, dass er nicht vollkommen out of character war Aber keine Angst, diese Story fokussiert auf Thrawn Reviews please!


	7. Die Weibchen sollten uns dankbar sein

**A/N:** Kapitel 5 muss wohl ziemlich schlecht gewesen sein, wenn ich dafür nicht mal eine Review bekommen habe…Naja jetzt wird's auf jeden Fall spannender. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 6 - Die Weibchen sollten uns dankbar sein**

Executor Sang Anor ging siegreich über die Steppe ihrer neuen Weidegründe. Die Menschen waren zahlreich und gute Nahrung für Sklaven. Eine Schande, dass sie das Imperium der Menschen nicht früher entdeckt hatten.

Seine Haut war gekennzeichnet von Narben, allen möglichen Deformitäten und jede Menge Tätowierungen. Und Sang Anor trug sie mit Stolz, denn sie zeigten, dass er der hochrangigste Yuuzhan Vong in dieser Galaxie war (nach dem Overlord der Yuuzhan Vong verstand sich).  
Oh ja, die Galaxis der Menschen würde wahrhaftig eine sehr gute Saat-Welt der Yuuzhan Vong abgeben.

Ein zweiter, weniger gepeinigt aussehender Yuuzhan Vong trat auf den Exekutor zu und verneigte sich tief.

„Steh' auf und sag', was du zu sagen hast."

Der junge Vong traute sich nicht, dem Exekutor in die Augen zu schauen, doch seine Haltung verriet Mut und Würde. „Exekutor", begann der Vong mit tiefer, sicherer Stimme. „Der Präfekt Ka'Pass ist soeben zurückgekehrt. Er sagt, dass die Menschen eine neue Allianz gebildet haben. Eine Allianz, um uns zu vernichten, mein Exekutor."

Doch Sang Anor lachte nur.

„Eine Allianz, um uns zu vernichten, sagst du? Nun gut, und wer ist der Anführer dieser neuen Menschenallianz? Hat Ka'Pass das auch gesagt?"

Nun schaute der junge Vong zum ersten Mal in ihrem Gespräch seinen Executor direkt an. „Ein Chiss namens Mith'raw'nuruodo, und ein Menschen-Weibchen namens Leia Organa. Man sagt, sie sei eine echte Prinzessin."

„Die Menschen lassen ihre Weibchen arbeiten? Regieren?" Sang Anor machte eine abstoßende Geste. „Wie ekelhaft. Die Weibchen sollten uns dankbar sein, dass wir sie aus dieser schadhaften Lage befreien – und da heißt es doch immer, dass die Menschen so sehr umeinander besorgt seien." Der Exekutor lachte kurz auf. „Besorgnis – Ein Prinzip, das ich niemals ganz verstanden habe… Doch da… Re'Fass ich glaube ich hatte gerade eine Eingebung…" Ein teuflisches Grinsen spiegelte sich auf Sang Anors Gesicht ab. „Sage Ka'Pass er soll mir die beiden bringen. Lebend, wenn möglich."

TBC

A/N: Bitte lasst mich wissen, was ihr von meiner Idee haltet. REVIEW!


	8. Schwache, hässliche Geschöpfe

**AN:** Danke für deine Review Michaela! Bist du Thrawn Fan?

**Kapitel 7 – Schwache, hässliche Geschöpfe**

Es war Nacht. Leia Organa ging langsam durch die Palastgärten, während ihre Gedanken immer wieder ihren Weg zurück an den Konferenztisch fanden. So viele Tote. Han, der Admiral und… ihr Vater. Noch immer tat es weh, sich der unumgänglichen Wahrheit ihrer Herkunft zu stellen.

Der sichelförmige Mond warf sein spärlich, bleiches Licht in die Dunkelheit, während dichte Wolken am Himmel aufzogen. Es fing an, zu regnen, und Leia ging schnellen Schrittes wieder auf den Palast zu, um nicht allzu nass zu werden. Die Datapads der Allianz dicht an ihren Oberkörper gepresst sah sie den Gleiter im dunklen Regenwetter nicht. Plötzlich bemerkte sie eine Gestalt, die sich von hinten näherte. _Wer war das?_ Ihre Schritte begannen sich zu beschleunigen und die Sohlen ihrer weißen Absatzschuhe patschten auf dem immer nasser werdenden Boden des Palastgartens. Als sie den Gleiter passiert hatte, blicke Leia über ihre Schulter und atmete tief aus. _Nichts. Sie wurde noch paranoid_.

Dann ließ sie von ihrem schnellen Gang ab. Ein verhängnisvoller Fehler. Eine weitere Gestalt schnellte hinter ihr hervor und packte sie von hinten, während die Shuttletür sich öffnete. Leia versuchte zu schreien, doch die Gestalt presste mit einer Hand ihren Mund zu. _Ich werde entführt!_ schoss es Leia schlagartig durch den Kopf. Sie hoffte, dass sie nur die Datapads wollte und warf sie provokativ auf den Boden, doch die Gestalt ließ nicht von ihr ab, sondern packte sie nur noch fester, drehte ihr den Arm nach hinten und stieß sie in den wartenden Gleiter. Der lederne Handschuh ihres Entführers klebte an ihren Lippen und Leia sah nur noch, wie eine zweite Gestalt ein Taschentuch mit einer Flüssigkeit präparierte und es ihr vor die Nase presste, dann – Filmriss.

§§§

Prinzessin Leia erwachte in einem dunklen, feuchten Raum. Die Wände waren schwarz. Kein Fenster, kein Licht. Sie lag am Boden, ihr weißes Kleid schmutzig und größtenteils zerrissen. Ihr war kalt. Der Boden war aus Stein, ebenso die die Wände. Ihr Kopf fühlte sich betäubt an und als sie versuchte, sich aufzurichten, bemerkte sie, dass sie es nicht konnte. Stählerne Ketten umklammerten ihre Hand- und Fußgelenke. Sie konnte sich zwar halbwegs aufrichten, doch war sie wie ein Sklave gekettet und konnte nur kniend auf dem Boden sitzen. Sie wusste nicht, ob es Tag oder Nacht war, Morgen oder Abend. Sie wusste nur, dass sie eine Gefangene in dieser Gruft war und gefesselt wie ein Tier.

Leia keuchte auf und allmählich gewöhnten sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit. Sie war nicht allein…

„Guten Morgen, Prinzessin."

Leia zuckte zusammen. Thrawn. Die präzise Stimme des Admirals dröhnte in ihren Ohren und die Ereignisse der vergangenen Stunden drangen wieder unangenehm in ihr Gedächtnis.

Sie blickte zu Thrawn hinüber. Seine Unterlippe war aufgeplatzt und seine Handgelenkte bluteten, wo sie von den Handschellen aufgescheuert waren.

„Man hat versucht mich…" Sie brach ab, als eine erneute Welle des Schmerzes durch sie fuhr.

„… Euch zu entführen, wie Recht Ihr habt, Prinzessin. Und wenn Ihr Euch umseht, werdet Ihr feststellen, dass dies den Yuuzhan Vong, trotz Eurer massiven Gegenwehr, sogar gelungen ist."

„Den Yuuzhan Vong?" fragte Leia aufgeregt und sah sich einmal mehr um. "Sind Sie sicher? Wo sind wir?"

Thrawn Gesichts blieb ausdruckslos. "Wie viel wisst Ihr noch von Eurer Entführung?"

Leias Augen blinzelten. "Warum fragen Sie das?"

"Weil ich weiß, wer meine Entführer sind." Leia sagte nichts. Man hatte den Chiss ganz schön zugerichtet. Vielleicht hatte das Betäubungsmittel bei seiner Spezies seine Wirkung versagt.

Die Tür öffnete sich und der Exekutor Sang Anor trat zusammen mit seinem Präfekten Ka'Pass ein. „Sind sie nicht hässlich?" Sang Anor grinste seinen Präfekten an. „Und so makellos wie wehrlose Babys. Man mag kaum glauben, dass sie auserwählt wurden, ihre Heimatgalaxie zu verteidigen. Fast schon Mitleid erregend."

Der Exekutor beäugte die Kreaturen vor sich. _Das hier waren doch keine Krieger! _Dann holte er aus und schlug Leia direkt ins Gesicht. Ihr Kopf schnellte mit einem Aufschrei nach hinten und ihre linke Wange brannte wie Feuer.

„Schwache, hässliche Geschöpfe." Er holte erneut aus, doch Thrawn unterbrach ihn, noch bevor er seinen Schlag beenden konnte.

„Was wollt ihr von uns?"

Der leere Blick des Exekutors richtete sich nun auf Thrawn. „Warum verweigerst du deinem Weibchen die Ehre, verschönert zu werden."

Thrawns Augen verengten sich. „Verschönert?" fragte er irritiert. „Eure Rasse empfindet körperliche Deformation als Verschönerung? Und Missbrauch als Ehre?"

Sang Anor lachte. „Wie ich sehe entsprechen alle Gerüchte über die Menschen der Wahrheit. Ihr seit Haustiere. Ihr mögt es, gestreichelt zu werden." Seine rechte Hand fuhr leicht über Leias Wange. „Gefällt dir das besser, Mensch?"

„Nimm deine Pfoten weg, du Bastard!" schrie Leia und spuckte den Exekutor provokativ an.

Dieser entzog ihr seine Hand. „Interessant. Keine Haustiere. Aber auch keine Krieger. Ich verstehe euch Menschen nicht."

Sein Blick streifte die beiden erneut. „Ich bin kein Mensch", zischte Thrawn zornig.

„Ach nein? Ihr seid ähnlich genug. Wie zwei verschiedene Hunderassen. Aber ihr seit dennoch alle Hunde." Sang Anor drückte seine Hand auf Thrawns Schulter und das rote Blut des Chiss floss langsam seinen rechten Arm hinunter. „Seht ihr. Sogar dasselbe rote Blut." Er nahm etwas davon zwischen zwei Finger und roch daran.

„Interessant. Findet Ihr nicht Präfekt?"

„Ja, mein Exekutor."

„Warum habt ihr uns hierher gebracht? Was wollt ihr von uns?" Leia suchte den Blick des Exekutors.

„Wir wollen gar nichts von euch. Wir wollen etwas von euren Regierungen."

„Wir sind also eure Geiseln?"

Sang Anor lachte erneut auf. „Nein, nicht unsere Geiseln. Ihr seid unsere Sklaven. Der Overlord hasst nichts so sehr, wie die Verschwendung von Ressourcen, und eure Arbeitskraft ist eine Ressource. Wir werden euch wertlose Menschen nicht in unseren Verließen durchfüttern! Nein. Ihr werdet in den Dilizium-Bergwerken zusammen mit den anderen Sklaven arbeiten. Solange bis eure Galaxis erobert wurde. Arbeitet gut und man wird euch füttern; arbeitet schlecht und man wird euch bestrafen."

Und einmal mehr erfüllte das unheilversprechende Lachen Sang Anors die Dunkelheit des Raumes.

TBC

Please Review!


	9. Das Dümmste was ich gehört habe

**Kapitel 8 – Das ist das Dümmste, was ich seit langer Zeit gehört habe**

Ionen-Fackeln waren das einzige, was die dunklen Gänge in Castle Bast erhellten. Das gesamte Schloss glich seinem Inhaber. Ein schwarzes oder doch sehr dunkles, altes Gemäuer, kombiniert mit modernster Technik. Insgesamt eher ausladend. Doch wie in jeder Zivilisation gab es auch hier wie immer jene, dessen ungewöhnliches Selbst sich in jenem Gemäuer wohler fühlte, als der Großteil ihrer Spezies dies tat.

„Uncle Dee!"

Darth Vader blieb abrupt stehen und fixierte ungläubig die Person vor ihm. „Jixton. Was tust du hier? Und wie hast du es geschafft, den Sicherheitsalarm zu umgehen?"

„Aber Uncle Dee, freust du dich denn gar nicht mich zu sehen?"

Vader öffnete die Tür seines Büros und deutete Wenga ihm zu folgen. „Lass den Unfug Jixton, und beantworte meine Frage: Was tust du hier? Ich hatte dich nicht bestellt."

„Na, aber einer muss doch meinen Lieblingsonkel besuchen. Und seien wir doch mal ehrlich, ohne mich wäre dein Leben um einiges…"

„…ruhiger?" schlug die dunkle Gestallt vor ihm vor.

„Na ja, das war jetzt nicht das Wort, nach dem ich gesucht habe, aber wie du meinst."

„Jix, übertreib es ja nicht." Jixton Wenga kannte seinen „Onkel" jetzt lange genug, um zu wissen, wann er den Bogen überspannt hatte und hob versöhnend die Hände.

„Okay, okay, schon kapiert. Also warum bin ich hier? Vielleicht weil ein gewisser Captain Voss Pack der imperialen Sternenflotte heute Mittag den leisen Verdacht geäußert hat, dass Großadmiral Thrawn mit der Allianz sympathisiert und möglicherweise übergelaufen sei."

„Übergelaufen? Das ist das Dümmste, was ich seit langer Zeit gehört habe."

„Das habe ich ihm auch gesagt." Wenga strahlte über das ganze Gesicht, und einmal mehr fragte sich der dunkle Lord, warum er sich eigentlich mich Jixton Wenga abgab. Der Corellianer machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Aber seit jenem Tag, an dem Jixton ihm sein Leben gerettet hatte, war dieser nicht nur sein Undercover-Agent, sondern auch zu einer Art Vertrautem geworden. Und genau das war das Problem: Jixton war sich seiner Rolle bewusst.

„Und wie kommt Captain Pack auf eine so despektierliche Beschuldigung?"

Wenga warf sich in den Ledersessel neben ihm. „Anscheinend ist der Admiral seit gestern Nacht verschwunden. Ich habe die Überwachungsaufzeichnungen der _Schimäre_ und des Palastes selbst überprüft. Es ist, als hätte er sich in Luft aufgelöst. Prinzessin Leia Organa ist ebenfalls verschwunden."

TBC

**A/N:** Don't forget to review!


	10. Ein unmoralisches Angebot

**Kapitel 9 – Ein unmoralisches Angebot**

Thrawn glaubte, gegen eine Wand gelaufen zu sein, als sie die Oberfläche des Planeten erreicht hatten. Es war windstill und die drückende, staubige Luft raubte ihm beinahe den Atem – ebenso die unbeschreibliche Hitze. Es musste an die fünfzig Grad heiß sein. Hastig legte er seine linke Hand schützend über die roten Augen. Die Vibro-Lanze eines der Wärter stieß ihm in den Rücken und die zwei Gefangenen gingen langsam in Richtung Bergwerk. Die flirrende Hitze raubte dem Admiral jeden Atem, doch Leia schien es bereits jetzt wesentlich schlechter zu ergehen als dem Chiss und er konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, als sie kurz vor dem Eingang zu taumeln begann. Die Entführung, der Kampf, die Haft und diese höllische Hitze, kombiniert mit dem Wissen, nicht lange ausruhen zu können, bevor sie mit dem Abbau beginnen mussten, war einfach zu viel für den zierlichen Körper der Prinzessin.

Leia erspähte als erstes das Innere der Mine und sah die Sklaven arbeiten; sah, wie sie große Schlitten gefüllt mit Steinen hinter sich herzogen. Die Sklaven waren schon fast unterernährt; ihre Haut hing schlaff an ihren Körpern. Es waren überwiegend Männer, auch wenn sie gelegentlich mal eine Frau unter ihnen erblickte. Und sie arbeiteten in einem kollektiven Schweigen; die einzigen Geräusche waren verteiltes Stöhnen, als sie die Steine über den unebenen Boden zogen und die Schreie der Wärter, die die Arbeit überwachten.

„Man möchte glauben, man sei auf Kessel."

Leia sah ihren Begleiter an. „Sagen Sie das nur so oder sprechen Sie aus Erfahrung?" fragte sie dann.

Die Wache deutete auf ein paar veraltete Spitzhacken. „Sieht so aus als würde man uns keine Lasertechnik anvertrauen", zischte Thrawn als er ihr eine der Hacken überreichte. „Ich war schon mal auf Kessel. Aber unter anderen Bedingungen."

Leia riss ihm angewidert das Gerät aus der Hand. „Dann haben Sie ja jetzt genug Zeit, die imperiale Minenarbeit für Strafgefangene noch einmal zu überdenken, Admiral. Ich habe gehört, ein Perspektivenwechsel kann wahre Wunder bewirken."

Die beiden stiegen in einen ihnen zugewiesenen Wagen, welcher sie tief unter die Erde beförderte.

„Glaubt mir, im Vergleich zu dieser Mine ist Kessel ein Hotel."

Die zwei Neuankömmlinge wurden von den übrigen Sklaven neugierig beäugt. Besonders Leia schien ihre Blicke gefangen zu halten, da viele Männer seit Jahren keine junge Menschenfrau mehr zu Gesicht bekommen zu haben schienen. Bereits nach einigen Metern rief eine Stimme „_Espensi__ na gotga ta chura!_" Einige Männer lachten auf und warfen der Prinzessin vielsagende Blicke zu. Thrawn blieb stehen und drehte sich zu der Stimme um, dann ließ er Leia ein wenig perplex allein zurück und ging auf einen fettleibigen kleinen Menschen zu. "_Te haka na chura wa hoki",_ erklärte er in einem Tonfall, kälter als der Weltraum. "_Ta fissa!_" Damit ging er zu Leia zurück, griff nach ihrer Hand und zog sie grob hinter sich her.

"Ihr bleibt bei mir!" befahl er schroff.

"Wie bitte, was? Das können Sie doch nicht einfach machen." Leia zerrte an ihrer Hand.

"Und ob ich das kann. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Imperator sehr beeindruckt wäre, sollte ich Euch hier durch die Hand eines Kleinkriminellen oder Perversen verlieren. Also, zu Eurem eigenen Schutz Prinzessin, bleibt an meiner Seite!"

Leia schaute sich noch einmal verstört zu dem Mann um. "Was hat er gesagt?" fragte sie dann leicht verängstigt.

"Verzeiht, wenn ich mich weigere, eine wortwörtliche Übersetzung zu liefern, aber er schien Euch ein eher _unmoralisches Angebot_ zu unterbreiten."

"_Was!_ Und was haben _Sie_ gesagt?" Leia wartete geduldig auf eine Antwort, doch diese blieb aus. Einer der Vong-Soldaten stieß sie grob in ihre Arbeitsecke.

"Euch wird das Reden schon noch vergehen, Menschen! Arbeitet! Bis Sonnenuntergang ist es noch lang!"

§§§

Leia war zu erschöpft, um zu reden, zu denken oder _irgendetwas_ zu tun. Alle ihre Glieder schmerzten und ihre Hände waren aufgerissen, als sie am Abend zurück in ihr neues _Quartier_ im Sklavenlager gebracht wurden.

Der Yuuzhan Vong stieß die Neulinge grob hinein und ein zweiter warf zwei Schalen voll mit unappetitlich aussehender Nahrung auf den Tisch. Wortlos verließen sie die Zelle.

Leia warf sich auf einen der Stühle und inspizierte ihre Umgebung. Zwei Räume, ein Waschraum und ein Schlafzimmer mit Esstisch und Hochbett, alles in grau gehalten.

„Mir ist schlecht", erklärte sie kurz und blickte starr auf den Becher vor ihr.

Thrawn, welcher kurz zuvor im Waschraum verschwunden war, kam nun mit einem Glas Wasser zurück. „Trinkt das. Ihr habt heute zu viel Wasser verloren."

Dankbar griff sie danach und trank es mit zwei langen Zügen aus. Ihre Hände zitterten und Thrawn probierte vorsichtig einen Bissen ihres Abendessens.

„Wie können Sie das Zeug nur essen? Alleine beim Anblick wird mir schlecht!"

Thrawn sah sie über den Tisch hinweg an. „Wir werden nichts Anderes bekommen, Prinzessin. Das Essen mag Euch _vielleicht_ töten. Wenn Ihr es jedoch nicht esst, tötet es Euch _bestimmt_. Und Ihr benötigt diese Nahrung mehr als ich. Also schaut nicht hin und esst es." Er hatte Recht. Wenn dieses Zeug jedoch nur halb so schlecht schmeckte, wie es aussah, dann würde sie es nicht hinunter bekommen, ganz bestimmt nicht.

Nachdem sie Bissen für Bissen den Brei herunter geschlungen hatte, richtete sie ihren Blick auf das Bett. „Oben oder unten?"

Thrawn hob fragend eine Augenbraue. „Ich liege lieber oben", erklärte er dann erschöpft. Leia grinste. „Tun das nicht alle Männer?"

Auf seinen Wangen zeichnete sich ein weiches lila ab. „Das ist jetzt vielleicht etwas falsch herausgekommen… Aber Ihr könnt auch gerne _im Hochbett_ oben liegen."

Es tat wirklich gut zu sehen, dass auch ein imperialer Offizier rot werden konnte. Es machte ihn in Leias Augen um einiges menschlicher. Sie griente ihn erneut an.

„Gut Admiral, denn Prinzessinnen liegen _immer_ oben. Wussten Sie das nicht?"

Leia dachte, dass er es darauf beruhen lassen würde, doch nach einer kurzen Pause zeichnete sich der Hauch eines frechen Grinsens auf seinen kantigen Zügen ab. „Ich… hatte leider noch nicht das Vergnügen." Nun war es Leia, welcher die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg.

„Aha. Na ja, man lernt halt nie aus." Sie befreite einen nicht existenten Frosch aus ihrem Hals und zeigte Richtung _Notausgang-„Waschraum"_. „Ich… äh… ziehe mich dann besser um."

TBC

Please Review!

Why Am I feeling so happy tonight? wink


	11. Die Entscheidung des Oberkommandos

**Kapitel 10 – Die Entscheidung des Vereinten Oberkommandos**

_„Menschen. Ich, Sang Anor, Executor der Yuuzhan Vong,__ habe den Befehl Euch mitzuteilen, dass der Overlord, der alleinige Herrscher über die unantastbare Macht der Vong, Kommandant der größten existierenden Streitmacht der Galaxis, nicht gewillt ist, den Yuuzhan Vong__ im Intellekt beinahe ebenbürtige Wesen zu dulden. Die Wesen dieser Galaxis sind keine Krieger und somit bestimmt, nichts weiter als Sklaven der Herrlichkeit der Yuuzhan Vong__ zu werden. Eure „Maschinen" sind nur die perversen Ausdrücke kindlichen Schaffens und sind unseren Korallenschiffen weit unterlegen. Nichtsdestotrotz zeugen sie von einer Innovationsfähigkeit, welche Sklaven nicht erlangen sollten und stellen somit eine Gefahr für die Yuuzhan Vong __dar. Macht Euch also für die Vernichtung Eurer Rasse bereit. Widerstand ist zwecklos. _

_Der Overlord hat bereits eine weitere, vielversprechende Galaxis für die Weidegründe der Vong entdeckt und will keine unnötigen Ressourcen bei der Vernichtung des Menschlichen Imperiums verlieren. Deshalb haben wir uns eine Eurer zahlreichen Schwächen bedient und haben Eure Anführer, Mith'raw'nuruodo und Leia Organa,__ in unsere Gewalt gebracht. Man sagt Ihr tötet die Euren nicht, Ihr empfindet Mitleid für sie. Dann zeigt jetzt auch für Eure Anführer Mitleid, denn wir werden nicht zögern die Euren zu töten, zu benutzen und zu schänden. Wir werden Ihnen ihre Hoffnung, ihren Stolz und ihre Freiheit nehmen… all das, was nach menschlichen Standards das Leben lebenswert und sinnvoll macht – das heißt, wenn Ihr unnötigen Widerstand leistet."_

Der Imperator saß bewegungslos in seinem Thron und Darth Vader konnte sich des Gefühls nicht erwehren, dass der Kaiser ein wenig beleidigt wirkte. Nicht dass er, Darth Vader, sich beschweren würde, dass die Vong ihm keine allzu große Beachtung schenkten, ganz im Gegenteil – Doch den Imperator, den Herrscher dieser Galaxis und des Galaktischen Imperiums, bei der Kräfteverteilung so vollkommen zu vergessen war… gefährlich.

„Lord Vader", sprach der Kaiser leise, „Ich will den Kopf dieses Overlords – Ich will, dass diese _Yuuzhan Vong_ sich wünschten, niemals von dieser Galaxis erfahren zu haben!"

Kraftvoller als man es von einem Mann seines Alters hätte vermuten können, schwang sich der Imperator aus seinem Thron. „Ich gebe Euch hiermit volle Verfügungsgewalt über die Mittel des Imperiums, Lord Vader. Mir soll jedes Mittel Recht sein, diese Wesen zur Strecke zu bringen! Nur tilgt diese Kreaturen vom Antlitz der Galaxis!"

Lord Vader verbeugte sich leicht vor seinem Meister. „Natürlich, mein Imperator. Wie Ihr wünscht. Es wurden bereits alle möglichen Gegenmaßnahmen in Bewegung gesetzt."

„Gut. Was sagt die Rebellen-Allianz zum neusten Schachzug unserer außerirdischen Freunde?"

„Es hätte zu keinem besseren Zeitpunkt stattfinden können, mein Gebieter. Waren die Rebellen erst noch unsicher was die Angliederung ihrer Truppen betraf, so waren die Entführung der Prinzessin und die Holovidnachricht des Vong Exekutors Grund genug für sie, unsere Bedingungen endgültig zu akzeptieren."

Der Imperator nickte. „Und was ist mit Graßadmiral Thrawn? Ich würde ihn äußerst ungern verlieren."

„Das Vereinte Oberkommando hat eine gemeinsame Rettungsaktion geplant. General Solo hat sich freiwillig gemeldet."

Der Imperator lachte humorlos auf. „Was für eine Überraschung. Und wer ist unser Mann?"

Darth Vader zögerte, bisher hatte er Jixtons Existenz vor dem Imperator geheim halten können, doch der schien bei Weitem die beste Wahl zu sein. _Außerdem galt es nun auch noch eine weitere Person zu berücksichtigen… _

„Ich habe einen von meinen Agenten dafür vorgesehen, mein Imperator. Jixton Wenga. Er wird uns nicht enttäuschen."

§§§

„Entschuldigen Sie?"

Der Rebell schüttelte den Kopf, kaum dass sein Gegenüber seine Frage hatte aussprechen können. Hastig und mit den Gedanken anscheinend vollkommen woanders, stürmte er dann um die Kurve in einen der Hauptkorridore, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihm her.

„Na super", knurrte Jixton grimmig und machte eine 180°-Drehung, um nach einem Alternativopfer Ausschau zu halten. Dabei korrigierte er hastig den Sitz seiner Allianz-Uniform. Jixton schüttelte den Kopf. Er bei den Rebellen. Sein „Onkel" musste seinen Sternenflotten-Offizier wirklich dringend benötigen. Es war zwar eine gemeinsame Rettungsaktion, doch die Allianz hatte darauf bestanden, Jixtons imperialen Hintergrund zu verschweigen und so hatte Jix sich in der Raumfähre von Imperial City nach Hapan umgezogen und die ganze Zeit über „seinen" Lebenslauf studiert. Ihm brummte selbst jetzt noch der Schädel.

Jixton schaute sich suchend im Hangar um.

_War das der berühmt-berüchtigte Millennium_ _Falke? _Jixton ging auf den alten corellianischen Frachter zu und riskierte einen ersten Blick.

„Kann ich was für Sie tun?"

Die Stimme erschallte urplötzlich hinter ihm, und der Angesprochene wirbelte herum und zauberte schnell sein unschuldigstes Lächeln auf die Lippen. Vor ihm stand ein breitschultriger Mann in den mittleren Jahren. Er hatte braunes Haar, war hoch gewachsen und trug ein weißes Hemd mit einer blauen Hose. Obwohl der Mann vor Jixton die Dreißig inzwischen bereits überschritten hatte, wirkte er durch seinen durchtrainierten Körper weiterhin jungenhaft. Allein sein ernstes Gesicht und die wissenden Augen sprachen von Alter.

"General Solo?"

„Ja?"

„Mein Name ist Jixton Wenga." Jix reichte Solo die Hand, und dieser ergriff sie zögerlich.

„Ich wurde Ihnen als neuer Copilot zugeteilt."

„Ach ja? Aber ich habe bereits einen Copiloten. Einen verdammt guten Copiloten!"

Jixton konnte spüren, wie Solo ihn misstrauisch taxierte, auch wenn er dem General nicht in die Augen sah. „Was soll ich dazu sagen? Neues Oberkommando, neue Befehle. Ich habe mich bestimmt nicht um diese Selbstmordmission gerissen – Na ja… und das Imperium hatte wohl seine Bedenken was den Wookie anging."

Han schien von Jix' Erklärung nicht begeistert zu sein. „Und was ist mit Chewbacca?"

„Ihrem Copiloten wurden bereits andere Aufgaben zugeteilt. Es tut mir leid, Sir."

Han schnaubte. "Ja, mir auch." _Der Tag wurde ja immer besser… _

„Kennen Sie sich überhaupt mit dem Falken aus? Oder mit corellianischen Frachtern im Allgemeinen?"

Jixton folgte Han ins Innere des Schiffes und sah sich einem geordneten Chaos gegenüber.

„Ich weiß das, was in den Akten steht, Sir." Jixton hob einen der vielen Hydroschraubenschlüssel vom Boden auf und legte ihn vorsichtig zur Seite. „Oh je… Sieht das hier immer so aus?" zischte Jix vor sich hin, doch sein Kommentar blieb nicht unbemerkt.

„Wenn meine Ordnung Sie stört, können Sie meinetwegen gerne gehen, Commander. Ich brauche ohnehin keinen neuen Copiloten!"

Han machte sich für seinen Abgang bereit, doch Jixton hielt ihn zurück. „Verdammt Mann! Warten Sie doch!"

Han blieb an der Cockpittür stehen und funkelte sein Gegenüber an.

„Ich weiß, wie viel Ihnen an der Prinzessin liegt, Solo, und ich weiß, dass Sie mit der Entscheidung des Vereinten Oberkommandos nicht zufrieden sind, aber geben Sie mir doch zumindest eine Chance, bevor Sie meine Hilfe ablehnen. Sie kennen mich doch gar nicht!"

Han blicke zu seinen Stiefeln hinunter und dann wieder zu Jix.

„Sie sind Corellianer, hab' ich Recht?" Jixton nickte.

„Na ja, dann sollen Sie Ihre Chance haben." Han streckte erneut seine Hand aus und diesmal meinte er es ehrlich. „General Solo – Am Besten du sagst einfach Han zu mir. Dieser ganze Militär-Krams hängt mir sowieso zum Hals raus."

Jixton grinste und ergriff freudig Solos Hand. „Jix. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen."

TBC

Review!


	12. Eine corellianische Rettungsaktion

**Kapitel 11 – ****Eine corellianische Rettungsaktion**

_Wenige Tage darauf…_

„Was tun Sie da?" fragte Leia entsetzt, als sie sah, dass Thrawn einige seiner Kristalle in ihren Karren warf.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass die Yuuzhan Vong darauf Rücksicht nehmen werden, dass Ihr eine Frau seid, wenn Ihr Eurer Abbaupensum nicht schaffen solltet."

Leia schaute auf ihren Karren, dann auf den des Admirals. „Ich… Danke."

Es war beschämend und Leia fühlte sich elender als je zuvor. Jeder Tag schien schlimmer zu sein als der zuvor und die Zeit im Bergwerk wollte einfach kein Ende nehmen. Ihre Glieder schmerzten und die Hitze war so erdrückend wie am ersten Tag. Das Shirt, welches Leias Kleid nach nur zwei Tagen bereits hatte ersetzen müssen, war nass und klebrig und der Schweiß floss immer wieder brennend in ihre Augen. Und zu allem Überfluss war sie jetzt auch noch auf die Hilfe eines Anderen angewiesen! Sie schlug nach einem der immer summenden Insekten. _Was für ein beschissener Planet! _Leia fühlte sich, als könne sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen.

„Glauben Sie, wir kommen hier jemals wieder raus?"

Thrawn hielt in seiner Arbeit inne und sah sie besorgt an. „Natürlich."

Leia schaute sich vorsichtig nach den Wachen um. Gespräche unter Sklaven wurden für gewöhnlich mit der Peitsche bestraft.

„Das hier ist die Hölle." Sie fuhr sich mit der Handfläche über die Stirn. „Ich glaube, ich stehe das nicht mehr allzu lange durch."

Thrawn konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Steinwand vor ihm und schlug erneut auf das Erz ein. „Es gibt Schlimmeres. Ihr seit schließlich nicht allein." In den letzten Tagen und Abenden hatte Leia den Großadmiral besser kennen gelernt und glaubte nun, erkennen zu können, dass mehr hinter dieser Äußerung steckte, als es zunächst den Anschein erweckte.

„Waren Sie schon mal allein, Admiral?"

Thrawn atmete tief aus, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und sah die Prinzessin durchdringend an. „Ihr habt eine gute Beobachtungsgabe, Prinzessin." Er griff nach ihrem Wasservorrat, trank einen Schluck und reichte die Flasche dann an Leia weiter. „Ja, ich war schon mal allein. Ich war allein für sieben Jahre, zwei Monate und dreizehn Tage. Die längsten sieben Jahre meines Lebens."

Leia starrte den Imperialen entsetzt an. _Sieben Jahre!_

„Manchmal dachte ich, es wäre besser zu sterben… Das Imperium hat mir das Leben gerettet. In mehrerer Hinsicht." Es war schwer vorstellbar, dass das Imperium jemals _irgendwen_ gerettet hatte. Einen Nichtmenschen umso weniger.

Er schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln, als er erkannte, was ihr durch den Kopf ging.

„Es passieren merkwürdigere Dinge in dieser Galaxis." Er schaute sich um und lächelte Leia dann offen an. „Wir kommen hier raus, Prinzessin. Ganz sicher. Ich glaube sogar, dass… Autsch!"

Thrawn verzog das Gesicht.

„Admiral?" Leia schaute ihr Gegenüber besorgt an. „Stimmt etwas nicht?"

„Es ist nichts. Nur ein Mückenstich", erklärte er und rieb seinen Rücken, um so den Schmerz zu lindern. „Diese verdammten Viecher sind einfach überall."

„Lassen Sie mich mal sehen", antwortete die Prinzessin und schob sein Hemd nach oben. „Das sieht böse aus", erklärte sie nach einem prüfenden Blick und schaute dann wieder zu ihm hoch. „Wir sollten es auswaschen. Das Vieh hat sie gebissen, nicht gestochen."

„Es ist nur ein Mückenstich", protestierte er.

_Typisch Mann… _Leia grinste. „Das muss aber eine große Mücke gewesen sein", kommentierte sie ironisch. „Wie auch immer, Admiral, bei diesem Klima hier sollten Sie zumindest vermeiden, dass es sich infiziert."

Widerwillig nickte er. „Wie Ihr meint… Aber ich habe schon Schlimmeres überlebt."

Sie griff nach ihrer Feldflasche, bedeutete ihm, sich auf einen der nahe gelegenen Steine zu setzten und hockte sich dann hinter ihn. „Zeigen Sie mal her." Gehorsam hob der Chiss sein Hemd an und ließ Leia vorsichtig die geschwollene Stelle auswaschen, wobei sein Blick die gesamte Zeit über auf den Boden gerichtet war. Keiner von beiden sprach auch nur ein Wort.

Leia fuhr einmal mehr über seinen Rücken und betrachtete dann ihren Patienten. _Er war ziemlich durchtrainiert… _Leia spürte wie sich ihre Wangen leicht rot färbten und räusperte sich schnell. „So", sagte sie dann. „Das war's. Infektion ausgeschlossen."

Thrawn stand auf und sah ihr fragend in die Augen. „Lernen alle Prinzessinnen Erste Hilfe?", Dann warf er schnell einen Blick nach hinten, um erneut nach den Wachen Ausschau zu halten, welche sie bis jetzt noch nicht in ihrem Versteck entdeckt zu haben schienen.

Leia lachte. „Nein, Admiral, das hier haben Sie alleine dem Allgemeinen Überlebenstraining der Rebellen Allianz zu verdanken", erklärte sie kokett, wobei sie ihr Gegenüber nicht aus den Augen ließ.

„Wie dem auch sei…", entgegnete Thrawn mit einem charmanten Lächeln und führte dann ihre Hand zu seinem Mund. „Danke… Prinzessin."

§§§

Jix war auf dem Weg zum Falken. Mit dem Oberkommando hatte er schon gesprochen und sie hatten den Plan seines „Onkels" auch bereits abgesegnet. Doch wie sollte er Han erklären, von wem er diese Informationen erhalten hatte?

Vor wenigen Stunden hatte sich Vader bei ihm gemeldet und verlangt, dass er und Solo sofort nach Okaron fliegen sollten. Anscheinend hatte der imperiale Geheimdienst Sang Anors Schiff am Rande der Unbekannten Regionen ausfindig machen können. Vaders Leute hatten sogar eine topografische Karte des Planeten anfertigen lassen, auf welcher ein Delizium- Bergwerk verzeichnet war. Wenn Thrawn und die Prinzessin sich wirklich auf diesem Planeten aufhielten, würden sie dort sein. Soviel stand fest.

…

„Und du bist dir wirklich sicher, dass deine Quelle weiß, wovon sie spricht, ja?" Han starrte immer noch ungläubig auf die Koordinaten. „Denn wenn nicht, sitzen wir zwei ganz schön in der Klemme."

„Hör' auf zu jammern, Solo und mach' _einmal_ das, was man dir sagt, ja? Es geht hier schließlich um das Leben deiner Prinzessin, schon vergessen? Außerdem haben wir keinen anderen Hinweis. Was hast du also schon zu verlieren?"

Han knurrte etwas Unverständliches vor sich hin, gab aber nach.

Jixton Wenga warf sich in den Copilotensitz und musterte Han eingehend.

„Und? Wie weit ist es bis zum Planeten Okaron, General?"

„Circa acht Stunden im Hyperraum, würde ich sagen." Han überprüfte einige Computerangaben und berechnete ihren Kurs. „Na dann mal los."

Das Erste, was Han Solo im Orbit des Planten sah, war ein riesiges Korallenmutterschiff.

„Verdammt noch mal!"

Jixton pfiff beeindruckt. „Wow! Was für ein Schiff… Wahrscheinlich Sang Anors Flaggschiff – Wenn die Vong so etwas überhaupt kennen. Hmm… Ich würde sagen, wir sollten den Planeten besser von der Rückseite aus anfliegen, bevor ihre Sensoren uns entdecken. Das verschafft uns einen taktischen Vorteil."

Han nickte. „Ganz meine Meinung."

Als der Falke in den Orbit eintrat und kurz darauf auf dem sandigen Wüstenboden auftraf, betraten Han und Jix zum ersten Mal das Terrain der Yuuzhan Vong.

„Hier." Jix reichte Han eine zusätzliche, mit Wasser gefüllte, Feldflasche. „Die wirst du brauchen… Mensch ist das eine Hitze hier!"

Nach einem kurzen Fußmarsch, immer der Karte folgend, welche Vader Jix hatte zukommen lassen, hörten sie plötzlich ein Geräusch.

„Späher! In Deckung!" schrie Han, deutete auf die schnell näher kommenden Gebilde am Horizont, und hastete mit Jix zusammen hinter einen Erdwall, als die Späher auch schon das Feuer eröffneten.

„Wie konnten die uns so schnell finden?" schrie Han entsetzt und feuerte ein paar hilflose Salven mit seinem Blaster gen Himmel.

„Für mich sieht das so aus, als hätten sie mit unserem Besuch gerechnet!"

„Was willst Du damit sagen, Jix? Das wir einen Spion im Oberkommando haben? Einen Vong?"

Doch noch bevor Jix antworten konnte, schlug eine Energieentladung dicht neben ihnen ein. Viel zu dicht.

„Verdammt! Wir sind ein ideales Ziel in Mitten dieser beschissenen Wüste!" Han feuerte erneut auf die Späher.

Plötzlich stand Jix auf. „Das hat doch keinen Sinn Han! Wir sollten uns ergeben."

Han starrte Jix ungläubig an. „Ergeben? Bist du denn von allen guten Geistern verlassen?"

„Tot wirst du deiner Prinzessin auf jeden Fall nicht besonders viel nützen. Außerdem habe ich so ein Gefühl, als ob uns unsere Freunde hier einen langen Fußmarsch ersparen könnten", entgegnete Jixton, als er seine Waffe zum Zeichen der Kapitulation hoch hielt, doch Solo zögerte immer noch. „Vertrau mir, Han!" Langsam hob Han die Waffe über den Kopf.

Die Späher hatten inzwischen das Feuer eingestellt und waren in unmittelbarer Nähe gelandet. Mehrere Yuuzhan Vong stürmten, mit Waffen im Anschlag, auf sie zu, nahmen ihnen ihre Blaster ab, fesselte sie und führten sie ab. Dann wurden die zwei Corellianer in einen Frachter gestoßen. „Tolle Rettungsaktion, Jix! Und wer rettet jetzt uns?" Kurz darauf hob das Schiff ab.

TBC

Reviews, please!


	13. Äpfel und andere Probleme

**Kapitel 12 – Äpfel und andere Probleme **

(NC-17 Warnung! Hiermit möchte der Autor Kinder und Jugendlich unter 18 Jahre höflichst bitten diese Seite umgehend zu verlassen.)

Leia hatte ihr _Abendbrot_ schon hinter sich als die Yuuzhan Vong nun auch Thrawn in ihr gemeinsames Quartier _begleiteten_. Nachdem die Tür sich wieder hinter dem Chiss geschlossen hatte, ging er zu Leia hinüber und legte ihr einen perfekten, roten Apfel auf den Tisch. Leia sah den Großadmiral verwirrt an. „Wo haben Sie den her?"

Er brachte einen zweiten Apfel zum Vorschein und biss kraftvoll hinein.

„Das spielt keine Rolle… Wollt Ihr ihn denn nicht?" Leia blickte auf den Apfel vor ihr. Und ob sie ihn wollte, er war das Beste was sie in den letzten eineinhalb Wochen auch nur zu sehen bekommen hatte! Doch sie war einfach zu stur und blickte den Admiral weiterhin entschlossen an. „Nur, wenn ich weiß, wo diese Äpfel herkommen!"

„Einer der Sklaven hat sie mir überlassen."

„_Überlassen_? Ich glaube, ich verstehe Sie nicht ganz. Dieser Sklave hat Ihnen _seine _Äpfel _überlassen_?" Die Anklage in Leias Worten war offenkundig. „Ich nehme nicht an, dass Sie ihn, sagen wir, ein wenig _ermutigt _haben, sie Ihnen zu _überlassen_?" fragte sie trocken.

„Was macht es für einen Unterschied? Er tat, was ich wollte."

„Sie haben ihn erpresst." Leia schob den Apfel von sich. „Nein, Ich will ihn nicht, Admiral. Der Sklave hatte genauso viel Hunger wie Sie oder ich. Sie waren nicht fair."

Thrawn entließ vor Unglauben hörbar die Luft aus seinen Lungen. „Bitte verschont mich mit Euren verschrobenen Moralvorstellungen, Prinzessin! Wenn es jedoch Euer Gewissen beruhigt, der Sklave hat die Äpfel durch ebenso unfaire Geschäfte erworben wie ich. Das Leben ist unfair."

„Natürlich ist es das!" bellte Leia. „Und zwar solange Männer wie Sie diese Methoden benutzen, um sich durchzusetzen!"

Thrawn warf ihr einen abwertenden Blick zu und warf dann die Überreste seines Apfels in den Mülleimer neben dem Tisch. „Bitte! Das hier geht doch nicht um den Apfel."

„Richtig! Es geht ums Prinzip! In den letzten Tagen dachte ich, Sie besser kennen gelernt zu haben. Ich dachte, dass ich meine Vorurteile überwinden könnte, doch hier stehen Sie und frönen sich im Wissen um das Elend anderer!"

Thrawn schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und griff nach ihrem Apfel.

„Gut, dann nicht." Er biss genussvoll hinein und Leia öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, überlegte es sich dann jedoch und schwieg ihr Gegenüber mit zusammengepressten Lippen beschuldigend an. „Was denn? Da ich ja sowieso böse bis ins Mark bin, Prinzessin, habt Ihr doch sicher nichts anderes von mir erwartet."

§§§

„Los mitkommen. Der Exekutor will euch sehen."

Die Wachen schoben Jix und Han grob vor sich her. Es war dunkel in den Stollen Okarons und Hans Gesicht war durch die Folter immer noch geschwollen, so dass er nur halb mitbekam, was wirklich um ihn herum geschah.

Die zwei wurden in einen großen Saal gebracht, in dessen Mitte Sang Anor thronte. Er lachte.

„Kniet nieder vor dem Exekutor, ihr Würmer!"

Jix folgte widerstrebend der Aufforderung, während Han durch einen Schlag in die Kniekehlen auf den Boden befördert wurde.

„Wo sind die Prinzessin und der Großadmiral!"

Sang Anor kam von seinem Kommandosessel hinunter. „Du bist nicht in der Position, Fragen zu stellen, Mensch!" Eine der Wachen schlug Han direkt ins Gesicht und der Corellianer spuckte keuchend sein Blut auf den Boden.

„Sagt mir, wer hat euch geschickt? Woher wusstet ihr, wo sich mein Mutterschiff aufhielt?"

„Verreck'!" Der Yuuzhan Vong holte zum zweiten Schlag aus, doch der Exekutor stoppte ihn, griff nach seiner Waffe und richtete sie auf Jix. „Sag es mir, oder dein Freund ist des Todes!"

Han grinste. „Wollt ihr Euch nicht mal was Neues einfallen lassen, Exekutor? Ich meine…" Ein Schuss zerriss die Stille und Jix ging zu Boden. Er war tot.

„Nein! Du beschissenes Arschloch!" Han versuchte sich aus dem Griff der Yuuzhan Vong Wachen zu befreien, war jedoch erfolglos.

„Ich wollte dir nur zeigen, dass die Yuuzhan Vong niemals bluffen, Mensch. Denn wir sind stark. Dein Partner war es nicht. Genauso wenig wie deine Freude."

„Was!" _Sollte das etwa heißen, dass Leia und Thrawn bereits tot waren?_ Die Wache schlug Han ein zweites Mal.

„Und nun Solo, wirst du meine Frage beantworten."

§§§

Leia lag noch lange wach in ihrem Bett. Sie hatte sich heute Abend wie ein kleines Kind angestellt. Eigentlich war sie weniger auf Thrawn sauer gewesen, als auf die gesamte Situation, in der sie sich befanden. Nur war er der einzige Blitzableiter in Reichweite gewesen.

Leia kletterte aus ihrem Bett, ging in den Waschraum, füllte sich ein Glas mit Wasser und setzte sich dann an den Tisch gegenüber ihrem Bett.

Sie war unfair gewesen. Ob sie es sich nun eingestehen wollte oder nicht, Thrawn hatte ihr in der letzten Woche mehr als nur einen Gefallen getan.

Sie betrachtete die schlafende Gestalt vor sich. _Wenn er schlief sah er eigentlich ganz nett aus… _Leia schüttelte den Kopf. _Wo bitte schön war das denn jetzt hergekommen?_

Na ja, Thrawn war attraktiv, wenn er es sein wollte. Leia erinnerte sich noch gut daran, als er ihre Hand in die seine genommen und sie geküsst hatte. In diesem Augenblick hatte sie in seiner Gegenwart zum ersten Mal das Gefühl gehabt, dass ihre Beine jeden Moment ihren Dienst versagen würden.

Langsam, beinahe wie hypnotisiert, stand sie auf und setzte sich zu ihm auf die Bettkante. Wortlos betrachtete sie seine schlafende Gestalt. Sie hatte ihm unrecht getan und sie würde sich Morgen bei ihm entschuldigen. Er war ein imperialer Offizier, aber nichtsdestotrotz war er auch ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit vielen guten und liebenswerten Eigenschaften. Ihr Blick blieb auf seinem Gesicht haften. Gut, er war kein _Mensch_. Aber darum ging es nicht. Thrawn schien ein anständiger Kerl zu sein; tief in seinem Inneren. Und er nutze sein Genie so, wie er glaubte, dass es der Galaxis am besten nützte. Genauso wie sie es tat. Für Leia stand das Imperium für Unterdrückung; für ihn war es Ordnung und die persönliche Befreiung.

Leia schüttelte den Kopf. _Sie musste vollkommen verrückt geworden sein! Seit wann versuchte sie ihn zu verstehen? Seit wann fühlte sie sich zu ihm hingezogen?_

Die Prinzessin verschloss die Augen vor dieser bitteren Wahrheit. Sie fühlte sich zu ihm hingezogen. Und es fühlte sich an, als würde sie damit Han betrügen. Schließlich liebte sie ihn… und dennoch fühlte sie sich zu Thrawn hingezogen… Es war falsch. Sie sollte ihn _hassen_. Er war arrogant, anmaßend und selbstgerecht. Er war ein Schurke… Na ja, vielleicht kein _Schurke_… Han war ein Schurke… Thrawn war… zum Teufel noch Mal! Wem machte sie hier eigentlich was vor! _Großadmiral Thrawn _war… boshaft, heimtückisch, arglistig und intrigant. Er war böse. _Oder nicht?_ Wie viel von dem, was sie zu Wissen glaubte, stammte aus Rebellenpropaganda? Was wenn… Nein… Thrawn war ihr _Feind_. Sie sollte ihn verachten und sich nicht… _Verdammt! War es das Skywalker-Blut in ihr, was sie zu ihm trieb?_ _Oh Gott_… _Das war doch verrückt!_

Thrawn schlief immer noch tief und fest, oder tat zumindest so, während sein breiter, nackter Oberkörper sich rhythmisch auf und ab bewegte. Leia fühlte, wie ihr Blick einmal mehr an seiner Gestalt hängen blieb und es entsetzte sie, wie begehrenswert er war. Jetzt in diesem Augenblick. Und Leia wusste auch, was es war, das ihn so anziehend machte. Es war die pure Männlichkeit, die nur wenigen Männern zu Eigen war und der eine Frau nur selten widerstehen konnte… Sie umgab die Gestalt vor ihr, wie sie viele Anführer umgab, gleich einer phosphorierenden Aura, die erst wie ein Schwarzes Loch alles Licht der Galaxis zu verschlingen schien, nur um es dann in diesem einen, männlichen Körper wieder freizusetzen. Es war unmöglich, sie zu ignorieren… und sein kantiges Gesicht, welches gewöhnlich von eisiger Kälte und Willenskraft zeugte, erschien weicher im Schlaf. Feind oder nicht, heute Nacht sah er unbegreiflich begehrenswert aus – jung, mit stolzem Gesicht, breiten Schultern, einem perfekt geformten, muskulösen Oberkörper und einem, nach aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach, steinharten, flachen Bauch und kräftigen, muskulösen Oberschenkeln… Bei dem Gedanken schloss Leia trunken die Augen… und berührte seine Brust.

Als sie die Augen langsam wieder öffnete, fuhren ihren Finger langsam seine Brust hinunter und sie wusste instinktiv, dass dieser glühende, männliche Körper einem Spiel mit dem Feuer glich und sie nur hoffen konnte, dass sie sich nicht verbrennen würde, als sie ihren Kopf nach unten beugte und ihn langsam küsste.

Lange, schwarze Augenwimpern erschauderten und ein mephistophelisches Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen, als er ihren Kuss langsam erwiderte, die Augen jedoch geschlossen hielt.

„Das, Prinzessin, war… unerwartet." Bedächtig öffnete Thrawn die Augen und starrte in das Gesicht nur wenige Zentimeter über ihm. Seine linke Hand griff nach ihrem Gesicht und sein Daumen fuhr langsam über ihre rosige Wange, während seine Rechte ihre schmale Gestalt tiefer zu sich nach unten zog. „Und nun möchte die alderaanische Prinzessin zusammen mit all Ihren Prinzipen Liebe mit einem skrupellosen, imperialen Offizier machen?" Ein gaunerhaftes Grinsen zeichnete sich einmal mehr auf seinem Gesicht ab. „Was ist mit Eurem Schmuggler, Prinzessin? Nicht mehr gut genug für Euch?" Leia konnte sich eines leichten Schmunzelns nicht erwehren und als Antwort suchten ihre Lippen erneut die seinen, doch diesmal hielt er sie zurück. "Ich bin kein netter Mann, Leia, dass wisst Ihr, und wenn Ihr Euch mir förmlich _anbietet_, werde ich bestimmt nicht nein sagen… Ich werde nichts zurücknehmen und mich für nichts entschuldigen. Ich bin einer von den bösen Jungs."

Leia schloss die Augen bei seinen Worten und lächelte. Es war eine nette Geste und mehr als sie von ihm erwartet hatte. „Dessen bin ich mir vollends bewusst", erklärte sie leise. „Ich will dich. Jetzt. Nicht Han. Dich." Ihre Lippen berührten sacht die seinen. „Vergiss das Imperium, vergiss die Allianz – zumindest bis Morgen früh." Ihre Augen trafen sich zum ersten Mal in dieser Nacht und sie sah, wie die seinen dunkler und nebulöser wurden. „Wie Ihr wünscht, Prinzessin. Bis Morgen früh… gehörst du mir."

Er küsste sie hart und leidenschaftlich und Leia krallte sich an seiner Schulter und seinem rechten Oberschenkel fest und spürte wie ihr bei ihrer ersten Begegnung ein Schauder durch sämtliche Glieder lief. „Einverstanden", erklärte sie erstickt. Nun strahlten seine Augen eindeutig mit Begehren und es machte Leia fast wahnsinnig, zu wissen, dass sie dieses Begehren in ihm hervorgerufen hatte. Das sie diese Macht über ihn hatte. Doch Thrawn war niemand, der sich gerne der Macht eines Anderen unterwarf und so riss er die Frau über ihm provozierend an sich, öffnete mit seiner Zunge ihren Mund und nutzte den Moment ihrer Schwäche, um sie in die Kissen unter sich zu drücken.

Leia verlor jedwedes Zeitgefühl und gab sich vollkommen ihren Instinkten hin. Es gab nur noch seinen Geschmack, seinen Geruch und seine Stimme, die Worte in einer fremden Sprache in ihr Ohr flüsterten oder in das einfache Keuchen eines Geliebten übergingen… Dann wurden seine Bewegungen langsamer, bis er sich fast vollkommen aus ihrer Umarmung gelöst hatte und als Leia nun wieder zu ihm aufblickte, war sie sich zum ersten Mal ihrer vollkommen Nacktheit bewusst. Und genau das war seine Absicht gewesen. Sie sollte _wissen,_ was jetzt geschah. Sie sollte sich bewusst sein, _wer_ dies tat. Leia spürte wie ihr Herz wie wild in der Brust schlug. Sie spürte seine Finger auf ihrer Haut als er die Innenseite ihrer sensitiven Schenkel streichelte und gleichzeitig ihre Beine auseinander bog, sie sah sein erregtes Glied… und sie fühlte… wie er sich auf sie legte.

Er sah die Angst in ihren großen, brauen Augen, als sie sich ihrer Position vollends bewusst wurde. Wie ein kleines Kind, das jetzt erst bemerkt hatte, was es tat. Aber Leia Organa sollte wissen, was sie getan hatte. Er würde nicht heimlich wie ein Dieb, während eines tiefen Kusses, ihre Beine auseinander biegen und sie nehmen. Leia Organa sollte ihn wissentlich und willentlich in sich eindringen lassen und so verbot er sich jedwede Erinnerung an ihre Augen und drang mit einem einzigen kraftvollen Stoß vollkommen in sie ein…

Er drang mit all seiner Kraft in sie ein. Erobernd, gebieterisch und unbarmherzig. Leia fühlte, wie sie ihren Kopf nach hinten schleuderte, als ein wortloser Schrei der Angst ihrer Kehle entrann und für einen Moment lang befürchtete sie, das Bewusstsein zu verlieren, so plötzlich und allumfassend war der Schmerz. Doch dann spürte Leia, wie sie sich langsam wieder beruhigte. Mit geschlossenen Augen lag sie ganz still da. Er über ihr und in ihr… Stirn an Stirn lagen sie zusammen, atmeten die gleiche Luft und gaben sich für ein paar Sekunden einfach nur dem überwältigenden Gefühl hin, Teil des Anderen zu sein. Und als ihr Körper sich endlich an den Eindringling gewöhnt hatte, spürte sie wie er anfing, sich in ihr zu bewegen. Doch nun waren seine Bewegungen so leidenschaftlich und zärtlich, dass die Furcht, welche sie noch wenige Sekunden zuvor verspürt hatte, sich in vollkommene Wollust verkehrte. _Oh Gott… _Leia wusste nicht, was er mit ihr tat oder was er mit ihr vorhatte. Sie wusste nur, dass sie ihm gehörte für diese eine Nacht, ganz und gar, genauso wie er es versprochen hatte. Und so gab sie sich ihm hin, vollkommen und ohne Rückhalt und war erstaunt von seiner Erfahrung und seiner rohen, offenkundigen Lust. Leia spürte, wie der Orgasmus ihren Körper erzittern ließ. Er war zerreißend, wie die Fusion zweier vollkommen komplementärer Teile des Universums – dem Licht und der personifizierten Dunkelheit. Ihr war als würde sie von Innen zerspringen – noch nie hatte sie so empfunden. Eine Feststellung, die sie verblüffte und verängstigte zugleich. Er kam kurz nach ihr und als sie noch im Hoch des Orgasmus spürte, wie sein warmes Sperma tief in sie eindrang, wusste Leia, dass nichts mehr so sein würde wie es einmal war.

Als sie später in dem viel zu kleinen Bett aufwachte, fühlte sie sich seltsam schutzlos und ängstlich neben dem nackten, männlichen Körper. Er sagte nichts, als er bemerkte, dass sie wach war, doch beugte er sie mit wenigen Bewegungen umso schneller seinem Willen. Er beherrschte sie, stellte Leia erschrocken fest. Ihren Körper und ihre Seele, genauso wie er all die anderen Menschen beherrschte. Und wenn er wollte das gesamte Imperium – die Galaxis. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen und sie folgte willig all seinen Begierden, seinem Rhythmus und seiner Stärke. Dieses Mal fuhr unglaubliche Freude bei jeder seiner Bewegungen durch ihren zerbrechlichen Körper, bis er plötzlich in seinen Bewegungen verharrte und ein leidenschaftliches und zugleich angsterfülltes Keuchen ausstieß, als er sie zum zweiten Mal in jener Nacht als sein Eigentum markierte. Es war der primitivste Akt des Universums, animalisch und diktatorisch gegenüber jedweder Schicklichkeit. Er war absolut und folgenschwer…

Er hatte sie nicht lieben wollen, doch der Abgrund, der sie getrennt hatte, war nunmehr überschritten worden und es gab kein zurück mehr, und er wusste, dass – so sehr sie sich auch bemühen würden, es zu vergessen – ihre Beziehung niemals mehr so sein würde wie zuvor.

Leia strich mit ihren Fingerkuppen über seinen perfekt trainierten Bauch und bewunderte einmal mehr seinen Körper. Er lag einfach nur da. Beide noch zu überwältigt von dem, was heute Nacht geschehen war. Sie hatten Liebe gemacht. Zweimal. Aber hatten sie sich _geliebt_?

„Thrawn?" Leia hörte, wie er die angestaute Luft hörbar aus seinen Lungen entließ.

„Verlange nicht von mir, dir jetzt irgendetwas zu sagen. Das hier… wird keine Zukunft haben Leia." Sie spürte wie seine Arme sich schützend um sie legten. „Schlaf jetzt."

AN: Kann kaum glauben dass ich das geschrieben habe…

TBC

Reviews?


	14. Showdown auf Okaron

**Kapitel 13 – Showdown auf Okaron**

Leia betrachtete Thrawns Gesicht, als müsse sie sich jede Einzelheit genauestens einprägen, während ihre Hand langsam durch dichtes, schwarz-blaues Haar strich. Plötzlich öffnete er die Augen und sah sie an.

„Guten Morgen."

Er schloss noch einmal kurz die Augen, setzte sich auf und sah sich orientierend um.

„Leia? Oh…"

Thrawns Verwirrung löste sich allmählich auf, als die Schläfrigkeit und die Orientierungslosigkeit abnahmen und sein Geist von der üblichen Eiseskälte seines messerscharfen Verstandes gereinigt wurde. Er konnte immer noch kaum glauben, was sich gestern Nacht abgespielt hatte. Es war nicht Teil seines Plans gewesen. Er hatte die Beherrschung verloren. Das erste Mal seit langer Zeit, und so war er kaum fähig, sich selbst einzugestehen, dass er es gewollt hatte… dass sein Körper nach ihrer Berührung geschrieen hatte und noch immer nach ihr brannte.

Schwäche war alles, was Leia in seinen Augen erkennen konnte. Er bereute also, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war. Natürlich tat er das. Sie schloss sie Augen.

_ „Das hier wird keine Zukunft haben, Leia." _

Langsam setzte sich sie auf, verhüllte sich so gut es ging mit der Bettdecke und fuhr sich mit der rechten Hand durch das lange, braune Haar. Ihre Wangen waren gerötet und dann schien sie eine Entscheidung zu fällen.

„Es tut mir leid…", begann sie leise. Wenn Thrawn es wollte, dann würde sie alles vergessen, sie würde ihn nie wieder berühren… und ihn nie wieder sehen, wenn sie diese Sklaven-Mine erst einmal verlassen hatten… alleine der Gedanke daran schnürte ihr unweigerlich die Kehle zu, aber die Furcht davor, Thrawn noch mehr von sich zu distanzieren, indem sie auf etwas bestand, wozu er nicht fähig war, war stärker als die Sehnsucht und der Schmerz. Liebe hieß, verzichten zu müssen und vielleicht war es jetzt an der Zeit auf Thrawn zu verzichten…

„Ich…" Leia wurde rot und wand sich unbehaglich in dem viel zu kleinen Bett. _Was gab es zu sagen?_ Peinlich berührt presste sie erneut die Lippen zusammen und schwieg.

Thrawn entließ hörbar die Luft, von der er nicht wusste, dass er sie gehalten hatte.

_Tu' was und erlöse sie endlich aus ihrer Pein! Es gehören schließlich immer zwei zu so einer Partie!_

„Schon gut." Vorsichtig griff er unter der Decke nach ihrer Gestalt und zog sie behutsam in seine Arme. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld. Und es ist nichts, wofür wir uns schämen müssten", erklärte er leise und küsste sie beruhigend auf die Stirn. „Es ist nur…"

„Sag' es nicht. Bitte."

„Wie du willst." Er schob sie sanft von sich. Es war Zeit zu gehen. Nicht mehr lange bis die Yuuzhan Vong sie erneut zur Arbeit abkommandieren würden.

„Wir sollten uns fertig machen."

§§§

Leia schlug auf die Wand vor sich ein. Langsam verstand sie, wie sie welche Mittel einsetzen müsste, um das gewünschte Resultat zu erreichen. Der Blick huschte zu Thrawn. Seit ihrer schamvollen Konversation am Morgen, hatten sie kaum ein Wort miteinander gewechselt.

„Du!" Leia wirbelte erschrocken herum. _Wo war diese Wache hergekommen? War sie denn wirklich so in ihren Gedanken verloren gewesen?_

„Du kommst mit. Der Exekutor will dich sehen."

Leia blickte in Panik zu ihrem Partner hinüber. „Warum? Was will er von mir?"

Der Yuuzhan Vong versetzte ihr einen Stromschlag mit seiner Vibrolanze. „Stell keine Fragen, Sklave! Das hier wird dir helfen, deinen Platz zu finden."

„Sie geht nirgendwo hin ohne mich", diktierte der Chiss, doch es war ein leeres Versprechen. Ein weiterer Vong beförderte den Großadmiral mit zwei Schlägen mühelos auf den harten Steinboden.

„Thrawn!" Leia versuchte, sich aus dem eisernen Griff des Aliens zu befreien, doch dies stellte sich rasch als aussichtloses Unterfangen heraus. Die Yuuzhan Vong Wache lachte nur über dieses Schauspiel menschlicher Unzulänglichkeiten und zog die wehrlose Prinzessin mühelos hinter sich her.

…

„Han!" Leia wollte auf ihren Freund zurennen, wurde aber von der Wache am Arm zurückgehalten und prallte hart auf dessen Brustpanzer. Han sah schrecklich aus; als hätte man ihm in den letzen achtundvierzig Stunden ununterbrochenen Schmerzen zugefügt. Dann hörte sie die Stimme Sang Anors in den Steinhallen des Saales erklingen.

„Wie du siehst, Mensch, habe ich die Wahrheit gesagt. Der Prinzessin geht es gut. Nun ist es an dir, deinen Teil der Abmachung zu erfüllen." Han zögerte.

_Abmachung? Welche Abmachung? _Leia starrte ihren Freund verständnislos an.

„Hast du nicht verstanden, Mensch!"

„Doch. Vollkommen." Dann wirbelte er herum, entwaffnete eine der Waffen und richtete den Blaster auf den Exekutor. „Das wagst du nicht, Solo. Schließlich willst du doch die Prinzessin nicht verletzen, oder? In dem Augenblick, in dem ich sterbe, wird auch sie es tun." Er lächelte siegesbewusst und bedeutete der Wache, Leia zu ihm zu bringen.

Als diese dann direkt vor ihm stand, starrte sie nur wortlos in die toten, unmenschlichen Augen des Yuuzhan Vong. Der Exekutor jedoch grinste Leia diabolisch an.

„Es wäre wirklich zu schade um sie", erklärte er beiläufig, doch als er nach ihrem Oberarm griff, nutzte Leia die Gelegenheit und spuckte ihm direkt ins Gesicht.

„Ich habe Euch schon einmal gesagt, Ihr sollt Eure Finger von mir lassen!"

Sang Anor lachte. „Reizend." Dann riss er ihren Arm nach oben, drehte ihn ihr hinter den Rücken, brachte ein Messer hervor und hielt es ihr drohend an die Kehle.

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht zögern werde, sie zu verletzen, Mensch. Also lege die Waffe beiseite, oder sie ist des Todes!" Leia stöhnte leise auf, als Sang Anor das Messer fester an ihren Hals drückte und Blut aus der Wunde trat.

Han fluchte innerlich, legte aber langsam seinen Blaster auf den Boden; worauf die Vong-Wache ihm die Arme auf den Rücken riss, ihn grob auf den Boden drückte und ihn fesselte.

Hans Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt, als Leias Blick den seinen traf. Sodann trat Sang Anor mit einem Grinsen auf den Menschen zu seinen Füßen zu, während er Leia vor sich her stieß.

„Es war schon immer eure größte Schwäche, dass ihr euch um andere Sorgen macht, Mensch! Ich hätte wissen müssen, dass ich dir nicht trauen kann. Wie auch immer. Am Ende wird es keinen Unterschied machen – Für mich zumindest nicht." Der Exekutor schaute Leia begierig an. „Kein Wunder dass du dich für sie entschieden hast, Mensch. Wer hätte vermutet das solcher Kampfesgeist in diesem kleinen Menschenweibchen stecken würde? Sie hat keine Angst und ihre Söhne werden große Krieger werden. Vielleicht sollte ich sie doch für mich behalten, Solo. Was hältst du davon? Nachdem ich sie verschönert habe, natürlich."

Sang Anor lachte auf, als er Hans wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah. Dann verstärkte er den Griff um Leias Oberarm und versuchte sie in Richtung Ausgang zu befördern.

„Nein, Prinzesschen, Ihr bleibt bei mir." Leia wehrte sich verzweifelt, doch Sang Anor hielt sie mit eisernem Griff fest.

Han versuchte sich trotz Fesseln aufzurichten, doch die Wache schlug ihn mit einem Blaster auf den Hinterkopf und der Corellianer fiel benommen zu Boden.

Nur kurze Zeit darauf sah Han plötzlich, wie die Wache neben ihm völlig unverhofft zu Boden ging und gefährlich Nahe aufprallte. Als er aufblickte, sah er direkt in das kantige Gesicht des Großadmirals.

„Ist alles in Ordnung, General?"

„Perfektes Timing, Thrawn. Wie sind Sie hierher gekommen?"

„Alles zu seiner Zeit, General."

Der Admiral löste Hans Fesseln und half ihm hoch. „Sang Anor hat Leia mit sich genommen."

Thrawn nickte. „Ich habe es gesehen. Er wird versuchen, auf die Oberfläche zu gelangen, um mit einer Raumfähre sein Schiff zu erreichen. Der nächste Ausgang befindet sich an der Nordseite der Mine. Hier entlang, General."

Han stürzte bereits aus dem Saal und hetzte durch mehrere Gänge. Doch er konnte keine Spur mehr von Leia entdecken. Alsdann durchquerten sie mehrere Stollen, die für Han alle gleich aussahen, bis sie endlich vor einer Tür standen.

„Na dann mal los."

…

Das Erste was Leia sah, als die Türen der Raumfähre sich ohne Vorwarnung öffneten, waren Han und Thrawn, die gleichzeitig das Feuer auf Sang Anors Wachen eröffneten, welche schnell zu Boden gingen. Der Exekutor war für den Augenblick zu perplex vom plötzlichen Geschehen; und Leia reagierte blitzschnell. Sie rammte ihm ihren Ellbogen in den Bauch, befreite sich aus seinem Griff und trat dem Exekutor anschließend die Waffe aus der Hand. Dieser warf sich schnell zu Boden, um dem tödlichen Schuss des Admirals zu entgehen, zog dann eine zweite Waffe aus seinem Stiefel und feuerte auf Leia, welche mit einem Schrei gegen die Shuttlewand prallte und bewusstlos liegen blieb. Entsetzt schauten die beiden Männer auf die leblose Form der Prinzessin.

„Thrawn! Geben Sie mir Deckung! Ich hole die Prinzessin!"

Der Admiral nickte und feuerte ununterbrochen auf die Konsole, hinter der sich der Vong nun versteckt hielt, während Han zu Leia rannte. _Gott, lass sie nicht tot sein!_

Er kniete sich neben sie und überprüfte ihren Puls. Sie lebte noch. Han zog die Prinzessin zu sich hoch, schwang sie über seine Schulter und kehrte dann zu Thrawn zurück, als bereits weitere Wachen versuchten, in die Raumfähre des Exekutors zu gelangen

_Verdammt, wir müssen hier schnellstmöglich verschwinden!_ Thrawns Blick fiel auf Leia, welche nun friedlich auf Solos Schultern ruhte. _Es war, als seien sie für einander bestimmt_. Er zuckte leicht zusammen, als direkt neben seinem Kopf eine Energieladung einschlug.

_Sith! Er sollte sich besser konzentrieren, anstatt eifersüchtig auf diesen besseren Wookietreiber zu sein!_

Nach einigen weiteren Schusswechseln waren die Yuuzhan Vong ausgeschaltet und der Großadmiral umrundete die Konsole. Ein Schuss, ein Schrei und Exekutor Sang Anor gehörte der Vergangenheit an. (Shit happens)

„Glauben Sie, Sie können dieses Schiff fliegen, General?"

Han grinste den Chiss an. „Ich kann alles fliegen, Admiral."

**The**** End (?)**

**AN:**Anscheinend interessiert sich keiner für eine Thrawn-Leia Story. Das hier ist übrigens der Punkt, an dem meine Stichpunkte so gut wie aufhören. Mit anderen Worten: Ich habe keinen Schimmer, wie es weitergehen soll. Eigentlich müsste jetzt bald die finale Raumschlacht kommen und irgendwas mit Luke und Vader und dann die letzte Szene mit Leia (die habe ich schon geschrieben) Aber die anderen Sachen KANN ich nicht schreiben. Ich bräuchte noch ca. vier Kapitel und ich WILL das nicht schreiben! X-Wing Flights waren für mich immer der Tiefpunkt eines jeden Buches! Und wenn dieser Showdown schon billig war (finde ich zumindest) will ich meine Raumschlachten keinem antun.

Außerdem habe ich an der Uni gerade viel zu tun, aber vielleicht beende ich die Story mal wenn ich Langeweile habe. Macht's gut!


	15. Technik die begeistert

A/N: Ich weiß es hat ewig gedauert. Sorry. Aber hier ist das nächste Chapter!

*Kapitel 14 – Technik die begeistert*

Das Vong Schiff war schwieriger zu kontrollieren als Han anfangs gedacht hatte, doch getreu nach dem `Trial and Error´ Prinzip, lernte die Corellianer schnell, welcher Knopf für was gut war, auch wenn er nicht verstand was auf über ihm geschrieben stand.

„Das blinkt was!" Thrawn zeigte auf die Konsole.

„Das sehe sich selber, Admiral! ICH kümmere mich um diese Schiff und SIE kümmern sich besser um DIE!" Han zeigte auf die ca. fünfzehn Abfangjäger die auf sie zukamen. „Solange dieses Ding fliegt, kann mir das Blinken egal sein."

„Und wie genau soll ich mich um die Abfangjäger kümmern?"

„Sie sind das Genie, finden Sie's raus! Schnell!"

Thrawn sah sich hilflos im Cockpit um. „Also, Solo – ich kann doch nicht einfach…"

„Doch Sie können!"

„Und was wenn ich aus Versehen die Lebenserhaltungssysteme ausschalte? Oder den Selbstzerstörungsmechanismus in Gang setze? Falls Sie es nicht wissen, ich gehöre nicht zu den Leuten die Bauchenscheidungen treffen!"

„THRAWN! Die kommen immer näher!"

Thrawn schüttelte den Kopf, die Beschriftungen hier könnten alles bedeuten. Logisch gesehen wäre das hier ein guter Platz für die Waffenkonsole, da man den Gegner gut ins Visier nehmen konnte. Der Schalter da sah einem Joystick nicht unähnlich. Ok….Thrawn griff nach dem Joystick – und das Schiff machte eine 180°C Kehrdrehung. „Sind Sie verrück geworden!"

„Ich habe Ihnen gesagt ich was nicht weiß was hier steht!"

Han riss das Schiff in der letzen Sekunde wieder herum bevor es mit einem der Jäger kollidierte.

Nun gut, der Schalter war es nicht gewesen. Vielleicht dieser hier. Thrawn griff nach einem weiteren Schalter der ein wenig Ähnlichkeit mit einem Steuerknüppelt hatte. Plötzlich schoss etwas aus dem Schiff hervor und wuchs ihm wie eine zweite Haut bis zum Ellenbogen. Worte in einer unbekannten Sprache drangen an Hans Ohr, doch brauchte er sie nicht zu verstehen um zu wissen, dass es sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach um einen Kraftausdruck gehandelt hatte. „Keine Panik. Diese Schiffe sind zum Teil organisch."

„Und wo bitte schön ist Part, wo ich mir Sorgen machen soll?" Thrawn starrte fassungslos auf seinen Arm, der nun Teil der Konsole zu sein schien. Verdammt! Aber Solo hatte Recht, Panik half ihnen jetzt wenig. Wenn das Schiff wirklich zum Teil organischer Natur war, war es nur verständlich wenn es versuchte mit dem Piloten eins zu werden. Er schloss die Augen, konzentrierte sich und schoss.

„Das ist es! Das ist es! Sie haben's gefunden! Aber an Ihrer Treffsicherheit müssen Sie noch feilen, Admiral."

„Geduld Solo. Das hier ist anders alles Andere das ich jemals bedient habe." Doch es dauerte nicht lange bis Thrawn die Funktionsweise verstanden und die feindlichen Jäger unschädlich gemacht hatte.

„Lord Vader, ein Vong Schiff ist gerade aus dem Hyperraum gesprungen." Piett schien einiger Maßen zufrieden mit der Situation zu sein.

„Wie ist sein Status?"

„Es ist allein und treibt einfach nur im Raum, es wüsste es nicht wirklich was es machen soll. Sollen wir es unter Beschuss nehmen, my Lord."

Das Schiff war allein? Vielleicht handelte es sich um eine Falle. Vader griff mit der Macht hinaus und fand schnell den Grund für das atypische Verhalten des feindlichen Schiffes.

„Aktivieren Sie den Tracktorbeam, Admiral Piett. Großadmiral Thrawn scheint es gelungen zu sein das Schiff zu kapern, doch die Kommunikationsanlage verweigert sich bisweilen."

Plötzlich erfülle ein Störgeräusch die Brücke. „Sir, das Vong Schiff versucht Kontakt aufzunehmen."

„Auf den Lautsprecher, Leutnant."

„… _Sie denn jetzt schon wieder gedrückt?"_

„_Na DEN da. Das Blinken ist aus, das wollten Sie doch!"_

„_Aber jetzt blinkt es auf der ANDEREN Konsole! Fassen Sie gefälligst nichts mehr an, solange Sie nicht wissen wozu es gut ist!"_

„_Wenn es nach Ihnen gegangen wäre, säßen wir jetzt immer noch ihm Vong Raum, Admiral! Außerdem hätten Sie in Ihrer Zeit bei den Vong ja auch das eine oder andere Wort aufschnappen können, oder?"_

„_Solo, hören Sie auf mich verrückt zu machen und gehen Sie zu ihrer Freundin! Oder… Solo! Ich warne Sie, fassen Sie das…" _

Die Übertragung endete genauso abrupt wie sie angefangen hatte und Piett konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. „Ich werde den Großadmiral und Captain Solo im Hangar in Empfang nehmen, Sir."

Endlich.

„Admiral Piett, sie haben KEINE AHNUNG wie sehr ich mich freue Sie zu sehen." Piett salutierte vor seinem Vorgesetzten, welcher die Geste wie beiläufig wiederholte.

„Nein, aber ich kann es mir vorstellen. Wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung erlauben, Sir, Sie sehen furchtbar aus." Thrawn lachte kurz auf. „Ja, allerdings. Sind Sie der leitende Kommandant?"

„Nein, Sir. Lord Vader ist an Bord und wünscht einen vollen Status-Update."

„Hat er gesagt wann?" Piett schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber ich würde ihn nicht zu lange warten lassen." Thrawn nickte. „Gut, ich beziehe eines der Gastquartiere, dusche kurz und bin dann auf der Brücke." Er deutete auf das Schiff hinter sich. „Auf dem Schiff befinden sich Captain Solo und Prinzessin Leia Organg von der Rebellen Allianz. Die Prinzessin ist bewusstlos und benötigt medizinische Versorgung. Solo bekommt eines der Gastquartiere in den unteren Decks, seine Mobilität ist ab sofort auf das Nötigste begrenzt und er steht selbstverständlich unter ständiger Bewachung. Außerdem soll er dabei helfen dieses Schiff genauer zu untersuchen und wenn möglich zu verstehen. Einige der Funktionen sind ihm bereits geläufig. Außerdem will ich einen Linguisten hier haben um die Sprache zu dekodieren."

„Ja, Sir."

TBC

Reviews bitte! :)


	16. Die Zukunft der Chiss Ascendancy

Kapitel 16 – Die Zukunft der Chiss Ascendancy liegt in Ihrer Hand

Nachdem Thrawn seinen Bericht erstattet hatte, bedeute Vader ihm sich zu setzen.

„Während Ihrer Abwesenheit haben die Wissenschaftler des Imperiums versucht ein Biotoxin zu entwickeln, welches den biologischen Teil der Vong-Schiffe angreift. Bisher leider nur mit mäßigem Erfolg. Das Schiff welches Ihr gekapert habt wird sich hierbei als Testobjekt als äußerst nützlich erweisen. Dennoch scheint es als ob ich Eure Dienste noch ein weiteres Mal in Anspruch nehmen muss."

Vader schob ein Datenstick in die Tech-Konsole voraufhin einige Daten in einer Thrawn wohlbekannten Schrift auftauchten.

„Vor kurzem stellte sich heraus, dass die Biochemiker der Chiss Ascendancy bereits seit Jahren an einem Toxin namens `Alpha-Red´ arbeiten."

Eine fremdartige DNA-Struktur wurde auf dem Schirm sichtbar, welche dann von einer Polymerase geöffnet und umgeschrieben wurde. „Angeblich bricht es nach einer viertägigen Inkubationszeit die genetische Struktur der Vong und aller Vong-ähnlichen Lebensformen auf."

Vader deutet auf die Polymerase. „Wir haben mit Csilla Kontakt aufgenommen, doch die Regierung weigert sich den Virus an uns auszuhändigen. Sie kategorisieren ihn als `unzurechnungsfähige Biowaffe´ und befürchten den Zorn der Vong auf sich zu lenken wenn sie uns `Alpha Red´ ausliefern. Unsere Leute versichern mir jeodoch, dass Alpha Red vorkommen ausgereift sei und so sieht es aus, als wollen die Chiss das Toxin für sich behalten."

Thrawn nickte. „Das ist typisch für die Chiss. Sie vermeiden Provokation und verstehen Gewalt nur als Reaktion oder Verteidigungsmittel. Der Verlust an Menschenleben wird ihnen wenig zu Herzen gehen, da die Chiss den Menschen in Alienphobie und Narzissmus in nichts nachstehen. Kein Haus wird ihnen `Alpha Red´ freiwillig aushändigen, auch wenn alles darauf hindeute dass sie die nächsten Opfer der Vong sein werden."

Der Bildschirm wurde schwarz und Vaders Blick schien den Admiral zu durchbohren. „Warum wurde die Chiss Ascendancy nie in das Imperium eingegliedert?"

„Sie würde mehr arbeit machen als das sie uns nützen würde." entgegnete Thrawn. „Die Chiss würden Fremdherrschaft niemals akzeptieren und immerwährende Kämpfte wären unausweichlich. Außerdem haben wir von ihnen keinen Angriff nicht zu befürchten. Früher oder später, können sie sich dem Einfluss des Imperiums nicht länger erwehren. Es wird mit Handelsabkommen beginnen und mit einem imperialen Stützpunkt enden. Sie zu zwingen wäre kontraproduktiv."

„Dennoch. Ist nicht die Chiss Ascendancy die größte Macht in den Unkown Regions? Und ihre Flotte, so klein sie auch sein mag, ist sie nicht unserer in Teilen ebenbürtig? Klassifiziert dies nicht einen potentiellen Feind? Oder einen möglichen Partner für die Rebellen Allianz, falls Csilla sich vom Imperium bedroht fühlt?"

Thrawn musste worauf dieses Gespräch hinauslief und er mochte es kein wenig. „Womöglich."

„Großadmiral Thrawn, Sie haben dem Imperium große Dienste erwiesen und deshalb habe ich bisher nichts zu Ihrer Chiss-Politik gesagt, aber wenn die Chiss Ascendancy sich weigert uns `Alpha-Red´ auszuliefern, werde ich sie persönlich von der Sternenkarte wischen!"

Thrawn zeigte sich ungerührt von den Worten des Sith, doch war es nicht. Csilla war seine Heimat. Den Ort den zu beschützen der geschworen hatte, einer der Gründe warum er für den Imperator arbeitete. Er war sich immer bewusst gewesen das die Politik Csillas früher oder später ihre Ende sein würde, doch hatte er nicht gehofft ein aktiver Teil dieses Endes zu sein.

„Wenn Csilla bereits Teil des Imperiums sein würde, hätten wir dieses Problem jetzt nicht, Admiral. Außerdem hätte sich der Einsatz des Toxins nicht so lange hinausgezögert und viele Lebewesen hätten nicht den Tod gefunden."

Schweigen erfüllte den Raum. „Dank Ihnen sind unsere Kontakte zu Csilla sind so gut wie nicht vorhanden. Kaum jemand spricht ihre Sprache oder versteht wie sie arbeiten. Mal abgesehen von Ihnen und deshalb werden Sie mir `Alpha-Red´ besorgen, Thrawn. Sehen Sie es als Wiedergutmachung vorangegangener Nachlässigkeit. Die Zukunft der Chiss Ascendancy liegt in Ihrer Hand."

TBC

Please review!


	17. Die Reifeprüfung

Kapitel 17 – Die Reifeprüfung

Csilla war weit entfernt von den Kernwelten des Imperiums, doch fühlte es sich an, als könne es niemals weit genug entfernt sein. Grand Admiral Thrawn stand am Fenster seines Quartiers und starrte auf die Sterne die wie Streifen an ihm vorbeizogen. Das achte Haus verfluchte ihn bereits, doch schon bald würde die gesamte Chiss Ascendancy seinen Namen nur noch mit Verachtung aussprechen. Es hatte Zeiten gegeben in denen er auf Rache gesinnt hatte, doch diese gehörten nun der Vergangenheit an. Die Chiss waren immer noch ein Teil von ihm und obwohl er sich immer noch mit ihnen verbunden fühlte, war ihm nun unwohl bei dem Gedanken nach so langer Zeit wieder den Boden seiner Heimat zu betreten und die Sprache seiner Väter zu sprechen. Dies würde seine Reifeprüfung sein. Das Imperium hatte ihm eine zweite Chance gegeben und er hatte sie genutzt. Er hatte vieles erreicht, aber dennoch…Csilla war seine Heimat.

Ein Pfeifen erfüllte den Raum und Thrawn aktivierte seinen Kommunikator.

„Thrawn hier."

„Admiral, wir haben Csilla 0.5 Parsec erreicht."

„Verstanden. Informieren sie Captain Pellaeon, dass ich auf dem Weg bin." Thrawn griff nach der weißen Uniformjacke, welche über eine Stuhllehne hing. Das Spiel konnte beginnen.

Eine Flotte von 6 Sternenzerstörern, zwei Medikreuzern, 12 Abfangjägern und vier Dragonauts tauchte wie aus dem Nichts auf und umkreiste Csilla, den Heimatplaneten der Chiss und Mutterplanet ihrer Kolonien.

Thrawn bedeutete dem Kommunikationsoffizier einen Kanal zu öffnen.

„Hier spricht Grand Admiral Thrawn im Auftrag seiner Majestät Imperator Palpatine. Ich gesuche das Gehör des Rates der acht Häuser und wünsche Verhandlungen über `Alpha-Red´."

„Sir, Schiffe verschiedener Größe nähern sich aus allen Seiten." Pellaeon starrte nervöse auf die Space-Karte.

„Keine Panik Captain. Die Chiss sind viel zu nobel den ersten Schuss zu tun. Solange wir nicht angreifen, werden auch sie es nicht tun."

Der Admiral hatte Recht und schon bald standen sich Imperiale und Chiss Schiffe direkt gegenüber und warteten auf weitere Befehle.

„Sir, eine Durchsage"

„Auf dem Schirm, Leutnant."

Eine älterer Chiss in einer schwarzen Uniform war zu sehen.

„Mirrth'raw'nuruodo, te de bella akunta no bodo. Ti kessa aseesa kaki. I essa di Paltapine to fasstek!"

"Auf Basic bitte, mit Respekt auf meine Crew." Sein Gegenüber starrte Thrawn lange an.

„No Kissa di Basic."

Thrawn schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ge hotta un paltee. Pe tarr." Dann wandte der sich an die Kommunikationsstation. "Leutnant Thomson, unterbrechen Sie die Verbindung."

"Er spricht kein Basic." Erklärte Thrawn leise wobei er sich an Pellaeon richtete. „Ich habe ihm gesagt er solle einen Dolmetscher holen lassen." Der Captain nickte.

„Er ist alt genug um es ihm zu glauben. Andererseits schindet er Zeit und ich kann die Geschäfte des Imperators kaum auf Cheunh abhalten."

„Aber Captain für die Trade Union wurden bereits Kompromisse diesbezüglich eingegangen und die Zeit drängt."

Thrawn schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Captain. Das hier wird ein Kampf und wenn wir ihn gewinnen wollen, dann müssen wir die Bedingungen diktieren und die Regierung unter extremen Druck setzten, denn die Bürokratie und die Eifersucht der Häuser Csillas ist ihre Schwäche. Die Zeit drängt, ja. Aber vor allem müssen die Chiss den Ernst ihrer Situation und das Resultat ihrer Isolationspolitik begreifen. Die Menschen und die Chiss sind sich sehr ähnlich, auch was ihren Narzissmus betrifft. Beide halten sich den anderen Rassen für überlegen, doch während die Menschen hinauszogen um andere Kulturen zu entdecken und oftmals zu beherrschen, beschlossen die Chiss sich einfach von den anderen, `minderwertigen´ Lebensformen abzugrenzen. Die Menschen lernen viel und waren offen für die Errungenschaften anderer Kulturen, um diese in ihre Welt zu integrieren. Die Chiss haben dieses Change versäumt. Ein fataler Fehler, der sie nun einholen wird."

Einige Minuten später war ein junges Mädchen neben dem Chiss Offizier auf dem Schirm zu erkennen. Sie schien nervös zu sein und krallte sich an ihrem Data-Pad fest. Der Commander sprach und sie begann mit der Übersetzung.

„Csilla grüßt das Galaktische Imperium und wird alles tun um einen Krieg zu vermeiden. Der hochwürdige Commander Tafes'rahat´nuruodo befiehlt Ihnen die Schiffe außerhalb der – weiter weg zu bringen als sie schießen können, damit die Verhandlungen ohne Waffendruck stattfinden können."

„Danke für die interessante Übersetzung." Das Mädchen wurde blass. „Was es falsch?" Thrawn lächelte. „Der Inhalt war ausreichend, aber manchmal sind Worte und die Art wie gesagt werden sehr wichtig." „Verzeiht." Commander Rahat sah wütend zwischen den beiden hin und her. Allen Anschein nach sprach er wirklich kein Basic. „Sag deinem Vorgesetzten das die Sternenzerstörer – so nennen wir unsere Schlachtschiffe – bleiben wo sie sind." Diesmal übersetzte sie wesentlich schneller. Commander Rahat sprach ein paar Worte in sein Komm, bevor die Verbindung kurz unterbrochen und ein neues Bild den View-Screen der Chimäre erfüllte.

„_Grandadmiral _Thrawn. Wie schön zu sehen, dass deine Talente endlich den richtigen Nährboden gefunden haben."

„Thrass…Du sprichst Basic?" Der ältere Chiss trank den Rest eines dunkeln Getränkes in einem Zug, stellte das Glas beiseite und sah Thrawn durchdringend an. „Als ich hörte dass du die Gust des Imperators erworben hattest, hielt ich es für eine gute Idee. Und wie es aussieht hatte recht." Die beiden sahen sich kurz schweigend an. „Du kannst deine Sternenzerstörer lassen wo sie sind, denn es wird keine Verhandlung geben. Alpha-Red bleibt wo ist. Ich dachte das hätten wir den Diplomaten des Imperiums klar gemacht. Ich nehme an das du nun geschickt wurdest Palpatines Angebot etwas mehr Nachdruck zu verleihen?"

„Allerdings und es wäre sehr unklug den Imperator abzuweisen."

„Wie immer sind wir unterschiedlicher Meinung. Es gibt keinen Grund Alpha-Red freizusetzen oder zu verkaufen. Wir befinden uns nicht im Krieg mit den Vong. Und wir hoffen dass es dabei bleibt. "

„So wie damals bei den Varaagi? Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis die Aufmerksamkeit der Vong sich auf euch richtet. Zeit in der Millionen von Lebewesen sterben werden."

„Deine Menschenfreunde interessieren mich nicht. Won dem was ich bisher von ihnen gesehen habe, glaube ich dass wir besser dran sind ohne sie."

„Sie sind uns sehr ähnlich, Thrass. Jeder von ihnen ist einzigartig und sie haben viele gute Eigenschaften. "

„Vielleicht. Vielleicht aber auch nicht." Thrass schüttelte den Kopf und ein verachtender Blickte huschte über die Brückencrew der _Chimaera _„Du hast zu viel Zeit mit ihnen verbracht, Bruder. Von meinem Standpunktaus tun die Vong uns einen Gefallen."

Thrawn schaue seinen gegenüber durchdringend an. „Willst du damit sagen, dass der Rat den Virus nicht verkaufen will, weil sie darauf spekulieren dass die Vong die Menschheit ausrottet?"

Thrass lächelte kalt. „Sei nicht so schockiert Bruder. Es ist ein netter Bonus und du warst doch immer ein Befürworter des Präventivschlages und - aus einem gewissen Blinkwinkel gesehen - tun wir genau das was du immer wolltest. Nur das wir uns dabei nicht die Hände schmutzig machen. Wir müssen einfach nur zusehen und warten."

„Du weißt dass ich das nicht zulassen kann." sagte Thrawn leise. „Zwing mich nicht Csilla zu besetzen und mir Alpha-Red mit Waffengewalt zu besorgen. Die Autonomie der Chiss so du sie kanntest würde niemals wieder hergestellt werden. Wir wollen nur das Virus. Ihr würdet uns nie wiedersehen und der Imperator ist auch bereit dafür zahlen. Mach jetzt keinen Fehler."

„Es ist nicht meine Entscheidung, doch die Abstimmung wurde mit überwältigender Mehrheit im Rat getroffen: Wir werden Alpha-Red nicht unseren potentiellen Feinden überreichen und damit im schlimmsten Falle die Rache der Vong auf uns lenken. Du kannst Csilla besetzen, oder es zumindest versuchen. Niemals würden wir Fremdherrschaft akzeptieren und niemand würde dir bei deiner Suche nach Alpha-Red beistehen."

„Damit wäre diese Unterhaltung wohl beendet. Pass auf dich auf, Thrass. Es war schön dich wiederzusehen."

TBC.

A/N: Ja, in meinem Universum ist Thrass nicht auf der `Outbound Flight´ Mission gestorben. Ich wollte ihn irgendwie gerne einbringen. Und nein, ich habe keine Ahnung ob die Anzahl von Schiffen Sinn macht um einen ganzen Planeten zu besetzten, aber ich bin eine Frau. Ich brauche so was nicht zu wissen. ;)


	18. Ein Tag in Imperial City

A/N: Hallo! Ja, ja lang ist's her. Aber das Ding musste ja mal beendet werden. Viel Spaß!

**Kapitel 18 - Ein Tag in Imperial City**

Der Kaffee war heiß und stark und Leia strahlte ihren Bruder geradezu an.

„Es ist schön dich wiederzusehen! Es gab Tage an denen ich dachte ich würde die Mienen niemals verlassen…aber…was war mit euch? Was in der Zwischenzeit alles passiert?"

Luke atmete tief durch. So viel war geschehen in der Zeit in der Leia in Gefangenschaft gewesen war und auch in den letzen Tagen in denen Leia im Koma gelegen hatte. Er wusste gar nicht wo er anfangen sollte. „Vieles und dann wiederrum auch nichts. Admiral Piett und Vader haben es sich in den Kopf gesetzt die Vong-Schiffe mit Hilfe eines Viruses außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ich war in den BioLabs auf Faaleen, doch leider ohne Erfolg. Es war furchtbar - wir haben ein trojanisches Pferd nach dem anderen zu den Vong geschickt, aber niemals schlug das Virus an. All die Menschen… Naja und dann haben Mon Mothma und Mardine rausbekommen, dass die Chiss ein potentielles Virus haben. Wir haben sofort unsere Leute hingeschickt, aber leider ohne Erfolg. Jetzt ist Thrawn dort. Er ist vor Tagen abgereist, aber Csilla ist ja nicht unbedingt um die Ecke. Der Imperator hofft dass er seinen Landsmännern doch noch ins Gewissen reden kann oder zumindest so gut Bescheid weiß, dass er sich das Virus zur Not auch mit Gewalt besorgen kann. Er kennt sich ja aus."

„Thrawn ist auf Csilla?" Leia hatte nicht damit gerecht, dass er sich bereits wieder auf der anderen Seite der Galaxis befand. „Ich dachte man hätte ihn dort verband."

„Thrawn hat eine riesige imperiale Flotte im Schlepptau, Leia. Er könnte Csilla theoretisch vollkommen vernichten. Die könnten ihn nicht _verbannen_ wenn ihr Leben davon abhängen würde."

„Ist es nicht ein wenig gefährlich ihn auf seine Heimatwelt anzusetzen?" Luke zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich denke nicht. Das heißt, Vader denkt es nicht. Ich kenne ihn nicht gut genug um das einschätzen zu können. Außerdem soll er ja nur ein Virus beschaffen und nicht sein Volk ausrotten. Was meinst du?"

Leia starrte in ihren Kaffee. „Ich? Ich weiß nicht. Ich kenne ihn ja auch nicht so gut."

Luke schaute seine Schwester ungläubig an. „Du hast eine halbe Ewigkeit mit ihm auf diesem Planeten verbracht. Also erzähl schon, wie ist er so? Ist er wirklich so unglaublich wie alle immer sagen."

„Müssen wir jetzt über Thrawn sprechen?" Leia stand auf und ging zum Fenster. „Ich meine, wie du schon sagtest, ich habe viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht, da brauche ich jetzt nicht auch noch über ihn zu sprechen… Wo ist eigentlich Han?"

„Thrawn hat ihn dazu abkommandiert das Vong-Schiff mit dem ihr geflohen seit auseinanderzunehmen. Erst war er etwas sauer von einem Imperialen herumkommandiert zu werden, doch jetzt scheint er vollkommen eingenommen von seiner Arbeit zu sein. Er liebt es halt an Schiffen rumzuschrauben."

Luke sah seine Schwester durchdringend an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht. Sie wollte wirklich nicht über ihn sprechen. Es war als würde sie jedes Mal innerlich zusammenzucken, wenn sein Name fiel. Er war neugierig, doch würde er niemals die Gedanken seiner Schwester ohne ihre Einwilligung lesen. Was auch immer es war, Leia würde es ihm früher oder später eingestehen. Was war in den Mienen geschehen? Hatte er ihr womöglich etwas angetan? Luke konnte es sich nicht wirklich vorstellen. Was auch immer passiert war, Leia hatte es ganz schön mitgenommen.

„Lass uns nach Draußen gehen, ja?" Leia lächelte. „Gute Idee."

Coruscant, oder `Imperial City´, war eine einzige Stadt und Gärten hatten nur die wenigsten, reichsten Leute. Jedoch gab es ein Einkaufscenter in der Nähe des imperialen Palastes, welches einen öffentlichen Garten auf der dem Dach der obersten Etage beherbergte. Leia hatte auf dem Weg eine Flasche Wein gekauft und die zwei machten es sich auf einer Picknickdecke mit Plastikgläsern gemütlich.

„Ich glaube ich habe diesen Garten noch niemals so leer gesehen." Leia sah sich ungläubig um.

„Die Leute haben Angst. Viele fliehen bereits. So weit wie möglich von den Kernwelten und den Vong entfernt heißt die Devise."

„Verständlich." Als Luke den Korken öffnete, erschallte Leias Com-Link. „Es ist Han. - Ja… Hmm. Ja, gute Idee. Wir sind in den Shopping-Paradise Gardens…Ok…Bis dann."

Luke grinste „War ja klar. Schon öffnet man den Alkohol und Han kommt angerannt. Lass uns schon anfangen, bevor Herr Ich-kann-mehr-vertragen-als-du hier auftaucht. Du hättest ihn mal auf Melastaer sehen sollen. Ich schwöre dir wenn Chewie nicht da gewesen wäre, ich hätte den Kerl niemals die Treppen raufbekommen. Gott, waren wir betrunken."

Han ließ nicht lange auf sich warten und begrüßte die beiden stürmisch. „Ja, das sieht doch gut aus! Die Imps wissen wirklich nicht wie man Spaß hat, sag ich euch. Bin ich so froh da weg zu sein. Aber ihr? Ach ich liebe euch, Leute. Los Luke, schieb den edlen Tropfen immer schön zu Han rüber." Luke verdrehte die Augen. Aber irgendwie musste man Han einfach mögen.

„Und du mein Schätzchen, darfst dich auch zu mir rüberschieben!" Er griente Leia an, zog sie zu sich rüber und küsste sie auf die Wange. Diese lächelte etwas beklemmt. „Na also ein bisschen mehr darf du dich schon freuen den Grund deiner schlaflosen Nächte wiederzusehen!"

„Gut Han, wenn ich Darth Vader vorbeikommen sehe, führe ich einen Freudentanz auf."

„Aua, aua. Wieder ganz die Alte. Das ist meine kleine Eisprinzessin." Er füllte ihr nach. „Gott sei Dank, ist Rotwein ein wunderbarer Enteiser."

„Und Han, wie sieht es mit dem Vong-Schiff aus?"

„Ach frag nicht. Ein Schritt vor und zwei Schritte zurück. Aber mit der Schrift kommen wir voran. Thrawn hat diesen Sprachenmenschen rübergeschickt und ich sag euch der ist nicht blöd! Und bei den Imps will das schon was heißen. Ich meine wer der halbwegs bei der Verstand ist arbeitet für den Verein? Aber der Lingu-Typ hat schon fast alle Symbole entziffern können. Das ist natürlich von Vorteil."

„Linguist, Han. Das ist ein Linguist."

„Hab ich doch gesagt! Lingu-ist." Luke konnte nicht anders und musste einfach nur lachen. Die zwei waren schon ein ungleiches Paar. Leia starb teilweise hundert Tode wenn Han mal wieder politisch unkorrekt war, sich und seine Heldentaten huldigte oder einfach nur dummes Zeug redete. Aber wahrscheinlich machte ihn das so liebswert. Han sagte einfach oftmals das war viele nur dachte. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Leia auf der anderen Seite hatte eine etwas andere, gehobenere Kinderstube hinter sich. Und auch wenn es manchmal so schien, Han war kein Dummkopf. Für ihn waren halt nur andere Dinge wichtig.

Der Nachmittag ging wie im Flug vorbei und als Luke seine Schwester nach Hause begleitete, sah er sie nachdenklich an. „Stimmt irgendwas nicht, Leia?"

„Einen Jedi als Bruder zu haben ist nicht immer schön, weißt du." Luke schwieg. Wenn sie nicht reden wollte, war das ihre Sache. Nach ein paar Schritten blieb sie jedoch stehen.

„Wie kommst du eigentlich darauf?" Sie sah ihn direkt an.

„Ich habe nicht deine Gedanken gelesen!" Luke hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ehrlich. Du warst nur so anders heute." Leia schaute ihn ein wenig misstrauisch an. „Anders? In wie fern?"

„Naja, du warst ziemlich distanziert zu Han". Leia nickte.

„Es ist halt ziemlich lange her und er ist nicht besonders feinfühlig. Ich muss erst mal selbst wieder ankommen." Sie gingen ein Stück schweigend weiter.

„Und was ist mit Thrawn?". Luke spürte förmlich wie Leias Adrenalinspiegel anstieg.

„Was soll mit ihm sein?" Sie war eine gute Schauspielern. Onkel Owen hatte mal gesagt dass Schauspieler und Politiker eine Sache gemein hatte: Sie beide könnten lügen ohne rot zu werden.

„Ich weiß nicht. Du scheinst nur nicht über ihn sprechen zu wollen. Oder über die Zeit in den Mienen generell."

„Es war einfach eine schreckliche Zeit, Luke. Eine Zeit die ich vergessen möchte - und er war da. Deshalb möchte ich nicht über ihn reden."

Sie log. Oder sagte zumindest nur einen Teil der Wahrheit. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich dass sie sich im anvertraute. Ein anderer Teil wollte sie am liebsten gleich zur Rede stelle. Sie waren am Haus angekommen. „Wenn du reden möchtest, Leia. Ich bin immer für dich da. Ganz egal was es it. Ok?" Leia nickte. Luke hatte ihr nicht geglaubt. „Ok."

Leia schloss die Tür warf sich elend aufs Bett. Verdammt! Alles war falsch und dabei sollte doch jetzt alles wieder richtig sein! Han war eine Katastrophe und Thrawn war nach Csilla abgereist ohne sich bei ihr zu verabschieden! Sie hatte sogar die Krankschwester nach ihm befragt. Er war niemals dort gewesen! Und er hatte sich auch nicht nach ihr erkundigt! Sie hatte eigentlich keinen Grund sauer zu sein. Nicht wirklich. Nur Han, Han tat ihr leid. Er hatte sein Leben für sie riskiert und sie hatte ihn betrogen. Sie war die Böse! War Bosheit vielleicht ansteckend? Blöde Idee. Nein, sie war auch nicht richtig böse – eigentlich sie war eher wie die schöne, aber dumme Helena von Troja, die sich, ihr Reich und alle die die sie liebten zerstört hatte, nur wegen eines Mannes. Für Helena hatte es kein Happy-End gegeben! Es war besser das Kapitel `Thrawn´ für immer zu schließen. Sie griff zum Comm-Link.

„Han? Ja, ich bin's Leia…"

A/N: Fortsetzung folgt und bitte vergesst nicht eine Review zu schreiben!


	19. La Familia

A/N: Danke für die Reviews! Freut mich, dass es euch gefällt!^^ Oftmals hat man ja die Befürchtung dass Fanfictions auf Deutsch gar nicht wahrgenommen werden. Also weiter geht's!

**Kapitel 19 - La Familia**

Die Defense Fleet war der imperialen Streitmacht nicht im Ansatz ebenbürtig gewesen und ihren ehemaligen Kommandeur auf der eigenen Brücke zu haben, hatte sein übriges getan. Thrawn wusste genau, wo und wie sie zuschlagen mussten, um ihre planetaren Schild unschädlich zu machen und nach nur zweieinhalb Tagen war Csilla von der übrigen Galaxis abgeschottet und ihre Hauptorgane wie der planetarische Rat, die Energie- und Wasserversorgung, sowie Militär und Logistik befanden sich unter imperialer Kontrolle. Anders ausgedrückt: Csilla war besetzt.

Als General Phython zum ersten Mal die Oberfläche des Planeten betrat war er erstaunt. Bei all den Planeten dieses Sonnensystem, warum hatten die Chiss sich gerade diesen ausgesucht? Man sollte fast meinen man sei auf Hoth! Alles war weiß und riesige Eisgletscher waren am Horizont auszumachen. Die Städte und ihre Architektur waren sehr anmutig und dabei menschlichen Städten - allein schon durch die physische Ähnlichkeit der Chiss - nicht unähnlich, aber dennoch anders. Doch der Großteil des Lebens der Chiss spielte sich unter der Erdoberfläche ab. Riese Subways führen von Geschäft zu Geschäft und von Haus zu Haus. Oft waren die Decken durch Energiefelder ersetzt die entweder den wirklichen Himmel zeigten ohne die Kälte durchzulassen, oder Holoprojektoren waren. Sobald man in den Subways war, war Csilla weniger fremdartig als es noch Außen den Anschein gehabt hatte. Phython folgte den Angaben seines Info-Pads und kam in eine Gegend die allen Anschein nach zu den besseren Wohngegenden Csillas gehörte, da die Häuser hier Gärten hatten. Ihm war nicht ganz klar wie die Pflanzen ohne Sonnenlicht hier leben konnten oder ob sie nur Kunstpflanzen waren, aber auf jeden Fall sahen sie echt aus. Ah, da war es. Er klingelte.

„General Phython hier um eine Nachricht von Grand Admiral Thrawn zu überbringen." Der Wachmann auf der anderen Seite entgegnete etwas Unverständliches und zog ihn schließlich barsch hinein.

„Milady, Grand Admiral Thrawn erwartet Sie und Ihre Tochter in einer Stunde an Board der Chimaera." Gott sei Dank schien Thrawns Familie Basic zu sprechen.

General Phython stand inmitten von vier Sturmtrupplern.

„Sagen Sie meinen Sohn, dass er gefälligst bei mir Aufwartung zu machen hat."

Mith'Silia'Safis sah erzürnt von Phython zu ihrer Tochter hinüber, welche auf einer Liege hinter ihr im Garten lag.

„Ich soll zu IHM kommen? Wer glaubt er eigentlich dass er ist das er mir befehle gibt?"

„Es handelt sich um eine Einladung, Milady." Versuchte Phython die Situation zu retten, doch dies schien alles nur noch schlimmer zu machen. Er hatte keine Ahnung was Chiss-Etikette anging, doch war er erstaunt darüber wie emotional die Frau vor ihm reagierte. Zwar war der Admiral der einzige Chiss den er kannte, doch hatte er irgendwie damit gerecht das alle Chiss eher reserviert waren. Dies schien nicht der Fall zu sein.

„Eine Einladung die ich nicht ausschlagen kann! Für mich ist das ein Befehl. Und ich bin niemandem gehorsam schuldig! Erst recht nicht meinem Sohn!"

„Er wird niemals zu dir kommen, Mutter."

„Wie bitte? Ich bin seine Mutter! Es ist seine Pflicht mir seine Aufwartung zu machen!" Silia war eine hübsche Frau, zwar waren die Jahre nicht ohne Spuren an ihr vorbeigegangen, doch war immer noch sichtbar was für eine anmutende Gestalt sie einst gewesen sein musste. Und auch ihr Hochmut war offenkundig. Sie würde der `Einladung´ nicht nachkommen. Nicht wenn man sie mit Blastern aus dem Haus zerren würde.

„Bitte, Mutter! Jetzt tu doch nicht so. Du hast nichts unternommen als Achtor ihn vor Gericht belastet hast."

„Ich konnte nichts tun…"

„Ja…weil er dein Liebhaber war und du ihn für deine kleinen Intrigen brauchtest - jeder weiß das! MUTTER du bist einfach unmöglich!" Riela schüttelte den Kopf. „Belüge dich selber, wenn es dir hilft." Riela legte die Zeitschrift beiseite und sah Phython lächelnd an.

„Sagen Sie meinem Bruder, dass ich die Einladung gerne annehme und Mutter den Termin aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht wahrnehmen kann."

„Gesundheitlichen Gründen? Mein Sohn darf gerne wie ich zu dieser Aktion stehe!" Sie zeigte nach oben auf die im Himmel sichtbaren Sternenzerstören. „Er hat seinen Heimatplanten belagert. Das ist Verrat am eigenen Volk!"

Dann drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zornig ins Haus.

„Riela." Grand Admiral Thrawn betrat seine Kabine und umarmte seine Schwester herzlich.

„Thrawn!" Sie schien ernsthaft glücklich zu sein ihren älteren Bruder wiederzusehen. Auch wenn er so viel Schande über seine Familie gebracht hatte.

„Lass dich ansehen." Er schob sie von sich fort und betrachtete sie für einen Augenblick. „Kaum zu glauben was für eine Schönheit aus dir geworden ist. In meinen Erinnerungen bist noch ein Kind." Riela lachte. „Ja, das war ich wohl." Sie war ihrem Bruder nicht besonders ähnlich. Sie war einen ganzen Kopf kleiner und sehr zierlich gebaut, ihr Teint war heller, genauso wie ihr Haar. Dieses zeichnete sich durch rote Strähnen aus, welche künstlich hinzugefügt wurden und sich in ihrem Kleid und in ihren Augen wiederspiegelten. Alles in allem war sie eine hübsche Frau, doch kam sie in ihrem Wesen eher nach ihrem Vater, welcher nicht Thrawns Vater war. Riela und er waren Halbgeschwister, dennoch hatte er sich mit ihr immer besser verstanden als mit seinem Vollbruder Thrass. Rielas Vater war ein reicher Politiker des zweiten Hauses von Csilla gewesen dem seine Mutter den Kopf verdreht hatte und so endgültig den Sprung nach oben geschafft hatte. Und ob sie es nun hören möchte oder nicht: Silia'Safis war die Tochter einer Barkellnerin und Kleingangsters aus dem Hafenviertel von Payata. Doch sie hatte es bis ganz nach oben geschafft – und dabei bisher jeden Mann benutzt und um den Finger gewickelt um zu bekommen was sie wollte. Einer dümmer als der Andere. Wahrscheinlich einer der Gründe warum Thrawn sich niemals hatte binden wollen. Riela war von Natur aus feinfühlig, gut und vergab. Sie hätte perfekt in die noble Gesellschaft Csillas gepasst, wäre die perfekte Chiss-Frau gewesen, wenn Mutter es ihr nicht inzwischen unmöglich gemacht hatte. Er war sich nicht sicher wie lange man seine gute Natur in ihrer Gegenwart wahren konnte. Selbst jemand der von Natur aus die richtigen Dinge mit sich führte wie Riela konnte Silia'Safis nicht lange standhalten. Die meisten Frauen konnten es nicht. Sein Vater war ein einfacher General gewesen. Nichts besonders, aber auch nicht ohne Talent. Doch war er zu früh gestorben um dieses unter Beweis stellen zu können. Böse Zungen sagen, dass seine Mutter ihn hatte töten lassen… und dass er ganz nach seiner Mutter kommen würde.

„Setz dich." Ein Teller voller bunter, fremdartiger Früchten stand vor ihr.

„Wenn du nicht mein Bruder sein würdest, hätte ich ernsthafte Bedenken Wein in den Privatgemächern unseres Eroberers zu trinken." sagte sie und schenkte ihnen beiden ein.

„Mach' dich nicht lächerlich, Riela." Auf Csilla war es durchaus nicht unüblich aus ökonomischen, poltischen oder wirtschaftlichen Gründen Verwandte zu heiraten. Jedoch nur selten Gewester, auch wenn sie nur Halbgeschwister waren.

„Ich wollte dich doch nur ärgern" griente sie und biss in eine weintrauben-ähnliche, rote Frucht. „Schön hast du es hier."

„Es einer der weniger Räume die etwas persönlicher sind. Die meisten Räume an Bord eines Schalachtschiffes sind eher funktionaler Natur. Ich dachte das hier würde dir besser gefallen."

„Tut es! Was ist das?" Riela zeigte auf eine alte Skulptur auf der Seitbord.

„Es heißt `Feuer der Ewigkeit´ und ist ein Malja-Kunstwerk. Gefällt es dir?"

„Naja. Nicht wirklich. Es sieht so eckig und aggressiv aus. Keine Ahnung."

„Es ist nicht echt – nur eine Projektion. Du kannst es umschalten wenn du willst. Momentan habe ich es so eingestellt dass der Holoprojektor jeden Tag ein anderes Kunstwerk projiziert." Riela ging zur Seitbord und flippte so lange durch Bilder und Statuen bis sie etwas gefunden hatte das ihr gefiel. Thrawn lachte leise als er die Auswahl sah. „Was?"

„Es ist menschlich. Ich finde das irgendwie ironisch."

„Wahrscheinlich ist jedes zweite Kunstwert auf diesem Projektor menschlich!"

„Nein, ist es nicht. Ich versuche so viel Varietät wie möglich einzuprogrammieren."

„Varietät anstatt Ästhetik? Wie du willst."

„Wie geht es dir Riela? Dir und Mutter?"

„Mir…hmm. Ich habe einen Mann geheiratet den ich nicht liebte. Ein Ratsabgeordneter des fünften Hauses, Mith´Hassef'Nuruodo, vielleicht kennst du ihn ja? Mutter hat darauf bestanden."

Thrawn schluckte hart. Ja, er kannte den Mann. Einer seiner ehemaligen Vorgesetzten. Ein harter, aber vermögender Mann. „Mith´Hassef'Nuroudo ist alt genug dein Vater zu sein, Riela… Es tut mir leid dass ich nicht da war. Ich hätte es nicht zugelassen."

„Auch du hättest es nicht verhindern können. Aber ich habe eine Tochter, ihr Name ist Yuna. Sie ist wundervoll und Hassef ist seit fast zwei Jahren tot. Ich bin also reich genug mich für den Rest meines Lebens nicht mehr verheiraten zu müssen und seine Familie wird uns beschützen so lange die Kleine lebt."

„Wie alt ist Yuna?"

Riela seufzte. „Ich war gerade mal 18 als ich vermählt wurde. Aber mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Jetzt ist alles ist Gut… Hassef und ich waren nicht oft zusammen." Thrawn leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Die Vorstellung, dass der damals schon alte Abgeordnete mit seiner kleinen Schwester … Es war schrecklich. Arme Riela. Doch sie hatte recht. Es war vorbei und seine Familie hatte, wie Mutter unbestreitlich geplant hatte, guten Nutzen und viel Geld aus dieser Verbindung gezogen.

„Ist sie immer noch mit Achtor zusammen?"

„Nein." Riela grinste. „Er hat sie verlassen - wegen einer Jüngeren." Sie griff nach einer weiteren Traube. „Angeblich ist sie wunderschön und ihrem Vater gehören die Kregatis Schiffwerten."

„Arme Mutter." Entgegne Thrawn ironisch. „Dafür muss ich ihn fast schon wieder mögen."

„Sei nicht ungerecht. Mutter hat ihn wirklich geliebt. Sie will es nicht zeigen, aber dass er sie verlassen hat, hat sie tief getroffen. Sie ist zwei Tage lang nicht aus ihrem Zimmer gekommen. Sie waren bestimmt zehn Jahre Geliebte. Sie war sehr verletzt."

„Ehre dem, dem Ehre gebührt. Mutter verdient dein Mitleid nicht."

„Du würdest nicht so sprechen, wenn du sie gesehen hättest, Bruder."

„Doch würde ich. Sie ist…"

„…unsere Mutter, Thrawn! Spreche nicht schlecht über sie! Ich werde es nicht dulden. Sie hat uns geboren und aufgezogen. Und vieles gelehrt. Ohne sie wären wir nicht wer wir sind. Sie ist viel zu emotional, ja. Sie ist keine Dame, ja. Aber sie war immer stark, wird es immer sein. Ich habe junge Damen aus gutem Hause kommen und gehen sehen, aber Mutter ist immer geblieben. So schnell wird ihr niemand das Wasser reichen. Sie hat sehr viel Einfluss, auch ohne Achtor. Und sie liebt dich. Ich weiß es. Sie hat Achtor damals angefleht dich nicht zu töten. Ich habe es mit eigenen Ohren gehört. Sie tut was sie denkt was richtig ist. Auch wenn es nicht immer gut ist."

Thrawn starrte seine kleine Schwester an. „Die Verbannung war kaum besser." Sie blickten sich kurz schweigend ja. Zumindest lebte er noch. Aber es hätte auch anders kommen können. Aber irgendwie konnte er seine Schwester auch verstehen. Mutter hatte alles versucht… und vielleicht hatten die Chiss sogar recht, vielleicht war er seiner Mutter doch ähnlicher als er sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Wie weit wäre er gegangen um die Familie stark zu halten? Gerade nachdem er ausgestoßen worden war. Thrass hatte eine gute Position, aber keinen alten Namen. Keine Sicherheit.

„Wie weit reicht ihr Einfluss und ihre Liebe für mich, Riela? Ich brauche `Alpha Red´. Ich brauche es unbedingt."

„Es ist beschämend wie schnell du deine Meinung ändern kannst. Sie weiß wo es ist und wenn nicht, könnte sie es bestimmt in Erfahrung bringen. Aber geben wird sie es dir nicht."

Die Tür öffnete sich und Riela schritt auf ihre Mutter zu, welche am Tisch das Abendessen einnahm.

„Siehe wen ich mitgebracht habe Mutter." Thrawn reichte einem der Diener seinen Mantel und betrat nach seiner Schwester das Esszimmer.

„Hallo Mutter". Silia ließ ihr Bestand stinken, stand wie in Trance auf und ging langsam auf ihren Sohn zu.

„Mein Junge." Sie umarmte ihn herzlich und küsste seine Wangen, während ihre Hand durch sein Haar fuhr. „Ich wusste dass du zu deiner Mama kommen würdest. Lass dich ansehen." Sie schob ihn ein wenig von sich. „Gut siehst du aus." Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter um. „Findest du nicht auch Riela? Meine Gebte wurden erhört. So stattlich wie einst sein Vater. Aber diese menschliche Uniform." Sie verzog das Gesicht. „Ich hoffe ihr Geschmack in anderen Dingen ist besser." Sie klatsche in die Hand. „Du, komm her und lege deinem Herren neue Kleidung auf's Bett." Der Diente verneigte sich zustimmend und verließ das Zimmer.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass ich lange genug hier bleiben werde um an lokalen Gepflogenheiten teilzunehmen, Mutter."

„Lokale Gepflogenheiten? Du bist in meinem Haus und solange dass der Fall ist, wirst du nicht in dieser Uniform herumlaufen."

„Da ich nun erwachsen bin, du unverheiratet bist und Thrass in die Familie seiner Frau eingeheiratet ist, ist es streng genommen mein Haus, Mutter." Silia starrte ihren Sohn ungläubig an. Hatte er nun vollkommen den Verstand verloren? „Aber da ich nicht gleich am ersten Tag mit dir streiten will, werde ich mich umziehen."

Es war schön Thrawn wieder zu Hause zu haben. Silia lächelte. Zwölf Jahre lang hatte sie ihn nicht mehr gesehen. Eine halbe Ewigkeit. Und ihr Herz hatte sich nach ihm gesehnt. Nur eine Mutter würde verstehen können was es hieß nicht zu wissen ob das eigene Kind noch lebte oder schon längst tot und ihre Gebete vergebens waren. Es überraschte sie nicht dass Thrawn es weit gebracht hatte. Er war immer sehr intelligent und wissbegierig gewesen, jedoch gab es Tage an denen erkannte sie ihn kaum wieder. Als Kind war immer sehr still gewesen. Sie hatte ihn zwingen müssen Selbstverteidigungskurse zu belegen. Entweder weil er Angst gehabt hatte sich zu verletzen oder das Ganze einfach nur abscheulich gefunden hatte. „Das ist einfach nichts für mich Mutter!" Hatte er oft genug beteuert und dann seine Nase wieder in die Bücher gesteckt. Silia hätte oft genug Angst gehabt hatte dass ihr Sohn eines Tages als Philosoph oder Politiker enden würde. Unter anderen Umständen wäre sie wahrscheinlich sogar sehr zufrieden mich sich und Welt gewesen, wenn sie sich ihren Sohn nun ansah. Schließlich war er zu einem gutaussehenden und sehr mächtigem Mann geworden - nur war er irgendwie auf der falschen Seite gelandet.

„…Es kann eigentlich nur in Satulien Laboratorien am Südkap oder in den Asikeu BioLabs in Gaalie sein. Und der Sübkap ist zu warm um es über Jahre dort zu testen. Allerdings sind die Asikeu Labs absolut abgeschottet und sehr tief im Erdinneren. Es wird schwer sein dort ohne Befugnisse hineinzukommen und auch sich hineinzubomben ist relativ aussichtslos. " Thrawn trank sie dunkle Flüssigkeit und verzog das Gesicht.

„Ist es nicht nach deinem Geschmack?" Riela griff nach dem Glass und roch daran.

„Es ist nichts. Es ist nur etwas süß. Ich habe mich wohl an die menschliche Küche gewöhnt." Rielas Gesicht heiterte sich auf.

„Ist sie gut? Besser als das was wir auf Csilla haben?"

„Mehr Auswahl würde ich sagen. Streng genommen gibt es keine menschliche Küche mehr. Es gibt natürlich einige traditionelle Gerichte, aber im Großen und Ganzen nahm man sich was einem gefiel und passte es dem menschlichen Geschmack an. Und ja, ich finde sehr gut. Nicht das ich mich nicht nach einigen Sachen gesehnt hätte die es nur auf Csilla gibt. Aber versuche nicht abzulenken kleine Schwester."

Er nahm einen weiteren Zug der dunklen Flüssigkeit zu sich ohne diese Mal das Gesicht verziehen zu müssen.

„Mutter, stur wie du nun einmal bist bin ich nicht gekommen ohne nicht sagen wir ein kleines Präsent für dich zu haben. Achtor ist Syndic von Gaalie. Wenn also über Jahre an `Alpha Red´ in seinem Gebiet gearbeitet wurde, dann hätte er es dir gesagt. Er liebt es zu jammern und anzugeben, er kann seinen Mund einfach nicht halten. Wenn du ihn also besuchen und ihm sagen würdest dass ich dich unter Druck setzte …"

„Niemals! Ich will ihn NIE wiedersehen!"

„Wenn du dort auftauchst wird er Druck von allen Seiten bekommen Mutter. Und wenn er einen Fehler macht, dann kannst du diesen zu unseren Gunsten ausnutzen. Du hast die Gabe ihn um den kleinen Finger zu wickeln oder ihn zur Weißglut zu bringen. Ich habe es oft genug gesehen. Was du tust ist mir egal. Gehe zu ihm, hole mir das Virus und ich verspreche dir das du weder ihn noch seine kleine Freundin jemals wiedersehen musst." Bedrückende Stille hing ihm Raum.

„Ich verstehe das nicht. Wie kannst du so kalt sein?"

„Kalt? Ich denke nicht. Ich verschenke Stunden und Milliarden von Leben um Csilla zu retten. Wenn du mir nicht hilfst werde ich Bodentruppen einsetzten und mit holen was ich will. Du kannst das vermeiden, du kommst an Achtor ran und er hat Zutritt zu den Labs. Ihr seid alle so stur. Keiner auf diesem Platen scheint zu verstehen was hier vor sich geht!"

Silia seufzte. Überleben hieß oftmals das Beste aus der Situation zu machen. „Einverstanden. Sie stirbt…und ich gehe nicht alleine".

„Einverstanden. Danke Mutter."

Wer wusste schon was die Zukunft brachte. Vielleicht würde ihr Verrat heute ihr Gewinn für die Zukunft sein.

A/N: Fortsetzung folgt und bitte vergesst nicht eine Review zu schreiben!


	20. Jedes Ende ist auch ein neuer Anfang

**Kapitel 20 – Jedes Ende ist auch ein neuer Anfang**

Die Corvette sprang neben der _Executor_ aus dem Hyperraum.

„My Lord. Die _Blockadenbrecher_ ist soeben eingetroffen."

„Gut, sagen sie Captain Tesamd, dass er das Virus unverzüglich zu überbringen hat."

Luke starrte auf den blauen Lichtball, der in einem Stasisfeld schwebte und von diesem eingefangen zu sein schien. Es sah nicht nach besonders viel aus, doch war von unschätzbarem Wert.

„Grand Admrial Thrawn ist mit der Flotte immer noch auf Csilla. Er wollte keine Zeit verlieren und hat uns deshalb vorgeschickt." erklärte der Captain der Corvette. Eine Corvette war um einiges leichter als ein Sternenzerstören und das wahrscheinlich schnellste Schiff der imperialen Marine.

„Er sagte es handele sich hierbei zwar nur um eine Probe, sei aber genug um es replizieren zu können."

Vader winkte einige Wissenschaftler zu sich und übergab ihnen die beigefügten Daten-Pads, welche sie kurz studierten und dann zuversichtlich nickten. „Es ist machbar, Lord Vader. Wir werden sofort beginnen."

„Hat Großadmiral Thrawn erklärt wie er das Virius in seine Gewalt gebracht hat?"

„Nein, Sir und es stand mit nicht zu danach zu fragen." Nun gut. Dann würde er halt auf den Bericht warten müssen. Wahrscheinlich durch seine persönlichen Verbindungen auf Csilla. Eigentlich war es auch egal. Sie hatten das Virus. Das war das Einzige was zählte.

„Sie können jetzt gehen, Captain."

Lord Vader drehte sich zu seinem Sohn um. „Wir werden das Virus testen müssen und es muss in seiner Effektivität gesteigert werden. Wir können unmöglich vier Tage warten bis ihre Schutzschilde den Dienst versagen. Die Zeit läuft uns davon."

Luke konnte sich gut vorstellen was sein Vater unter `testen´ verstand. Er hatte schon zu viele infizierte Menschen gesehen die in der letzten Zeit zum Wohle der Galaxis auf den Tischen der Wissenschaftler gestorben waren. Es war als ob mit jedem Menschen ein Teil seiner Seele sterben würde. Aber welche Alternativen gab es? Und auch der Flieger mit dem Leia und Thrawn entkommen waren, würde mit `Alpha Red´ infiziert werden müssen um zu sehen ob und wie schnell das Virus seinen Job erledigte. Es gab viel zu tun.

„Wie geht es ihnen?" Dr. O'Rourke sah Leia strahlend an und flippte durch seine Notizen.

„Eigentlich ganz gut."

„Schön, schön." Sein Coruscant -Akzent war nicht zu überhören und Leia glaubte seit langsam dass er ihn mit Absicht pflegte.

„Es geht ihnen prächtig, Prinzessin. Wenn Sie wollen dürfen sie auch gerne wieder arbeiten. Mon Mothma wird sich sicherlich freuen." Seine blauen Augen funkelten im Kontrast zu seinem dunkeln Haar und es war leicht ihn zu mögen.

„Gut." Arbeit war immer gut. Das würde sie ablenken.

„Eine Sache ist da allerdings noch…Prinzessin… Sie sind schwanger."

„Schwanger?" wiederholte Leia ungläubige. Wie im Reflex fuhr ihre Hand zum Bauch. Sie war schwanger. Das gerade ein Kind in ihr heranwuchs schien im Moment vollkommen absurd.

„Wie weit bin ich?" Die Frage nach der Vaterschaft konnte sie unmöglich über die Lippen bringen. Ärztliche Schweigepflicht hin oder her. Sie hatte schon während der Gefangenschaft bemerkt, dass ihre Periode nachgelassen, teils ganz ausgeblieben war, doch hatte sie dies auf die unzureichende Nahrungsaufnahme zurückgeführt. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass Thrawn der Vater war. Es war doch nur eine Nacht gewesen und sie hatte zu hart gearbeitet und zu wenig gegessen um überhaupt schwanger zu werden. Andererseits war es kurz vor ihrer Flucht geschehen und bisher war er ihr einziger Liebhaber gewesen. Dennoch, vielleicht…

„Noch nicht weit Prinzessin. Es ist ein menschlicher Hybrid wenn sie darauf hinauswollen."

Seine Patientin starrte ins Leere. „Ich könnte die Schwangerschaft in dieser frühen Phase sehr einfach unterbinden. Sie würden kaum etwas spüren und der Admiral bräuchte niemals etwas davon zu erfahren."

Leias Geist war wie im Fieber. Schwanger. Was würde man von ihr denken wenn sie ein Kind von Thrawn bekam? Würde man ihr noch glauben wenn sie für die Sache der Rebellion eintrat? Aber es gab doch keine Rebellion mehr. Zumindest nicht jetzt. Abtreibung. Damit wären all ihre Sorgen beendet, doch konnte sie so etwas tun? Ein Baby töten? Ihr Baby töten?

„Danke für ihre Hilfe Doktor. Doch werden Sie sicherlich verstehen, dass ich erst einmal darüber nachdenken muss."

„Natürlich. Aber wenn sie mich brauchen, bin ich hier."

ZWEI TAGE SPÄTER

Han und Luke waren im Falken als Leia hineinkam.

„Wie weit seit ihr?"

„Relativ weit. Wir haben das Virus drei Mal erfolgreich an den Schilden testet. Es funktioniert. Nach gut fünf Minuten waren sie deaktiviert und es war nur eine äußerst geringe Dosis, so dass das Schiff sich wieder selbst heilen konnte. Nun haben wir das Virus in den Hauptbordcomputer eingespeist und sobald dieser sich mit dem Mutterschiff verbindet, wird es sich wie ein Lauffeuer auf das ganze System übertragen. Man sagt, dass wir danach höchstens 10 Minuten aushalten müssen bevor sich alle Schilde der Hauptflotte deaktivieren. Wenn das nicht klappt…" Han deutete auf die Phaser-Kanonen. „…helfen uns die natürlich wenig. Also werden Luke und ich sie mit altmodischen Sprengköpfen austauschen die mit hochkonzentrierten, modifiziertem `Alpha Red´ ausgestattet sind. Damit können wir zumindest das Mutterschiff hochgehen lassen. Ich glaube wir haben eine echte Chance mit dem Zeug!"

„Wer von euch ist denn verrückt genug das Ding ins Mutterschiff zu fliegen?"

„Na wer wohl?" Luke verdrehte die Augen. „Han und Lando natürlich."

Han grinste. „Was denn? Habt Ihr etwa Angst um mich Prinzessin?"

„Natürlich habe ich Angst um dich Han." Leia ging zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Womit habe ich das denn verdient?" frage Han ungläubig.

„Hast du. Du bist ein guter Mann Han. Auch wenn du immer so tust als seist du es nicht."

„Und da soll noch mal jemand sagen, dass es sich nicht lohnt selbstlos gegen die Vong zu fliegen!"

Darth Vader hielt nicht viel von Dienstbesprechungen. Er war immer ein Mann der Tat gewesen. Jemand der auf sein Bauchgefühl hörte. Doch heute stand zu viel auf dem Spiel und so benutzte er tatsächlich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit den Besprechungsraum, um seinen Offizieren den Plan zu erörtern.

„Hören Sie gut zu, denn ich werde mich nicht wiederholen. Unsere Zeit ist knapp und ich habe schlechte Nachrichten vom Imperator erhalten. Die Vong haben ihren Angriff auf die Kernwelten begonnen, Großadmiral Thrawn ist immer noch nicht aus den Unbekannten Regionen zurückgekehrt, unsere Marie ist zerstückelt und die Rebellen-Allianz kämpft mit allem was sie hat um Corellia. Ich befürchte jedoch das Corellia nur ein Ablenkungsmanöver ist. Die Vong wollen Coruscant und das können wir nicht zulassen. Als erstes muss ihre zahlenmäßige Überlegenheit aufgehoben werden. Ich habe veranlasst, dass den Vong die Information zugespielt wird das unsere BioLabs für `Alpha Red´ sich auf Endor befinden. Ein Teil ihrer Flotte befindet sich bereits auf dem Weg dorthin. Der Todesstern ist zwar noch nicht fertig gestellt, jedoch durchaus in der Lange Endor zu vernichten. Und genau das wird er tun und dabei so viele Korallenschiffe wie möglich verwunden. Anschließend wird er sich selbst zerstören, wobei seine Explosion wiederum mit `Alpha Red´ angereichter sein wird. Ein kostspieliger Plan, aber durchaus erfolgversprechend, denn wenn die Schiffe erst einmal verwundet sind, wird das `Alpha Red´ sie westlich schneller, womöglich in Minuten zerstören. Der Todesstern und unsere Basis auf Endor wurden bereits evakuiert. Die zweite Hälfte ihrer Flotte zu vernichten wird weniger einfach sein. Hierfür wird die imperiale Flotte genau hier auf die Vong warten." Vader zeigte auf die intergalaktische Sternenkarte.

„Das ist der einzig logische Weg zwischen Corellia und Coruscant, wenn man die momentane Lage betrachtet. Die Sternenzerstörer können auf lange Sicht nichts ausrichten. Auch mit dem Virus sind bloße Penetrationen von außen nicht unbedingt tödlich. Deshalb haben wir die kleineren Schiffe mit `Alpha Red´-Sprengköpfen ausgestattet. Wir hoffen mit ihnen ins Innere der größeren Schiffe vordringen zu können und somit die größtmögliche Zerstörungskraft zu gewährleisten. Aber unser Hauptaugenmerkt liegt auf dem Mutterschiff, in welches wir das Virus einzuschleusen wollen. Dies geschieht über eine Verbring zum Hauptbordcomputer. Diese Aktion wird von General Solo durchgeführt, da er als Einziger in der Lage ist das gekaperte Vong zu fliegen und dieses nun mal die größte Chance hat ungehindert unseren Plan zu vollstrecken. Er wurde bereits über alles Nötige instruiert. Ist das Virus erst einmal freigesetzt wird es sich von alleine auf die anderen Schiffe übertragen. Unsere Aufgabe besteht also darin den kleineren Jägern Deckung zu geben und ihnen die Wege zu den Vong-Schiffen freizuhalten. Dafür müssen besonders auf folgende Schwachpunkte achten…"

Es fiel Luke es schwer sich auf die Einzelheiten der technischen und taktischen Anweisungen zu konzentrieren. Das war einfach nicht sein Ding. Er war ein Pilot, genau wie Han und Lando. Er hoffte nur dass sie wussten auf welchen Wahnsinn sie sich da eingelassen hatten.

Lord Vader schien mit seiner Berechnung ins Schwarz getroffen zu haben. Die Vong waren hier und als Han die Armada von Korallenschiffen auf sich zukommen sah wurde ihm ganz anders. Das war eine blöde Idee gewesen. Wem wollte er hier eigentlich etwas beweisen? Er hatte Angst.

„Lass mich raten: Das große, furchteinflößende Monster da. Das ist unser Job, richtig?"

Lando nickte. „Richtig."

„Na toll."

Der kleine Jäger befand sich im Schatten eines Sternenzerstörers und hatte Auftrag dort so lange auszuharren, bis die Schlacht näher gerückt war und sie unbemerkt auf die Seite schleichen konnten, um somit die gegnerische Flotte zu infiltrieren.

Erste Jägerstaffeln wurden bereits auf beiden Seiten entlassen und die Schlacht begann.

Admiral Pietts Griff um die Metallbalustrade wurde fester. Es war wie der Kampf David gegen Goliath und er musste mit ansehen wie ein TIE-Jäger nach dem anderen abgeschossen wurde, während der Gegner so gut wie keinen Schaden nahm. Und auch die Sternenzerstörer gerieten immer mehr in Bedrängnis. Sehr viel länger konnte er nicht warten oder es würden nicht mehr genug Männer übrig sein um die Vong zu vernichten, nachdem das Virus freigesetzt worden war.

„Sagen sie Solo und Calrissian dass sie reinfliegen sollen, sobald sie meinen, dass die Situation es erlaubt."

„Ja, Sir."

„Na endlich. Wurde auch Zeit."

Han nickte Lando zu. „Auf geht's, Kumpel!"

Lando wurde fast schlecht als er die Flugkünste des Jägers zum ersten Mal zu spüren bekam. Das Baby hatte wirklich was drauf, aber Han musste es wie immer übertreiben.

„Was meinst du, sollen wir noch ein paar TIEs mitnehmen? So als überzeugender Teil unserer Verkleidung?" schlug Lando vor.

„Lieber nicht. Auch wenn es verlockend ist."

Lando beugte sich über das Kom: „Hier Calrissian an die ISS Executor. Sind auf direktem Kurs zum Mutterschiff. Over."

„Hier Executor. Haben Sie auf dem Schirm. Viel Glück."

Ja, Glück konnten sie gut gebrauchen.

Langsam glitten sie ins Innere des Mutterschiffes. Bisher schein noch niemand bemerkt zu haben, dass sie nicht dazugehörten. „Fällt denen gar nicht auf das wir das einzige Schiff sind dass REIN und nicht RAUS fliegt?"

„Lando, halt einfach deine Klappe und freu dich das mal alles funktioniert."

„Kann ich aber nicht! Da ist doch was faul. Das ist zu einfach!" Na toll, jetzt mussten sie sich auch noch streiten.

PIEP. PIEP. Etwas stand auf ihrem Schirm. Lando griff nach dem Daten-Pad den der imperiale Linguist dagelassen hatte.

„Also…also…Das macht keinen Sinn." Han funkelte Lando an. „Was sagt es denn? Ich muss doch jetzt irgendwas machen."

„Also nach meiner Übersetzung heißt das: `Deine Schuhe stinken´."

„Ok, das macht wirklich keinen Sinn."

„Das Schiff ist doch halb organisch. Vielleicht findet es wirklich dass deine Schuhe stinken." Han sah Lando kurz mit einer Mischung aus Verzweiflung und Belustigung an. „Mach dich nicht lustig, Lando! Außerdem haben wirklich Wichtigeres zu tun! Meine Schule stinken nicht! "

.. Han riss den Lautsprecher raus. Das war auch eine Lösung.

Das Schiff koppelte automatisch an. Ein neuer Bildschirm erschien. Gut, sie waren mit dem Mutterschiff verbunden. Han holte den kleinen Container mit dem Virus heraus und schloss ihn mit einem Kabel an den Bordcomputer an. Man hatte es ihm hundert Mal gezeigt und selbst im Schlaft hätte er nun den Container anschließen, das Virus übertragen und dann freisetzen können.

`TRANSATKTION BESTÄTIGEN´ Han klickte darauf. `PACKET ERFOLGREICH UEBERTRAGEN´. Das war's! Er hatte es geschafft! „Calrissian an die ISS Executor. Mission erfüllt. Wir sind auf dem Weg raus."

Plötzlich erfüllte Alarm die Hangarbucht.

„Bring uns hier so schnell wie möglich raus, Mann!" Han riss die Kabel raus, dockte so schnell wie möglich ab und raste in Richtung Ausgang, wobei er noch mehrere Jäger neutralisierte.

„Ich fange langsam richtig an dieses Baby zu lieben!" Doch kurz vor dem Ausgang blieb das Schiff plötzlich stehen, Stille erfüllte den Raum und sieh sahen nichts als Dunkelheit. Das Virus hatte seinen Dienst erfüllt, doch jetzt hingen auch sie in der sprichwörtlichen Luft.

„Ich hab' doch gesagt dass das alles zu einfach war!"

„Sir, die Schilde sind unten! Aber Solo und Calrissian sind noch nicht aus dem Mutterschiff entkommen."

Piett drehte sich um. „Darauf können und werden wir jetzt keine Rücksicht nehmen, Leutnant!"

Er ging hinüber zur Wand in aktivierte das Kom. „Hier Admiral Piett. Die Schilde sind unten. Ich wiederholde: Die Schilde sind unten: An alle Schiffe feuern sie frei und nach eigenem Ermessen auf die feindlichen Schiffe. Unsere Priorität gilt vorerst der Vernichtung der größeren Schlachtschiffe. Jede Minute zählte. Piett aus."

Lord Vader stand an der großen Aussichtslücke. Vielleicht sollte er besser zu ihm gehen. Auf jeden Fall war dort die Aussicht besser. Hoffentlich würde sie sich dieses Mal lohnen.

„Das ist doch jetzt nicht dein Ernst!" Lando verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch. „Ich steige da nicht ein! Das ist Selbstmord!"

Han kletterte bereits in den Raumanzug. „Die Imps werden dieses Schiff jeden Moment zerstören und uns mit ihm! Diese Raumanzüge haben Navigationsdüsen. Wir ziehen sie einfach an, fliegen nach Draußen und werden dann von unseren Leuten aufgesammelt."

„Da Draußen tobt eine Raumschlacht! Da fliege ich doch nicht nur mit einem Raumanzug und einem Lächeln auf meinen Lippen rein! Das ist Wahnsinn! Sie Chancen das zu überleben sind…"

„…erzähl mir nie wie meine Chancen stehen!" Han schloss seinen Helm und warf Lando den Zweiten zu. Was stellte er sich auch so an. Sie hatte doch gar keine andere Wahl.

Lord Vader trat etwas näher ans Fenster. Das konnte doch unmöglich der Fall sein.

„Leutnant Faustim, würden Sie Sektor 2,43 scannen."

„Jawohl, my Lord." Der Commander hielt für einen Moment inne.

„Was sehen sie, Leutnant?"

„Calrissian und Solo. Sie sind in Raumanzügen… vor der Hangarbucht des Vong Mutterschiffes, Sir."

Das war doch kaum zu glauben! Diese Zwei hatten wirklich mehr Glück als Verstand! Er war für einen Moment in Versuchung sie sich einfach selbst zu überlassen, hatte er doch keinen Nutzen mehr für sie – andererseits würde er damit wahrscheinlich nur die eh schon überstrapazierte Beziehung zu seinen Sohn belasten.

„Dann holen Sie sie da daraus."

Lando konnte sein Glück kaum fassen als ein mittelgroßer imperialer Kreuzer plötzlich vor ihnen auftauchte und sie per Traktorstrahl ins Bordinnere beförderte.

„Gott, nie in meinem Leben war ich so glücklich in einem imperialen Traktorstahl zu sitzen!"

„Wem sagst du das!" lachte Han als die zwei sich wieder aus den Raumanzügen befreiten.

Eine plötzliche Schockwelle erfasste den Kreuzer, als das Korallenmutterschiff endlich dem permanenten Bombardement nachgab und explodierte.

Han knallte mit seiner Hüfte gegen einen Tisch und Lando riss es glatt von den Beinen.

„Besser nichts wie weg von hier!"

Nachdem der Kreuzer sich erst einmal in sicherer Distanz zur Schlacht befand standen Lando und Han in Decken eingewickelt und mit einer Tasse Tee in der Hand am Fenster und beobachteten das Treiben. Es sah gut für sie aus. In der Ferne ging ein weiteres Korallenschiff in Flammen auf. Vaders Plan schien aufzugehen.

„Ich glaube wir haben es geschafft, Mann! Und jetzt sind wir Helden! Die Frauen werden uns zu Füßen liegen und – glaubst du der Imperator wird uns belohnen? So eine Miene - wie damals Bespin - das wär' schon was."

Han schüttelte den Kopf. Lando hatte immer nur Frauen und Geld im Kopf. Vor einiger Zeit war er auch noch so gewesen, doch diese Zeit lang nun hinter ihm.

„Vielleicht. Wer weiß? Aber ich würde mir keine zu großen Hoffnungen machen Lando." Er hob seinen Tee. „Auf den Sieg!"

„Auf den Sieg!"

A/N: Nicht besonders gut. Gebe ich zu und etwas sehr `Independence Day´-like. Gebe ich auch zu. Aber ich kann keine Weltraumschlachten schreiben. Ich finde es total langweilig und bin dabei auch nicht besonders kreativ. Sorry.

Fortsetzung folgt und bitte vergesst nicht eine Review zu schreiben!


	21. Ende gut, Alles gut?

**Kapitel 21 - Ende gut, Alles gut?**

„Han, ich bitte dich." Han Solo stand vor dem Spiegel und kämpfte mit sich selber. Heute Abend fand eine große Siegesparade auf Coruscant statt und er, Leia sowie das Oberkommando der Allianz waren die persönlichen Ehrengäste des Imperators. Eigentlich machte es ihm nichts aus im Mittelpunkt zu sehen, aber `Ehrengast des Imperators´ zu sein hatte noch nie auf seiner Wunschliste gestanden und dann noch dieser Anzug…

„Die Fesseln der Bourgeoisie werde ich aber nur für dich anlegen, mein Schätzchen!"

„Dann lass mich dich in Ketten legen." Leia griff nach der schwarzen Fliege und den Manschettenköpfen, welche auf dem Bett lagen.

„Ich fühle mich wie ein Hochstapler in diesem Anzug." Er schnitt eine Grimasse als er sich im Spiegel sah. „Zumindest bist an gut angezogener Hochstapler. Ich finde du siehst sehr gut aus." Sie lächelte ihn an.

„Sieh nur was du mit mir gemacht hast! Vor ein paar Jahren hätte ich mir das niemals vorstellen können und jetzt – hier bin ich und ich tue es gerne für dich." Han griff in seine Hosentasche und fühlte den eckigen, kleinen Kasten. Seit Leias Entführung, wusste er wie wichtig sie für ihn war und wahrscheinlich würde er niemals besser aussehen als jetzt also… Er atmete tief ein. „Leia… willst du mich heiraten?"

_Was jetzt? Heiraten?_ Leia konnte keinen klaren Gedanken fassen. Wissen, ja wissen tut man es lange. _Eigentlich_ sofort. Es sich einzugestehen, das dauerte um einiges länger. Vielleicht würde ja alles wieder so, wie es früher einmal war. Man musste einfach nur daran glauben, sich Zeit lassen und hart an sich arbeiten. Leia blickte zu Han und hatte Tränen in den Augen. Hatte er sich verändert oder war sie es, die sich verändert hatte? Einen Unterschied machte nicht. Sie hatte sich ihren Gefühlen hingegeben und ihn betrogen und dabei war er immer gut zu ihr gewesen und er wollte sie heiraten! Leia holte tief Luft. Konnte sie diesen Mann heiraten? Jetzt? In dieser Situation? Würde er sie überhaupt wollen? Und wollte sie ihn? Für immer? An einigen Tagen fühlte es sich an als wäre sie zwischen zwei Männern hin und her hergerissen. Aber Lust war keine Liebe und ihre Hormone und ihr Gewissen machen ihr mehr zu schaffen als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Thrawn war seit dieser einen Nacht ständig in ihrem Kopf gewesen und sie musste es einfach los werden. So konnte es nicht weitergehen. Es konnte nicht länger warten und dennoch… Sekunden fühlten sich wie Minuten an. Wie unfair das Leben doch war! Die schönte Zeit des Lebens raste dahin und war vorbei bevor man auch nur wusste dass dieser eine Moment `das Glück´ war. Man meinte immer dass es JETZT besser werden müsse, dass dies der Anfang vom großen Glück sei, aber nein dieser eine Moment – er war bereits das Glück. Und dann war er vorbei. Ganz schnell. Immer schnell. Wenn Lea in ihrem Leben eines gelernt hatte, war es dass man sich besser anschnallen sollte wenn man glücklich war, denn für gewöhnlich wurde man brutal in die Wirklichkeit zurückgeholt, die nur selten etwas mit Glück zu tun hatte. Und diese Wirklichkeit dauerte für gewöhnlich sehr lange. Genau wie jetzt. Lea befand sich in ihrer eigen, ganz persönlichen Hölle und jetzt würde auch Han sich in die Tiefen des Hades begeben müssen.

„Han." Sie ergriff seine Hände, setzt sich auf die Bettkante und zog ihn zu sich hinunter. „Ich weiß, dass man als Senatorin den Ruft genießt besonders gut reden zu können – doch es gibt Situationen, da kann einem diese Gabe wenig helfen. Und ich weiß wirklich nicht wie ich dir das jetzt sagen kann, ohne dir weh zu tun. Ich liebe dich Han…" Han schaute Leia leicht verwirrt und besorgt an. „Das ist gut zu wissen, Schätzchen."

„Aber …" Leia schaute zu Boten. „Ich habe dich betrogen." Schoss es aus Leia heraus. So, da war es. Jetzt war es endlich raus. Han starrte sie kurz ungläubig an, lachte dann humorlos auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Er brauchte nicht zu fragen mit wem, irgendwie hatte er es fast schon geahnt.

„Thrawn". Leia nickte. Han stand auf, fuhr sich mit der Hand durch's Haar und fluchte. Komisch, er war lange nicht so überrascht oder so wütend wie er gedacht hatte. Zumindest wusste er jetzt warum Leias Verhalten ihm in der letzten Zeit Rätsel aufgegeben hatte. Sie hatte eigentlich nie wirklich zu ihm gepasst. Sie war ehemalige Senatorin und Prinzessin und er nur so ein dahergelaufener Typ, der sein Geld mit Karten und krummen Geschäften machte. Leia blieb unnatürlich still und Han bemerkte wie sie unwillkürlich die Arme vor dem Bauch verschränkte und zur Wand starrte. „Oh Gott, bitte nicht. Du bist doch nicht etwa… ? Leia?"

Seine Wut und Enttäuschung suchten nach einem Ventil und konnten doch keins finden. Für eine Sekunde war Han der Versuchung nahe einfach aus dem Zimmer zu stürmen, um so der Situation zu entkommen, doch welchen Sin hatte es? Er atmete erneut tief durch und setzte sich zurück auf's Bett, neben Leia.

„Hast du ihm schon davon erzählt?" Leia schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein" hauchte sie kaum vernehmbar. „Es ist sein Kind, Leia. Du wirst es ihm sagen müssen."

„Ich weiß und das werde ich auch. Han, ich liebe dich und ich möchte dass du weißt, dass das mit mir und Thrawn…" Leia schüttelte den Kopf. „Die Situation war absolut außergewöhnlich. Und normalen Umständen hätten wir uns wahrscheinlich gegenseitig umgebracht. Wir haben vollkommen verschiedene Welt- und Wertvorstellung. Es wäre einfach niemals passiert, aber die Vong waren absolut erbarmungslos und unmenschlich und er war der Einzige der gut zu mir war. Es ist passiert und ich kann es nicht mehr ändern. Aber das hat nichts mit uns zu tun."

„Nichts mit uns zu tun? Was erwartest du jetzt eigentlich von mir, Leia? Du bist mit ihm ins Bett gegangen! Du erwartest sein Kind!" Han schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Du willst es behalten. Nicht war?"

Leia stricht mit ihrer Hand einmal mehr über ihren immer noch flachen Bauch. „Ja, ich werde es behalten…. Woher wusstest du…?"

„Wenn du es nicht hättest behalten wollen, hättest du es weggemacht und mir niemals davon erzählt."

„Es ist nicht die Schuld des Babys, Han. Sondern meine. Kannst du mir vergeben?"

Es schmerzte. Dennoch schmerzte der Gedankte sie zu verlieren schmerzte noch mehr. „Wie könnte ich dir nicht verzeihen? Ich habe dir verziehen in der Sekunde in der du es sagtest. Doch… Leia… liebst du ihn?"

„Was ist denn Liebe? Ich glaube nicht das wir uns lange genug kannten um von `Liebe´ zu sprechen, Han. Liebe ist wenn man jemanden kennt, mit all seinen Fehlern und trotzdem sein Leben mit ihm verbringen will. Wenn man für einander da ist, wenn man weiß mit dieser Person möchte man alt werden. Wenn man sich immer auf den anderen verlassen kann."

„Hört sich an als hättest du lange darüber nachgedacht."

„Ja, das habe ich. Und ich bin zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass ich dich liebe. Ich will nicht unfair sein, Han…Auch wenn man es oft hört, ein Baby … das `passiert´ nicht einfach, man hat immer eine Wahl. Man verliebt sich und dann hat man die Wahl diesen Gefühlen nachzugeben oder… Ich kann es nicht erklären…. Ich war einfach…" Leia lachte kurz auf. „Ich habe einfach…Er ist ziemlich brillant, weißt du?" Sie konnte den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen. „Ich wusste dass es falsch war, aber … ich…ich …" Leia spürte Tränen in ihren Augen. Wie konnte sie ihre Gefühle beschreiben ohne Han zu verletzen oder den Vater ihres Kindes zu verleugnen? Sie hatte Thrawn gewollt. Das wusste sie, würde es immer wissen. Aber sie wusste auch dass es falsch gewesen war. Es gab einfach Dinge die konnte und sollte man nicht in Worte fassen. „Aber das ist nicht das Gleiche wie Liebe, Han. Es war nichts was Zukunft hat, nichts auf dem man aufbauen könnte. Wenn du mich also wirklich liebst und mir vergeben kannst, dann …" Han reagierte nicht. Er stand wahrscheinlich noch zu sehr unter Schock.

Komisch wie schnell die Welt sich verändern konnte und irgendwie war doch immer noch alles gleich. Die gleichen Termine, der gleiche Raum… und die Welt drehte sich einfach weiter als wäre nichts passiert. Verrückt.

„Du weißt dass ich dich liebe, Leia. Egal was tust, oder schon getan hast. Das wird sich niemals ändern… Also…Du hast meine Frage noch nicht beantwortet."

„Ja, natürlich JA."

Die Parade war wunderschön gewesen und Leia hatte sogar einen Platz in der imperialen Box erhalten. Noch immer hörte man das Feuerwerk draußen und die Menschen feiern. Doch alles was Rang und Namen hatte, befand sich nun im Imperialen Palast und genoss den viel zu teuren Wein, während man sich und die Welt lobpreiste. Es war schön solange es währte.

Leia saß neben Luke, Lando, Wedge und Han an einem Tisch und trank mit ihnen noch auf ihre Verlobung, als sie Thrawn sah. Zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Entführung. Er stand auf der anderen Seite des Raumes und unterhielt sich angeregt mit Admiral Piett. Die zwei schienen ein Thema gefunden zu haben das sie tatsächlich interessierte. Als Thrawn sie sah, blieben ihre Blick kurz aneinander heften, bis Leia als erstes den Kopf abwandte. Doch bereits kurze Zeit später kam er zu ihnen hinüber. Er sah ziemlich gut aus in seiner Uniform. Naja, fast alle Männer sahen gut aus in Uniform, aber er …_Nein, denk nicht mal daran, Leia. _

„Prinzessin Leia, es freut mich Euch wiederzusehen."

„Die Freude ist ganz auf meiner Seite, Grand Admiral. Haben Sie Commander Skywalker bereits kennengelernt?"

„Admiral." Die zwei Männer reichten sich die Hand. „Nur flüchtig. Aber sein Ruf eilt Ihm natürlich voraus."

Sein Blick haftete kurz an Leia, dann richtete er das Wort wieder an Han und Luke. „Ich hoffe ich unterbreche die illustre Gesellschaft nicht all zu sehr, doch wäre es vielleicht möglich die Prinzess kurz zu entführen? Wir haben viel durchgemacht und ich hatte gehofft kurz unter vier Augen mit ihr sprechen zu können." _Wie machten Männer so etwas nur?_ Fragte sich Leia nicht zum ersten Mal. Bei ihnen klang es immer ganz einfach. Als wäre es die normalste Sache der Welt.

„Ja, natürlich…" Luke schaute zu seiner Schwester hinüber „…wenn Leia will, heißt das." Han starrte Thrawn misstrauisch an. „Ungern." Leia lächelte ihrem Bruder zu und küsste Han zusichernd auf die Wange.

„Keine Angst Solo, ich bringe sie zurück". Leia legte ihre Hand in die ihres Gegenübers und sie gingen in Richtung Balkon.

Wedges Stuhl kippte nach hinten. „Wenn ich du wäre, hätte ich ihm nicht so einfach meine Verlobte ausgeliehen." Wedge lachte und sein Stuhl kippte wieder nach vorn, bevor Han nach ihm greifen konnte. „Du bist doch bloß eifersüchtig!" Lukes Blick jedoch folgte Leia nach Draußen.

Thrawn setzte sein Glas auf dem Balkonsims ab und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Nicht perfekt, aber besser als jeder Raum innerhalb des Palastes." Leia nickte. Natürlich, daran hatte sie nicht gedacht.

„Wie geht es dir?" Leia stand mit dem Rücken zum steinerenden Balkongelände und ihre Hände hielten immer noch krampfhaft das Kristallglas fest.

„Danke gut."

„Ich habe gehört dass du noch tagelange im Koma lagst, nachdem wir den Vong entkommen sind. Es war keine Zeit mich zu verabschieden. Es tut mir leid falls ich dich damit verletzt haben sollte. Es lag nicht in meiner Absicht."

„Es braucht dir nicht leid zu tun. Du hast `Red Alpha´ besorgt und uns damit wahrscheinlich alle gerettet. Danke…Ich nehme an, dass es dir nicht leicht gefallen ist."

Thrawn lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor dem Körper. „Nein, auch wenn es die angemessenere Reaktion gewesen wäre. Es war eine unmen… unmoralische Entscheidung der Chiss es für sich zu behalten. Kollateralschäden sind in einem Krieg unumgänglich, doch zusehen wie Million – ganze Rassen - sterben, wenn man es verhindern kann, ist praktisch Genozid."

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?"

„Momentan habe ich zu noch zu wenig Informationen um diese Frage beantworten zu können. Es ist eine recht komplizierte Situation: Entgegen andersklingender Aussagen, habe ich kein Verlangen mein Volk, mein Land und meine Familie leiden zu sehen. Und glaube mir sie leiden unter imperialer Fremdherrschaft – Die Chiss sind ein stolzes Volk mit langen, teils antiquierten Traditionen. Doch imperiale Kontrolle erlaubt es mir Grundlegendes zu korrigieren was ich für nötig halte, denn die Chiss sind auf dem Weg der Selbstzerstörung, wenn sie ihre Politik nicht ändern und offen werden für Erneuerung. Es wird noch komplizierter wenn man sich das Herrschaftssystem ansieht." Er griff nach seinem Glass. „Ich habe viele mächtige Feinde auf Csilla…"

„Und was ist mit dir? Prinzessin Leia Organa: Respektable Senator? Rebellin des Sonnensystems? Oder Heldin der Galaxis? Was darf es sein?"

„Etwas weniger anmutiges, aber durchaus erstrebenswertes dieses Mal würde ich sagen…Han hat mir einen Antrag gemacht."

„Ah, das sesshafte Leben also. Im Moment noch etwas schwer vorstellbar, aber herzlichen Glückwunsch."

„Danke." Stille.

Thrawn atmete tief durch. „Eigentlich wollte ich mich nur verabschieden und dieses mal richtig. Ich werde in vier Stunden abreisen und in den Randgebieten versuchen die imperiale Kontrolle wieder herzustellen und ein wenig Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen. Es sieht ziemlich schlimm aus, wenn man den ersten Berichten Glauben schenken darf. Erst dann werde ich nach Csilla zurückkehren. Coruscant werde ich vorerst wohl den Rücken kehren müssen."

Er streckte eine Hand nach ihr aus und zog sie in eine wortlose Umarmung.

„Auf Wiedersehen, Prinzessin."

Leia hielt die Augen geschlossen und gab sich für einen kurzen Moment erneut ihren verräterischen Gefühlen hin. Für zwei vielleicht drei Minuten stand sie wortlos da, während sein Kopf sich auf den ihren stütze.

„Ich bin schwanger." Seine Hand erstarrte auf ihrem Rücken und Leia entließ die Luft von der sie nicht wusste, dass sie sie gehalten hatte. „Ich erwarte nichts. Ich wollte nur dass du es weißt."

Er schob sie ein wenig zurück und seine Hand hob langsam ihr Kinn an und er zwang sie somit ihn anzusehen. „Ist es von mir?" Wütend wischte Leia seine Hand fort.

„Sonst hätte ich es dir ja wohl kaum erzählt! Natürlich ist es von dir!"

Dies war unbekanntes Territorium. „Nun sind wir nur wenige Minuten zusammen und schon zum zweiten Mal muss ich mich bei dir entschuldigen. Meine Reaktion war unangemessen. Es tut mir leid. Du hast gehofft dass ich mich freue, doch deine Schwangerschaft ist … unvorteilhaft auf vielen Ebenen. Das heißt jedoch nicht, dass ich das Kind nicht will."

„Soll mich das etwa aufheitern?" Nein, sie würde jetzt nicht weinen! Sie hatte sich lange und intensiv mental auf diese Begegnung vorbereitet um _nicht_ weinen zu müssen! Instinktiv wich sie seinem Blick aus und kämpfte dabei um ihre Beherrschung.

„Hör auf zu weinen, Leia." Er zog sie langsam zurück in seine Arme. „Ich versichere dir du hast keinen Grund dazu. Außerdem können Babys angeblich die Emotionen der Mutter durch die Nabelschnur aufnehmen und langsam befürchte ich, dass unser Kind mich hassen wird, noch bevor es geboren wird." Leia lachte leise auf. „Nein, wird es nicht."

Das Feuerwerk über Coruscant erlosch, der Krieg war beendet und alles war gut.

Fortsetzung folgt! Und wie immer: Reviews bitte!^^


	22. Epilog

EPILOG

Leia ging in das Schlafzimmer ihrer Tochter. Natürlich hatte sie das Licht nicht ausgemacht und war mal wieder über ihren Büchern eingeschlafen. Sie entließ die angestaute Luft, schüttelte den Kopf und zog ein dickes Buch unter dem schlafenden Körper ihrer Tochter hervor. Gerade als sie die Nachttischlampe löschen wollte, bemerkte sie den immer noch aktiven Daten-Pad.

_Hausaufgaben_

_Victoria Organa_

_Die Vong-Invasion_

_Rein politisch gesehen war die Vong-Invasion eher unerheblich, denn schon fünf Jahre nach dem `Tag der Galaktischen Einheit´, ließ Imperator Palpatine den Senat erneut aufheben und die Rebellion nahm ihren Kampf gegen das Galaktische Imperium zum zweiten Mal auf. Also nahm sie auf lange Sicht auf die politische Lage kaum Einfluss. Territorial ist zu vermerken, dass zwei Sternen-System vollkommen vernichtet wurden und die Chiss sich dem Galaktischen Imperium anschlossen. _

_Persönlich gesehen, ich bin wahrscheinlich die Einzige in der Klasse, die sich über die Invasion freut. Ich weiß, dass das nicht ganz fair ist, da Millionen sterben mussten, aber ohne sie würde ich nicht existieren. Ich weiß nicht viel über meine Eltern, aber ich weiß, dass sie sich so kennengelernt haben. _

_Außerdem finde ich es schade, das die Einheit zwischen der Allianz und dem Galaktischen Imperium nicht länger gehalten hat. Auch hier muss zwischen Politik und persönlichem Bedauern unterschiedenen werden. Ich glaube nicht, dass die Ziele des Imperiums so unterschiedlich sind und wenn die Vong jemals zurückkommen, brauchen wir einander. Persönlich gesehen bin ich traurig, dass ich meinen Vater nicht kenne. Er ist ein imperialerer Großadmiral und als es zum zweiten Bürgerkrieg kam, war ich zu jung um mich wirklich an ihn erinnern zu können und jetzt befürchte ich ihn niemals zu treffen. Ich weiß nicht wie und warum das alles passiert ist – dafür bin ich wahrscheinlich auch noch zu jung. Aber ich bin alt genug um zu bedauern, dass ich niemals Gelegenheit bekommen werde mir selbst ein Bild von ihm machen zu können…_

Der Eintrag endete hier. Entweder um ihn später zu beenden oder ganz aufzugeben. Leia wusste es nicht. Nachdenklich betrachtete sie die schlafende Gestalt vor sich, während sie sich langsam auf die Bettkante setzte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung gehabt wie Victoria über ihren Vater dachte. Oder das sie überhaupt an ihn dachte. Nur ein einziges Mal hatte sie nach ihm gefragt und das war Jahre her. Sie stricht ihr durch das rabenschwarze Haar und seufzte. Sie war ihrem Vater so ähnlich und doch so unähnlich. Leia hörte Jacen und Jaina im Nebenraum kichern. Schlafen schien wohl keinem ihrer Kinder im Blut zu liegen. Eines Tages würde sie ihren Vater kennenlernen. Aber jetzt noch nicht.

THE END

A/N: Ich war kurz davor die Kleine `Victoria Regina Aurelia´ zu nennen, aber das wäre dann wohl der totale Overkill gewesen. *lol* Erst wollte ich Thrawn töten (das ist immer eine gute Lösung bei Dreiecksbeziehungen – und so wundervoll emotional :), allerdings gibt uns diese Lösung mehr Spielraum für weitere kreative Ergüsse und nachdem ich Timothy Zahn verflucht habe dafür, dass er Thrawn umgebracht hat, konnte ich jawohl schlecht den selben Fehler machen, oder? Meine erste Version endete damit, dass Leia bemerkte, dass sie schwanger war. Aber das wäre wohl der Cheater's way out gewesen, also habe die Fanfiction noch zwei Mal umgeschrieben und kam hierzu. Also die Szene mit Thrawn am Ende sah zwischendurch auch schon mal GANZ anders aus! *lol* Wie dem auch sei, ich habe schon tausend Ideen wie es weitergehen könnte! Aber wahrscheinlich mal wieder keine Zeit für ein ganzes Sequel. Vielleicht schreibe mal One-Shots inbetween oder übersetze die Story ins Englische, mal sehen.

REVIEWS BITTE!


End file.
